Caballeros del Silencio: Ir y enseñar a todos
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las Caballeras Undead han acabado con Glimmer y con ella su ideología, pero esto fue sólo el inicio. Un nuevo grupo emerge de las sombras del silencio y luchará para cambiar el orden de las cosas; ellos harán lo que sea para ir y enseñar a todos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una especie de fic tipo guerra interna, muy al estilo de SCRITORE PASSIONE y Eyedragon; que en parte es un tributo a ellos, que son los autores que más respeto del site. Espero les guste,**_

 **Capítulo 1:  
Ir y Enseñar a todos**

La Princesa Celestia era alguien bastante sociable, desde siempre se tomaba el tiempo por lo menos una vez a la semana de leer las cartas que le llegaran: desde sus admiradores, hasta una que otra queja por parte del pueblo. No le molestaba, de hecho había sacado muy buenas ideas desde los ojos de los pequeños ponis que le escribían. Otros más bien le parecían peticiones de lo más ridículas pero las dejaba pasar con una sonrisa, y en caso alguien le escribía una carta llena de insultos se limitaba a celebrarlo con una carcajada y dejarlo pasar; lo más divertido era que aquellos que le escribían ese tipo de cartas llegaban al extremo de hacerlo con un alias. Le importaba un rábano y punto, ¿por qué molestarse? Pero de todos modos seguía leyendo, era una forma de relajar su mente de sus obligaciones.

Y finalmente entre todo el correo encontró un sobre ligeramente extraño, le había llamado la atención desde el inicio pero quedó enterrado bajo las cartas de la semana; era un sobre negro con una cara sonriente color azul brillante que la saludó al no más tomar el objeto. Entre divertida e intrigada, la Princesa abrió el sobre, y tuvo que darle crédito al amor al detalle del escritor que hasta había puesto un papel membretado; con un escudo de armas que representaba la misma cara sonriente azul sobre un escudo negro. ¿Qué diablos?

 _Estimada Princesa Celestia, me gustaría compartir mis ideas con usted:_

 _No estoy segura si se tomará la molestia de leer las cartas que le mandamos sus súbditos, pero me aferro a esa esperanza y también a la que se tome la molestia de responder a esta humilde misiva. Sé que sonará extraño y fantasioso, pero pertenezco a cierta antigua orden de caballeros. No tenemos poder ni muchos miembros, sólo mucho saber y tradiciones que impartimos a nuestros reclutas; y por reglas de la misma orden no puedo dar mi nombre, así pues tendré que conformarme con mi título: Gran Maestra. Soy la última líder de esta orden y en la actualidad busco atraer a más miembros para cumplir con mis deberes de la misma. Nosotros los Caballeros del Silencio nos guiamos por un simple credo:_ _ **"Ir y enseñar a todos" y eso es lo que he venido a cuestionarle.**_

 _He vivido en Canterlot el tiempo suficiente para notar que es una ciudad estudiantil, donde miles de jóvenes acuden a las diferentes academias en busca de la formación profesional que tanto anhelan. No es ningún secreto que las mejores universidades están en Canterlot y por eso es la ciudad de los sueños, sin embargo, estos sueños están siendo denegados por la equivocada idea de la exclusividad de la educación. No sólo las mejores escuelas están en Canterlot, sino también las más selectivas. ¿Con qué derecho los académicos vienen y seleccionan a quiénes impartirles el saber? Muchos sólo quieren enriquecerse con su supuesto conocimiento pues da la casualidad que sólo enseñan a quienes tiene los bolsillos más hondos. Si no transmites el conocimiento se pierde, de esa pequeña verdad nace nuestro credo de ir y enseñar a todos._

 _Así pues independientemente si cree o no quién soy, lo que me interesa es que obligue a las escuelas a aceptar a cuanto poni intenta entrar en ellas; con su palabra ellos cederán. Es verdad que los profesores necesitan salarios y las instalaciones mantenimiento, no me quejo que se cobre la educación; es muy razonable, pero el negarla a quienes "no tienen el talento" no es de justos. El conocimiento entra si estás dispuesto a aprender, punto. Es por eso que le pido que analice mi pequeña petición y tome cartas en el asunto, de maestra a maestra puede entender mi punto de vista. Sinceramente suya,_

 _Gran Maestra._

Celestia tuvo que leer la carta varias veces para asegurarse que no era una broma, ¿en serio qué demonios? Lo peor era que tenía un punto a su favor: sin importar si Celestia creía o no en su puesto como líder de una orden de caballería (muy bien oculta o ficticia) la severa crítica al sistema educativo y la petición iban en serio. La Princesa, a falta de saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante carta, soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Hermana? — Preguntó Luna.

—No es nada Luna, es sólo que esta carta… no sé… si querían llamar mi atención, originalidad no les faltó. De todos modos no sé cómo reaccionar a ella. Fuera de la forma infantil de presentarse, tiene una petición seria. No es fácil sorprenderme pero esta vez lo lograron de veras. ¿Quieres ver?

Luna tomó la carta y no pudo evitar reírse ante la "orden de caballeros" pero al llegar al meollo de la cuestión tuvo que admitir que era algo muy serio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Sabes? Estoy de buen humor. Respondamos a esa tal Gran Maestra.

 _Estimada Gran Maestra,_

 _He leído tu carta con gran interés y perdona si te ofende lo que voy a decirte pero no sé si reírme o tomarte en serio. Aunque la crítica es válida, temo que tu visión es la de un niño; no entiendes todo lo que está implicado. Admito que el sistema de exclusividad en las escuelas es causa de molestia y decepción general de los estudiantes, y por qué no admitirlo, fuente de corrupción de quienes están en el poder. Sin embargo hay conocimientos muy poderosos que no pueden dejarse al alcance de todos así como así. Hablando específicamente de la magia, hay hechizos de enorme poder que pueden destrozar por completo el gran orden de las cosas. En mi propia Academia, trabajamos con hechizos sumamente misteriosos y de gran complicación; que tienen la capacidad de crear enormes desastres con el más mínimo error. A eso viene la exclusividad de las escuelas, no necesariamente magia, pero no todos están listos para todo. El saber es importante y es bueno compartirlo; pero debido a su propia importancia debemos elegir con cuidado a quiénes compartimos lo que sabemos. Sé que te decepciona mi negativa, Gran Maestra, lo más que puedo prometerte es investigar los casos de corrupción en las escuelas pero no mucho más._

 _Princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria._

Envió la carta a la dirección que estaba en el sobre y se olvidó del asunto, con la idea que si bien iba a decepcionar a la tal Gran Maestra, no sería algo que le quitara el sueño. Sólo mandó a rastrear a dónde se dirigía la respuesta… y claro, al buzón de una vieja casa en venta desde hacía tiempo. No le prestó más atención a eso, los escritores anónimos eran así y salvo por la originalidad de la presentación, esta muchacha no presentaba nada nuevo. Ni siquiera mandó a revisar quién recogía la respuesta, le daba igual.

Así pues la carta permaneció en ese buzón de esa casa sin que nadie le prestara atención a quien la tomó. Era una joven poni terrestre, no más de diecinueve años, que al igual que tantos jóvenes parecía que había viajado a Canterlot para la universidad. Pero no, a East Wind la fortuna la había tratado bien y no necesitaba trabajar ni ir a la universidad; en todo caso asistía a uno que otro curso libre como un hobby, pero su vida estaba asegurada. Era la dueña de una famosa residencia para estudiantes la cual siempre estaba abarrotada y había varios ponis en la lista de espera. Como se encontraba en una posición céntrica estaba cerca de casi todas las universidades de Canterlot y además era muy cómoda: cuartos bastante grandes, baños privados, una modernísima cocina comunal y una renta algo alta pero que incluía un abundante desayuno todos los días; así pues valía la pena. Los estudiantes no sólo disfrutaban su estadía, sino que también la gran mayoría eran muy amigos de la joven East Wind. Sobre todo porque era más o menos de su misma edad y a menudo salía con ellos, bromeaba y demás.

Incluso estaba incluida en los grupos de amigos de casi todos sus inquilinos, aunque no era ningún secreto que sus dos mejores amigos eran un muchacho muy estudioso llamado Emerald Horn y otra joven pegaso llamada Cream Cone. Ambos de su misma edad, cuando no estaban en la universidad se la pasaban bromeando y perdiendo el tiempo con su amiga East Wind. Hasta tenían su propio club de lectura, pero no por eso East les perdonaba la renta.

—¡Ey chicos! — Saludó East Wind al entrar a su residencia. — ¿Reunión esta noche?

—Ya la llevo esperando toda la semana — le guiñó un ojo Cream Cone, que estaba metida en un libro de recetas; pues iba a la Academia de cocineros superdotados de la Princesa Celestia.

—¿A las ocho en tu cuarto, amiga? — Preguntó alegremente Emerald.

—¡Es una cita! — Sonrió East Wind subiendo a su cuarto a hacer los preparativos.

Cuando el reloj dio las ocho, los dos ponis subieron charlando alegremente a la habitación de East y entraron. Una vez dentro la joven terrestre arrojó lejos la carta de Celestia y con su magia creó una larga túnica negra, con una gran capa azul y una máscara negra con una sonrisa pintada en azul.

Los otros dos ponis, pegaso y unicornio, crearon los mismos uniformes cada quien con su magia y se inclinaron ante ella.

—Gran Maestra — dijeron a la vez.

East dio una seca cabezada.

—Compañeros míos, mis Caballeros del Silencio… hoy hemos recibido respuesta a la carta que hace poco mandé a la Princesa. Una respuesta que como podrán ver… no me complace.

—¿Nos rechazó? — Preguntó con ira Emerald Horn. — ¡Maldita sea! ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer? ¿Van a seguir rechazando a nueve de cada diez que quieren entrar a la escuela? Que se pudran esos malditos viejos. ¡Ella misma es la directora, que haga algo!

—Emerald, cálmate por favor — suplicó Cream Cone, pues Emerald guardaba un enorme rencor contra el decano de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa; que lo rechazó a la primera y todo porque se puso nervioso al momento de su examen.

—Emerald tiene razón de molestarse — dijo la Gran Maestra East Wind. — Ese decano tiene que ser removido de su cargo. Pero no nos molestemos por la respuesta de la Princesa, ya lo hemos hablado Emerald Horn. Ella tendrá cuántos, ¿mil años? ¿diez mil? Las ideas cambian con el paso del tiempo, y lo que ella defendió en su tiempo no es válido ahora pero los ancianos se aferran a lo conocido porque temen a lo nuevo. Tenemos que enseñar con el ejemplo.

Los dos ponis miraron sorprendidos a su Gran Maestra que se rodeó de un aura mágica de gran poder.

—Mostraremos al mundo que no hay nada de malo en que el saber sea para todos: tomaremos esos documentos que sólo se encuentran en la Academia de Celestia, la más grande, y los repartiremos a todos por igual. Tendré que usar mucho poder pero ustedes ya han aprendido suficiente de la Magia del Silencio como para cubrirme si las cosas salen mal. Necesito que me compren tiempo, tiempo de entrar y copiar todos los documentos para luego repartirlos. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Cuente con nosotros, Gran Maestra — dijeron los dos inclinándose.

Fue así como al siguiente día los dos jóvenes Caballeros del Silencio se encaminaron hacia la famosa Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia, envueltos en sus largas túnicas y capas. Fuera de la Academia, como se veía siempre en esa época del año, había una gran fila de jóvenes unicornios esperando mostrar sus talentos; y la gran mayoría salía del edificio cabizbajos y murmurando no sé qué contra el decano Deep Knowledge. Cream Cone, extendió sus alas (la única parte visible de ella bajo la túnica de Caballero del Silencio) y voló sobre los aspirantes gritando:

—¿POR QUÉ SE ENCUENTRAN USTEDES AQUÍ, JÓVENES TALENTOS? ¿VIENEN A SER HUMILLADOS POR ESTOS QUE SE CREEN CON EL DERECHO DE MONOPOLIZAR EL SABER? QUITÉMOSLES SU PODER, LARGUÉMONOS TODOS, QUE SEAN ELLOS LOS QUE BUSQUEN A LOS ESTUDIANTES NO AL REVÉS.

—LA EDUCACIÓN ES UN DERECHO, NADIE PUEDE NEGARTE LO QUE TE PERTENECE POR NATURALEZA — Se unió Emerald a la gritería. — ¡ROMPAN FILAS! DEMUÉSTRENLE A LOS MAESTROS QUE NO SON NADA SIN NOSOTROS… ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO KNOWLEDGE? APESTAS, SIN NOSOTROS NO ERES NADA, NADA TE DA DERECHO A ELEGIR SOBRE NOSOTROS.

Un par de guardias privados, acostumbrados a las protestas de estudiantes rechazados, se acercaron a los dos Caballeros.

—Señores, por favor retírense de las instalaciones inmediatamente o nos forzarán a…

Cream Cone los envolvió con su magia y los arrojó de golpe por las ventanas de la Academia.

Dentro de ésta, un joven unicornio muy nervioso mostraba sus habilidades ante un jurado conformado por los futuros profesores; y presidido por el temible decano Deep Knowledge que lo intimidaba con su mirada penetrante.

—¿Y? se necesita talento señor Book Worm. Talento que usted no tiene, retírese por donde vino y…

Los dos guardias interrumpieron su rechazo ante el sorprendido jurado; para luego volver a ser levantados por un aura mágica de gran poder cada uno. Entonces los dos enmascarados entraron como si nada; retando a Deep Knowledge con la mirada.

—Hola decano, ¿disfrutando como siempre humillar a quienes buscamos el saber? — Dijo Emerald con odio en su voz. — Niño, no te preocupes por lo que te diga el pesado este, dentro de poco nada de lo que diga va a tener importancia. Así pasa con los viejos ridículos.

Deep Knowledge lo miró.

—¿Y usted quién es? ¿Es el del escándalo de afuera? No me diga que vino porque lo rechacé. Es mi deber como pedagogo el elegir a los mejores estudiante, y si no es usted de los mejores no tiene nada que venir a reclamarme señor… ¿es tan cobarde que viene enmascarado? Bueno, rechazo a tantos alumnos diarios que apenas si veo sus rostros. Lárguese pero dando la cara como un verdadero poni.

Y usando su magia intentó arrebatarle su máscara a ambos, pero la magia de ellos era mucho más fuerte que la del anciano decano. El unicornio levantó una ceja, y más cuando descubrió que uno de sus jóvenes rivales era una pegaso. ¿Una pegaso haciendo magia? ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

Fue cuando los guardias privados llegaron, esta vez en un gran número, rodeando a los perpetradores.

—Cream, encárgate de esto. Yo pido al viejo ridículo — dijo Emerald Horn.

Cream Cone soltó al guardia que había inmovilizado y con su magia hizo algo que nadie en la sala había visto antes: las sombras de cada uno se separaron y tomaron forma, avanzando contra sus dueños amenazadoramente. Cream Cone se encogió de hombros.

—Cada sombra tiene la fuerza de su dueño original. Esto… digamos que va a estar bueno.

Entonces las sombras atacaron, armados con lanzas y armaduras de las sombras, aunque no eran necesarias pues los guardias estaban demasiado aterrados por este hechizo de naturaleza desconocida.

Los profesores retrocedieron con temor mientras que con aire de suficiencia, el joven Emerald Horn avanzaba hacia Deep Knowledge, que por primera vez dudaba de lo que debía hacer.

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en toda la Academia.

—¡Los Archivos! ¡Alguien ha violado los hechizos de alta seguridad! — Gritó una vieja maestra.

Emerald hizo un ligero gesto, haciendo que su propia sombra la derribara y le hiciera una llave de lucha, siempre sin dejar de ver a Deep Knowledge con sus penetrantes ojos. Los otros maestros quisieron ir corriendo también pero sus sombras se tornaron en su contra. Todos menos la de Deep Knowledge que seguía siendo observado por Emerald. Hasta que de pronto el unicornio encapuchado soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te es tan divertido? — Preguntó Cream Cone.

—Amiga, estaba leyendo el alma de este pobre diablo para hallar su debilidad y… ¡uf! Mejor te lo muestro, de hecho… ¿por qué no lo vemos todos?

La fila de aspirantes escuchaba el escándalo dentro del auditorio donde se hacían los exámenes; cuando de pronto una turbación en el aire llamó su atención. Poco a poco en el cielo se formó la imagen de cierto potrillo unicornio que fue rechazado duramente por el decano de esa época:

— _¿Dijiste que te llamas Shiny Talent? Más bien Talentless. No puedes ni hacer bien un hechizo de levitación, no tienes talento para nada. Lárgate de mi vista… o mejor acércate, así puedo recordar bien la cara del PEOR aspirante que jamás ha osado pisar mi escuela._

La cara del pequeño se llenó de lágrimas, y salió llorando. ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo! El peor estudiante, el peor estudiante… y entonces tomó una resolución estúpida: se maquilló su Cutie Mark y la cara para presentarse con el nombre de Deep Knowledge y retomar el examen. ¿En qué pensaba?

—¿Sí, en qué pensabas Talenlentless? — Se burló Emerald. — ¿Por eso te haces el duro? ¿Para que no se note que en verdad eres el PEOR estudiante de la historia? ¡Uf! Y pensar que fui descalificado por alguien así de, ¡PATÉTICO!

Y se rio de forma bastante desagradable. El decano estaba temblando en un rincón, llorando de la humillación, ¿cómo pudo ese sujeto aprender ese horrible secreto? ¿Qué clase de magia manejaban esos dos? Pero lo peor fue cuando estallaron las carcajadas tanto de los aspirantes como de los rechazados, pasado el susto inicial comenzaron a gritar cosas como: TALENTLESS, y CAZATALENTOS SIN TALENTO y muchas cosas más.

Cream Cone miró con desaprobación a su compañeros pero no dijo nada, estaba más concentrada en la misión. Fue cuando una nueva explosión de magia llamó la atención de todos, que miraron hacia el techo de la Academia, en donde usando su magia… una poni que era obviamente una terrestre levitaba sobre todos extendiendo sus cascos:

—¡Hermanos ponis! ¡Escuchen el mensaje de los Caballeros del Silencio! ¡El saber es para todos! ¡Si no transmites el conocimiento, se pierde! Por eso yo les digo: ¡ID Y ENSEÑAD A TODOS!

Desde su Palacio, la Princesa Celestia había escuchado el inicio del escándalo pero no dijo nada esperando a ver en qué terminaba todo aquello. Se había preparado para intervenir si las fuerzas de la Academia se ponían muy duras contra los manifestantes (porque todos los ponis tenían derecho a manifestar) pero no se esperaba ese despliegue de magia contra ellos. ¿Sólo tres ponis lograron derrotar a los guardias? Y lo peor era la magia que usaron… Magia de las Sombras, literalmente la más oscura de las magias. Fue cuando corrió a intervenir y se topó con esa revelación del pasado de Deep Knowledge y los gritos de los aspirantes contra el decano.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que no se ha comportado de forma correcta pero…

Un nuevo despliegue de magia de Sombras, y entonces Celestia se camufló como otra unicornio aspirante observando a la perpetradora. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Entonces la vio, a la poni terrestre enmascarada y ese nombre: Caballeros del Silencio.

—¿Pero qué?

La Gran Maestra sintió esa presencia, su sensibilidad mágica estaba al nivel de los unicornios más poderosos. Entonces se inclinó:

—Doy mis más cordiales saludos a nuestra todopoderosa monarca, ¡La Princesa Celestia!

Hubo murmullos pero Celestia permaneció oculta; aunque eso sí: cargando sus poderes en caso fuera atacada, esta tipa tenía tanto poder como Twilight Sparkle o Candace… ¿y era una terrestre? ¿Qué demonios ocurría ahí?

—Es como decía mi carta Princesa Celestia, la selectividad académica permite la existencia de idiotas como Deep Knowledge que quieren quedarse el saber para ellos solos. Y a eso he venido: a demostrar que el saber es para todos sin importar qué. ESTUDIANTES DE CANTERLOT: LES REGALO, ¡TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS DE LA BIBLIOTECA DE ESTA PRESTIGIOSA ACADEMIA!

Extendió su casco y miles de pergaminos salieron disparados contra los estudiantes, que en un frenesí comenzaron a tomar los que pudieran y a organizar una huida masiva. Ahora la Academia no tenía nada de especial para nadie, el conocimiento estaba al alcance de todos.

—Así funcionan las cosas — se rio alegremente Cream Cone: por cada copia que destruyan, la gente hará diez más. Ir y enseñar a todos.

—Ir y enseñar a todos — confirmó Emerald. — Y para todos aquellos que lo deseen, nuestra magia está al alcance de quien desee aprender.

—No importa si eres unicornio, terrestre o pegaso — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Si deseas aprender magia, ¡entonces yo soy tu maestra!

Y dicho esto, Cream y Emerald tomaron en cascos a su Gran Maestra y desaparecieron entre las sombras ante la confundida Princesa que por el shock de lo que vio no reaccionó para nada. ¿Robar todo el saber exclusivo de la Academia para luego regalarlo?

—Es el colmo, pero tengo que consultarlo con los otros. Esto es demasiado turbio para mí.

* * *

—Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de saber si esta gente del incidente de la Academia es de fiar — dijo Luna. — Porque… si bien no apruebo lo que hicieron, ¿se dan cuenta que lo único malo que hicieron fue robarnos? No vendieron el conocimiento a nadie, simplemente lo repartieron sin costo… y de tal modo que es imposible para nosotros rastrear a quienes tienen este saber que hasta hace poco era exclusivo para unos cuantos.

—Sí, es como lo dijo uno de ellos, repartieron tantos que por cada copia que recuperemos hacen como diez más — dijo Celestia molesta. — Lo que han hecho ya no tiene remedio… pero comprendo lo que dices, hermana. Lo que hicieron no fue con mala intención, simplemente siguen un ideal que aunque equivocado no es maligno en lo absoluto. Pero…

—Sí, puede ser peligroso; si sólo vienes y comienzas a regalar el conocimiento de los hechizos más poderosos así como así, sin fijarte a quién le enseñas, no sabes en cascos de quién caerá este saber — dijo Candace mordiéndose el labio pensativamente. — De que lo que hicieron fue peligroso no lo discutimos. Ahora lo que me muero por saber… es conocer por seguro la magnitud de este daño que han hecho, es como dice tía Luna. Quiero saber más, qué tan en peligro estamos realmente por este grupo de fanáticos.

Twilight permaneció un buen rato callada, hundida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Twily? — Preguntó Shining con una sonrisa, su hermana siempre tenía buenas ideas y si alguien podía dar a la solución esa era ella.

Twilight asintió, aunque dudosa. Sabía que lo que iba a decir no les iba a gustar nada de nada a su mentora y a Shining; y mucho menos a Luna y a Candace que no estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado. Pero de todos modos esa era la solución más rápida que se le venía a la mente. ¿No era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada?

Así pues, tomando aire, Twilight comenzó:

—De hecho… hay una forma de conocer a ciencia cierta si estos tales Caballeros del Silencio serán una futura amenaza o no. Hay alguien a quien le podemos preguntar, por algo son viajeros del tiempo… pero es sólo una idea… no se enojen.

Celestia y Shining Armor se levantaron de golpe, horrorizados ante tal sugerencia.

—¡Twily! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar algo así! — Exigió Shining Armor.

—Juramos no volver a mencionar ese desagradable incidente — declaró Celestia muy agitada. — NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ALGO ASÍ, ¿ENTENDIDO?

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar la realidad — dijo Twilight. — Siempre que haya una amenaza para el Reino, ellas se alzarán, ¿o no lo recuerdan? A mí me dan más escalofríos que a ustedes, por razones obvias, pero de todos modos… tengo la horrible sensación que tenemos que actuar rápido y ellas son la vía más directa.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo preocupada, pero por lo menos Twilight tenía un punto: si había alguien quien debía de estar más preocupada por ese otro asunto, esa era ella.

—Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de información importante — dijo Luna de pronto.

Twilight asintió.

—Sí, lo lamentamos Princesa Luna y Candace. Es una historia un poco… digamos que turbia y sigo sin tragármela del todo a pesar que la viví en carne propia. Digamos que… ¿han escuchado hablar de una antigua enemiga nuestra llamada Starlight Glimmer?

Celestia y Shining torcieron el gesto y se estremecieron ante el recuerdo. Luna y Candace por su parte asintieron, sin entender la reacción de Celestia y Shining.

—Pues sí… lo mencionaron un par de veces en una de nuestras reuniones de puesta al día, era la loca que quitaba Cutie Marks ¿por? ¿Pasó algo con ella?

—Fue brutalmente asesinada — dijo Celestia torciendo el gesto. — Y yo fui testigo.

—¿Un asesinato frente a ti, tía? — Se escandalizó Candace. — ¿Pero qué demonios ocurrió?

Twilight miró a los otros dos, que le hicieron un gesto que claramente significaba que si ella sacó el tema a relucir, ella tendría que contarlo detalle a detalle. Tomando aire, Twilight comenzó a describir esa extraña experiencia:

—Starlight Glimmer regresó, buscando venganza. Nos arrebató otra vez nuestras Cutie Marks y las destruyó para que no las recuperáramos y no la detuviéramos como la última vez. Eso hizo que nos ocultáramos por diez años, desesperadas buscando una solución a lo que ella nos había hecho… pero nada. Después de diez años nosotras decidimos usar la carta final: la magia oscura. Con ella…

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Dijo Luna. — Todavía veo tu Cutie Mark, ¿qué te pasa? Y si usaste magia oscura para recuperarla… no hay nada que pueda lograr eso, la conozco bien. ¿De qué estás hablando Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight no supo que decir y Celestia miró a su hermana como advirtiéndole, entonces Twilight continuó con su relato:

—Con la magia oscura no pudimos recuperar nuestras Cutie Marks, pero sí nuestras habilidades… al renunciar a nuestras vidas y también a nuestra muerte. Nos transformamos en algo más, horribles criaturas que sólo viven para matar y torturar. No-muertas. Con el nuevo nombre de Caballeras Undead masacramos a Starlight Glimmer… pero fue sólo el principio.

Luna y Candace se estremecieron ante la mención de los no-muertos. Habían visto sólo uno en sus vidas y era suficiente para no olvidarlos nunca… esos ojos rojos, los colmillos, el deseo incontrolable de matar, matar y seguir matando; eran prácticamente criaturas sin capacidad de razonar, y lo peor de todo era que no podían detenerse por nada del mundo. En ambas ocasiones que vieron a esas criaturas tuvieron que encerrarlos con hechizos de gran poder que recargaban cada cierto tiempo porque no querían volver a ver a esas criaturas, ¿entonces Twilight era una de ellos? Pero era diferente… ¿cómo era capaz de razonar? Entonces Twilight continuó:

—Eso fue sólo el inicio, gracias a nuestra afinidad por los Elementos de la Armonía logramos conservar suficiente cordura para matar sólo a aquellos que amenazaban a Equestria; convirtiéndonos en el terror de todo aquel que se atreviera a tal cosa. Matábamos con horribles torturas y todo, y así pasaron miles de años… hasta que conseguimos regresar en el tiempo. Justo al momento que lo inició todo, justo antes que Starlight Glimmer nos quitara nuestras Cutie Marks para evitar que nuestros yos pasados cometiéramos sus mismos errores.

Luna sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Entonces todo eso que contaste, ocurrió en otra línea de tiempo?

Twilight asintió:

—Y nuestras versiones malvadas ahora coexisten con nosotras… y es a ellas a quienes podemos preguntarles si los Caballeros del Silencio son en verdad una amenaza.

Shining y la Princesa Celestia intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, ¿preguntarles a las Undead? Sería prácticamente invitarlas a masacrar. No, no lo permitirían… pero por otro lado, sabían que intervendrían de todos modos.

* * *

—No… por favor, haré lo que sea — suplicaba el hechicero minotauro, mientras era sostenido firmemente por la magia de una alicornio y una unicornio.

A simple vista eran ponis comunes y corrientes, una de color lavanda y crines violetas fuerte; otra de color blanco y cabellos morados, pero una vez se veían de cerca era obvio que estos monstruos eran mucho más, a juzgar por los brillantes colmillos y los ojos rojos con la mirada llena de crueldad y sadismo.

—¿Qué no planeabas tomar Equestria para ti, Príncipe Steel-Fists? Lo lamentamos, pero no podemos permitirlo — dijo suavemente la alicornio líder. — Bien, es su turno chicas. Que sea doloroso por favor.

Con una sierra doble para cortar madera, dos terrestres se acercaron amenazadoramente; tomando uno de los extremos cada una en sus bocas. Comenzaron entonces a serrarle las piernas a su víctima, mientras que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el bosque Everfree. Y para colmo dos pegasos, las que alguna vez fueron Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash tomaron un hacha cada una y comenzaron a arrancarle los brazos sin delicadeza alguna.

—No… por favor no… — suplicaba el Minotauro, pero sus súplicas se perdían entre las risas de las Caballeras Undead.

—Night Terror, o Spike, como estés de humor que te llamen. Es tu turno, amor — llamó la alicornio líder, antes conocida como Twilight Sparkle ahora Midnight; pues su nueva forma corrupta por las tinieblas no era digna de su nombre anterior.

El enorme dragón de ojos rojos y alas negras tomó entonces las extremidades cercenadas y para horror del Príncipe, las devoró lentamente. Steel-Fists intentaba desesperadamente de desviar la mirada del horrible espectáculo pero entre las que fueron Fluttershy y Applejack en vida sostuvieron su cabeza y la que antiguamente era conocida como Pinkie Pie lo obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Al final la que quedaba era la única unicornio del grupo, que en vida fuer Rarity. Con su anormal sentido de la crueldad combinado con su amor por embellecer cosas, ella era una artista de la muerte; y ese infeliz sería otra obra más. Tomó dos joyas y las clavo en los ojos de Steel Fists y luego se preparó maquillando y perfumando la cabeza para que una vez lista ésta fuera cortada y el resto del equipo hiciera lo que quisiera con el cadáver. Era un trabajo horrible pero todas lo disfrutaban. Y el colmo era que de este modo protegían Equestria, sólo hacían sus horribles actos en nombre del Reino.

—¿Sienten eso? — Preguntó la alicornio líder. — Hay algo en el aire…

—Eso es… — sonrió la unicornio artista. — ¿Una posible amenaza? Siento como si tendremos que entrar a la acción de un momento a otro chicas…

—Pues me alegro, este sujeto me dejó con ganas de más diversión, ¡Muchísima más diversión! DIVERTIDO, MATAR ES DIVERTIDO, MUY DIVERTIDO — Se rio macabramente una de las terrestres.

—Conocemos tu entusiasmo compañera — dijo la otra terrestre, mientras se arreglaba su sombrero de vaquero. — Pero en su momento, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que nuestros otros yos no dejarán que actuemos así como así…

—Como si eso pudiera detenernos, ¿desde cuándo la Corona ha requerido de nuestros servicios? — Se rio una de las pegasos. — Iremos, pelearemos, ganaremos y punto. Sin preguntarle a nadie.

—Nada amable pero de lo contrario nos obligarían a esperar — dijo la otra pegaso. — ¿Entonces está bien con todos esperar?

—Esperemos — dijo la alicornio líder. — Estos son los diez años en los que estuvimos vagando sin Cutie Mark así que no tenemos idea de qué sucedió en este lapso. Y en serio si no estuviera ya muerta me moriría por averiguarlo.

Sólo su amante de toda la no-vida, Night Terror (¿o Spike?) se rio con su pésimo chiste; y entonces se retiraron a su guarida, en el antiguo Palacio de las Princesas. Esperar siempre tenía su recompensa después de todo…

* * *

 **Y sale este fic, que lo hice con el permiso de mi amiga Cyandel25 que tiene su propia versión del fic (al que he tenido la desgracia de corregirle la ortografía) de acción más lenta y es en primera persona. Esta vez he mezclado otro de mis fics para ponerle un toque de más acción y todo. Espero les haya gustado y eso.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:  
Un futuro incierto**

Cream Cone y Emerald Horn colocaron a su Gran Maestra East Wind en su cama una vez llegaron a la pensión estudiantil. La chica dormía profundamente luego de realizar tantas copias mágicas; y no se diga el romper las defensas de la Academia personal de Celestia.

—Increíble que sea una poni terrestre la portadora de semejante poder mágico — dijo Emerald Horn observando a East Wind. No estaba preocupado, claro que no, él sabía bien que su Gran Maestra sólo dormía. Pero igual que siempre estaba admirado de ella.

—Oye, ten más respeto, a esta poni terrestre le debemos demasiado — le recriminó Cream Cone con un toque de reproche. — El hecho que sea una poni terrestre sólo…

—Si no la respetara ella no sería mi maestra, idiota — le recriminó el unicornio molesto. Pero al ver la cara de su compañera, se relajó. — Lo siendo, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que esto me está poniendo muy nervioso. Nuestro numerito de hoy va a tener consecuencias y lo sabes, de por sí desafiamos en su cara a la Princesa Celestia; y por si eso fuera poco demostramos que manejamos un tipo de magia desconocida para ella.

—Sí, creo que te entiendo; pero creo que lo mejor será consultarlo con la almohada, luego de lo de hoy necesito dormir. Todos necesitamos dormir.

—No, ve tú si quieres, yo me quedaré junto a la Gran Maestra — dijo Emerald Horn.

—Emerald… — comenzó la pegaso, pero su compañero la paró con un gesto.

—Tranquila Cream, es sólo que me preocupa un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Fuimos muy impulsivos hoy y tengo el horrible presentimiento que la Princesa Celestia hará algo por nuestro numerito en su universidad. Además mañana no tengo clases, así que dormiré temprano, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo…

—Sí, ya entendí — dijo Cream Cone sonriendo a su compañero, le enternecía que después de todo se preocupara tanto por su Gran Maestra. — Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿sí? Y si por casualidad ocurre lo que temes, grita. Pase lo que pase somos un equipo, Emerald.

Emerald Horn le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a Cream Cone y se quedó junto a su maestra contemplándola y preguntándose por enésima vez de dónde había salido tan admirable poni, no sólo una terrestre capaz de usar magia; sino que pregonaba el libre aprendizaje, la más noble de las causas.

—Gran Maestra… — murmuró Emerald velando por sus sueños.

East Wind flotaba, flotaba entre sus memorias reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer y preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto. Ante ella se formó su primer recuerdo relacionado con esa vida dedicada a la enseñanda; en ese recuerdo una East Wind de seis años de edad le preguntaba a su maestra de jardín de infantes si los terrestres podían hacer magia también; porque ella quería ser como su mejor amiga. Luego de su inocente pregunta, vio claramente cómo toda la clase se rio de ella; pero por suerte su profesora, buena como ella sola, la consoló con ternura:

—¡Niños! No es bueno reírse de alguien que tiene una duda, y es una pregunta tan válida como cualquier otra, después de todo venimos a la escuela para aprender, ¿entendido?

Los niños no respondieron, pero eso no le importó a la pequeña East Widn, ella miraba a su maestra esperando su respuesta; que a pesar de la amabilidad del tono, fue devastadora:

—Lo lamento mucho East Wind, pero no. La magia pura es un don que sólo poseen los unicornios, pero tú también puedes hacer magia a tu manera. Los terrestres tienen el poder de estar conectados con la naturaleza, pueden hacer crecer comida y todo lo necesario para vivir de la tierra con más facilidad y rapidez que el resto de los ponis. A todos nos corresponde un don, East Wind.

La pequeña se sintió mal por esa respuesta pero pronto se acostumbraría, ¿o no? East Wind adulta sonreía viendo a la sombra de su pasado intentar adaptarse a la vida de terrestre pero siempre sin estar conforme. Aunque lo negara una y otra vez, la pequeña East estaba obsesionada con aprender magia. Quería hacerlo, era su mayor anhelo; pero era un imposible y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Pero entonces llegó él, el Gran Maestro. Siempre había estado ahí como su vecino gruñón, un anciano grifo llamado el señor "Plumas Oxidadas" (o al menos así lo apodaban los niños). Un día como cualquiera jugando al Hoof-Ball con sus amigos del barrio, East rompió la ventana del señor Plumas y no tuvo más remedio que ir a hablar con él.

—¿Sí? — Dijo el grifo, saliendo a abrirle.

—Este… hola señor Plumas. Disculpe que lo moleste pero estábamos jugando a la pelota y rompí su ventana con el balón y entonces…

El grifo gruñó, haciendo retroceder a los amigos que acompañaban a East, el tal Plumas Oxidadas les daba mucho miedo a los niños. Entonces, sin decir palabra, el grifo arrojó la pelota de vuelta a los niños y arrastró a East hacia dentro de su casa.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas mocosa, ustedes jueguen; ella y yo discutiremos muy seriamente lo de mi ventana.

Entonces cerró la puerta con la aterrada East pensando qué podía hacerle el grifo.

—¡Por favor señor Plumas, no se enoje conmigo! Si quiere hable con mi mamá para que le de todos mis domingos hasta pagarle la ventana pero por favor no se moleste…

El grifo extendió una de sus garras y la ventana fue cubierta por un aura mágica negra, que la reparó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes por la ventana, pequeña East Wind. Lo que me interesa en este momento eres tú…

—¡Increíble! — Dijo East saltando de la impresión, olvidando su miedo. — No sabía que los grifos podían usar magia. En la escuela dijeron que sólo…

—¿Que necesitas una cosa fea en la cabeza para usar la magia? Pues no, basta y sobra con querer aprender — dijo el grifo con tranquilidad. — Y es por eso que quería hablarte, pequeña. Te he estado observando, he leído tu alma. Tienes algo especial, un deseo al que no has renunciado a pesar que todos insisten en que es un imposible. Magia, desde siempre te ha fascinado y sigues guardando esperanzas de aprender a pesar que eres una poni terrestre.

East Wind desvió la mirada.

—Sí, sé que es tonto pero…

—¿No me has escuchado, East Wind? No necesitas una cosa fea en la cabeza; basta y sobra con querer aprender. Si tú quieres aprender magia, entonces puedes aprender magia; sólo necesitas a alguien que te guíe y crea en ti, pero la capacidad de aprender está en ti, en tus deseos.

East Wind miró al grifo fascinada.

—¿Entonces, usted me enseñaría magia querido señor Plumas?

El grifo asintió.

—Así es niña, si no transmites el conocimiento, se pierde; por eso yo creo en ir y enseñar a todos, ese es el credo por el que vivo. Pero antes de enseñarte, tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿en verdad estás dispuesta a aprender magia?

—Sí, estoy dispuesta señor Plumas. Quiero eso más que otra cosa en la vida.

—¡Entonces, yo soy tu maestro!

La adulta East Wind sonrió al ver cuando le contó a su madre que el señor Plumas le había ofrecido que limpiara su casa a cambio de la ventana; sólo para tener una excusa para visitarlo, y luego decir que se encariñó con él, aunque esa última parte sí era verdad. Quería mucho a su maestro, que le develaba uno a uno los secretos de la magia de las Sombras y con ella, de todas las magias.

—No hay nada que te limite, si quieres aprender, entonces puedes hacerlo. Los ponis cometen el error de dejarse llevar por sus Cutie Marks, está bien que ese sea su talento especial, pero no por eso tienen que estancarse ahí y dejar de aprender y desarrollar nuevos talentos.

Sabias palabras que East Wind atesoró para siempre y entrenaba. Con el tiempo no sólo le enseñaba magia, sino también la ideología de los Caballeros del Silencio.

—Querida East Wind, nosotros nos basamos en un solo principio: ir y enseñar a todos, pues si el conocimiento no es transmitido, entonces se perderá para siempre.

—Y dígame señor Plumas, ¿por qué se hacen llamar Caballeros del Silencio?

—Porque las Sombras son incomprendidas. Hasta ahora te he enseñado que Sombra significa el Vacío, la oscuridad que dará origen a la luz y luego a todas las cosas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien señor Plumas.

—Pues la mayoría dice que las sombras son el mal, y es cierto que las sombras dan origen al mal; pero también al bien, porque eso es la sombra: el origen de todo. Pero como nos siguen confundiendo con el mal, tenemos que ocultarnos bajo el mando el Silencio para así transmitir nuestro saber. Es irónico, pues aunque pregonamos la libre enseñanza tenemos cuidado de seleccionar a quiénes enseñamos porque de este modo nos mantenemos a salvo. No sé si te lo conté ya, East Wind, pero yo soy el último de los Caballeros del Silencio.

East Wind miró a su maestro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos persiguieron por culpa del malentendido que te expliqué. Enseñamos a muchos y por eso es que logré sobrevivir yo, pero a menos que transmita mi conocimiento éste se perderá y los Caballeros nos iremos para siempre.

—¡No lo permitiré señor Plumas! ¡Yo seré la nueva Gran Maestra! La verdad que ustedes enseñan es hermosa y tenemos que defenderla. Ir y enseñar a todos es algo que quiero hacer, por eso enséñeme todo lo que sabe y yo lo enseñaré a otros. Porque eso es lo que hacemos los Caballeros del Silencio.

El señor Plumas sonrió.

—Me conmueves East Wind. Entonces a partir de hoy ya no te enseñaré sólo magia sino también nuestros ritos y demás.

Lo que pasó luego fue que le enseñaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siguiendo la tradición de los Caballeros, combate mágico, y una complicada jerarquía y protocolos del Silencio. Había muchas cosas sin sentido como usar las túnicas negras y azules, pero ella respetaba al señor Plumas, a quien ahora debía llamar Gran Maestro, y lo obedecía en todo. Los años pasaron y East Wind pronto se hizo bella y muy poderosa; y mientras tanto el señor Plumas se hacía viejo y decrépito, pero no dejó de enseñarle ni un día.

—East Wind — dijo por fin. — No me queda mucho tiempo, querida East Wind. Y aunque te lo digo siempre, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, eres más que mi discípula, eres mi hija. Querida hija, la hija que nunca tuve, acércate.

East Wind se acercó, y el Gran Maestro le hizo un pequeño ademán con las garras, que según los ritos significaba que le transmitía su título. Y para hacerlo oficial, tomó de entre su propia sombra la sombra de un libro y la depositó en la sombra de East Wind.

—El libro de las Sombra, el texto sagrado de los Caballeros del Silencio. Dime East Wind, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?

—Ir y enseñar a todos…

—Pues ve y enseña a todos pequeña.

—Pero no sé por dónde empezar…

—Canterlot, es la ciudad de los sueños, donde muchos jóvenes van a estudiar y hacerse mejores en las artes que desean. Cuando vine por primera vez a Equestria era mi intención quedarme ahí, pero las cosas no se dieron… tenía que ocultarme. East, te he nombrado mi heredera universal, mi casa en Canterlot; mis cuentas de banco, todo es tuyo ahora. Ve a Canterlot, enseña a quienes desean aprender. Que nuestro legado de ir y enseñar a todos viva… pero cuidado. Siempre sé cuidadosa pues no muchos entienden la verdad de nuestra fuente de poder. La sombra no es el mal sino el principio de todo.

East Wind lloró y juró que haría realidad el sueño de su Gran Maestro, sueño que tomó como suyo y que ahora cumplía poco a poco; aunque no dejaba de pensar si lo que hizo estuvo bien. Se había precipitado, de eso estaba segura; pero no sabía qué clase de consecuencias había. Por primera vez la doctrina no tenía todas las respuestas.

Finalmente despertó, con sus fuerzas recuperadas pero aún llena de dudas. Y no ayudó mucho con que lo primero que se topara fuera el rostro de Emerald Horn.

—¿Emerald? ¿Te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche?

—Tenía qué, Gran Maestra. No tengo ni idea de qué va a suceder después de lo que hicimos y tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

La Gran Maestra no pudo sino sonreír, la fidelidad del joven unicornio siempre la había conmovido, luego que lo consolara y le ofreciera un nuevo camino el día en que fue rechazado por el profesor Deep Knowledge, era su estudiante más fiel. Aunque no estaba tan avanzado como Cream Cone, avanzaba rápido.

—Gracias por la ayuda Emerald. Ahora ve a dormir, ya recuperé mis fuerzas y puedo encargarme de lo que sea.

—Sí, gracias Gran Maestra — dijo él inclinándose ante ella y salió tambaleándose del sueño.

East Wind no pudo sino sonreír, aunque rápido se puso seria. A la hora de la verdad, ella podría enfrentar a los posibles peligros; pero a sus estudiantes aún les faltaba, tenía que darse prisa en sus enseñanzas para que pudieran defenderse solos.

Luna y Candace avanzaban tras Spike que le hacía de guía. Ambas sabían llegar al antiguo Palacio de Luna y Celestia, pero no tenían el valor de ir solas a enfrentarse a esos seres llamados "Caballeras Undead". Luego de la discusión, Twilight cedió que era mala idea el ver a esas versiones suyas; pero Luna y Candace querían ver de cerca a las criaturas. Al final convencieron a Spike que las acompañara, aunque él no les dijo sus razones. Sólo atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar al Palacio; a donde entraron despacio, constantemente observando las sombras que se movían. Entonces Candace soltó un grito de terror.

Ante ellos, en una bandeja de plata, yacía una cabeza de minotauro con joyas en lugar de ojos; artísticamente maquillada y embalsamada de tal modo que soltaba un agradable aroma a pino y a limón.

Luna aguantó las náuseas, pero Candace y Spike no pudieron aguantar y vomitaron cada quién, era demasiado repulsivo.

—¡Caballeras Undead! ¡Muéstrense! — Gritó Luna destruyendo el horrendo regalo con su magia. — ¡En el nombre de la Corona exijo verlas ahora mismo!

Las sombras a su alrededor se movieron, mostrando siete pares de ojos rojos y sin vida que los miraron fijamente. Una a una, las Caballeras Undead salieron a la luz; y los tres visitantes sintieron un horrible escalofrío al verlas. Era como ver a las seis protectoras de la Armonía, pero con una expresión de crueldad y malignidad en sus rostros; eso y las cicatrices de la magia oscura como era el color grisáceo de sus cuerpos, los ojos rojos y los agudísimos colmillos.

Las seis monstruosas ponis y el enorme dragón morado de alas negras se inclinaron ante ellos. Spike era el más asustado, más que todo porque fue el que vio en persona los horribles actos que eran capaces de cometer. Sobre todo el dragón que devoró las patas de Starlight Glimmer mientras la obligaba a mirar.

Night Terror notó el miedo en Spike y bufó fastidiado.

—¿Qué te asusta niñito? Si le quitas lo de los ojos rojos, así te verás cuando seas grande. Los dragones solemos crecer mucho, ¿no?

—Night Terror, no es el momento — dijo Midnight, levantándose.

—Sabes que me pone de malas interrumpir nuestros momentos de depravación sexual, estaba tan a gusto contigo entre mi…

—Por favor no — pidió Spike. — Twilight es algo así como mi mamá, no puedo pensar en siquiera en…

—Ni siquiera has entrado a la pubertad, luego te presentaré al complejo de Edipo — dijo Night Terror. — Además.

—¡BASTA YA! — Gritó Luna con su Voz de Canterlot. — El verlas aquí de por sí es lo suficientemente perturbador, no quiero traumatizarme más de lo planeado. Necesito información sobre un posible peligro, ustedes son viajeras del tiempo, y quiero saber si un movimiento de fanáticos es peligroso o no.

—¿Qué Glimmer ya tenía adeptos? Bien, ¡Undeads, iremos a acabar con esos malditos de la Cutie Mark igual de una buena vez! — Gritó la alicornio del grupo de las Undeads.

—¿Y si son víctimas también? — Quiso saber la pegaso que en vida fue Fluttershy.

—Si la Princesa dice que son un peligro, eso significa que debemos hacer que corra la sangre — dijo Midnight — Y somos las servidoras más fieles de la Corona.

—¡No son los adeptos de Starlight Glimmer! — Gritó Candace viendo que los monstruos no muertos comenzaban a moverse. — Y por lo que más quieran, no se pongan así. No maten a nadie por favor…

—Somos no-muertas, nosotras matamos, esa es la naturaleza — dijo la que fue Rainbow Dash. — Es como pedirte a ti que dejes de amar.

Luna le hizo una señal a Candace para que se calmara.

—Nosotras conocemos formas ancestrales para sellar a bestias como ustedes y lo saben — dijo Luna. — Es más fácil que destruirlas.

La terrestre, que era Pinkie Pie en vida, se rio.

—Los no-muertos son seres irracionales que sólo matan a todo lo que se les pase enfrente; nosotras por nuestra pequeña afinidad con los Elementos de la Armonía tenemos la capacidad de pensar, planear y trabajar juntas. ¿Creen que en nuestra propia línea de tiempo no intentaron sellarnos?

—Esos hechizos no funcionan cuando los no-muertos sabemos lo que hacemos — se rio la versión oscura de Applejack.

Ambas Princesas se quedaron calladas sin saber qué decir, lo mismo Spike que seguía sin sacarse de la cabeza la imagen creada por Night Terror. Pero finalmente Luna recobró el dominio de sí misma:

—Caballeros del Silencio, ¿qué saben de ellos?

Midnight levantó una ceja.

—¿Los idiotas de "Ir y enseñar a todos" no? vaya que fueron un problema.

—Durante nuestros diez años de oscuridad, cuando perdimos recién nuestras Cutie Marks y vagábamos por el mundo buscando solución, nos topamos con esa secta. De hecho, muchos de nuestros poderes provienen de nuestro aprendizaje con ellos.

Las Undead cerraron los ojos y se fundieron con las sombras, apareciendo detrás de sus interlocutores.

—No entiendo, creí que sólo podrían aprender Rarity y tú Twilight, sólo ustedes son unicornios y esa es magia — dijo Candace extrañada y asustada a la vez.

—Ese es uno de los tantos problemas que acarrean los Caballeros del Silencio — dijo la alicornio. — Y me llamo Midnight, no Tw… uf, en serio no puedo ni pronunciar el que fue mi nombre en vida. Ellos enseñan magia a todos por igual, su Gran Maestra es una terrestre; y ella y Glimmer tuvieron un par de enfrentamientos durante esa época, ambas defensoras de una ideología equivocada, pero a diferencia de Glimmer la Gran Maestra jamás impuso su ley ante nadie.

—¿Entonces?

—El problema con ella es que con tal que le dijeras que querías aprender, ella te enseñaba, jamás preguntó para qué querías usar ese saber. Puso en peligro a Equestria, pero porque ponía todo el saber al alcance de todos por igual, buenos o malos no le importaba; ella quería enseñar. Una buena chica pero la ideología de un verdadero idiota — dijo Midnight.

—Pero dijiste que ustedes mismas aprendieron de ella — dijo Spike.

Midnight suspiró.

—Sí, pero no podíamos usar lo que nos enseñaba porque estábamos debilitadas por el hechizo de Glimmer, de hecho no pudimos usar esos poderes sino hasta que nos hicimos no-muertas. En fin, volviendo a la historia, fueron dos años llenos de decepción antes de renunciar, a pesar que la Gran Maestra quería seguir creyendo en nosotras. Recuerdo que antes de irnos Glimmer quiso poner sus garras en Canterlot pero los Caballeros habían convertido a todos en usuarios de magia tan poderosos que le pararon los cascos a la loca, eso fue el colmo pues nos dimos por vencidas.

—Entonces fue gracias a los Caballeros que Starlight Glimmer no se apoderó de Equestria en su línea de tiempo — dijo Candace.

—Así es — confirmó la que fue Rarity. — Equestria estaba dividida, por un lado ciudades enteras de Caballeros del Silencio; por otro los idiotas sin talento de Glimmer. Y luego la Corona, que no podía tomar un bando u otro. Al final ya saben qué pasó, matamos a Glimmer y creímos que los Caballeros estaban bien, pues su deber era noble.

—Pero como les dije, pusieron el mundo en peligro al regalarle el conocimiento a todos sin pensarlo dos veces — dijo Midnight recordando con odio todo aquello. — Enfrentamos muchos peligros, por gente ambiciosa que de no ser por los Caballeros del Silencio no podría haberse hecho con conocimientos tan poderosos. Al final tomamos la resolución de matarlos a todos.

—No fue fácil, por cada uno que exterminábamos aparecían otros diez — dijo la que fue Pinkie Pie. — Todo por su maldita ideología de ir y enseñar a todos, y de hecho hasta la fecha me pregunto si en verdad los exterminamos o se hicieron más listos.

—El asunto es que tomamos muchas vidas inocentes por culpa de los que hicieron el mal con las enseñanzas de la tal Gran Maestra — dijo la Fluttershy oscura. — Pero tuvimos qué, ese día aprendimos que la estupidez es mucho más peligrosa que la maldad pura. Los Caballeros del Silencio deben irse.

Luna y Candace se miraron preocupadas, pero al final Luna confrontó a las Caballeras:

—Y dígannos, ¿luego de que nos vayamos qué harán? ¿Ir a cazar Caballeros del Silencio?

—No es fácil — dijo Midnight. — Los malditos son muy escurridizos, pero sí. Iniciará la caza y luego la carnicería. ¿Van a prohibirnos meternos? No pueden, porque protegeremos Equestria aunque ustedes no estén de acuerdo.

Luna permaneció tranquila.

—Lo sé, de hecho es por eso que vine de todos modos; porque sé que intervendrían aunque no les dijéramos nada. Tia es una tonta que cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, pero con lo que cuentan se demuestra que hay cosas que salen de su comprensión.

—Sí, al igual que los Caballeros ella se mantiene en una ideología infantil — sonrió Night Terror. — Aunque no pone en peligro a otros por eso, por algo existimos nosotros; para que ella conserve su inocencia y nosotros nos manchamos de sangre.

Luna permaneció tranquila.

—Bien, mis guardias iniciarán la búsqueda inmediata de los Caballeros del Silencio, lo mismo que los del Sol y la Guardia de Cristal; y tendrán órdenes estrictas de interponerse en su camino si los ven atacando.

—No es nada a lo que no estemos acostumbradas cariño — dijo aburridamente la unicornio que fue Rarity.

—Pero de todos modos, si vine fue porque quería conocer a las contrapartes de las Guardianas de la Armonía; y porque quiero solicitarles algo. Si atrapan a la Gran Maestra, no la maten. Tráiganla ante mí, necesito saber algo.

—¿Sólo eso? Bueno, ella es una idiota por eso no me duele dejarla vivir — dijo Midnight. — Bien, podemos hacer eso; mucho más razonable que no actuar.

—Y cuando la capturen, llévenla al Imperio, lejos de la vigilancia de mi tía — dijo Candace. — No quiero que se entere que tratamos con seres malvados, y sí, también nosotros nos interpondremos si los captamos matando a alguien.

—Y de paso están ideando la forma de cómo eliminarnos para siempre, como dijimos, estamos acostumbradas — dijo la pegaso amarilla y crin rosa. — Bien, entendemos.

Entonces las Princesas y Spike se retiraron del recinto de las Caballeras Undead. Se respiraba un clima de confusión y tensión típico de cuando cada una de las partes involucradas en cierta reunión diplomática hacía sus propios planes.

Y así como las Undead, los Caballeros del Silencio también armarían su plan y su movimiento, todo aquello se sentía en el aire.

* * *

 **Helo aquí, otro cap en donde termino de plantear cómo será el desarrollo de la historia. Eyedragon, me vendría bien tu ayuda en este género… por favor, claro. Sin más me despediré con mi típico:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:  
** **Golpes entre las sombras**

Era bien entrada la noche, entre las profundidades del antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, donde un extraño y perturbador grupo de ponis cubiertas por largas capuchas que sólo dejaban ver sus brillantes ojos rojos afilaba y sacaba brillo a sus armas. Todas de tipo punzante, como cuchillos, enormes agujas, incluso una barra de hierro a la que toscamente le habían sacado una amenazadora punta. Y en uno de los patios traseros, un enorme dragón morado de alas negras hacía lo propio con sus garras y colmillos.

El rito era necesario para las Undeads, de esa forma aplazaban lo más posible el momento de la masacre; así ésta les resultaba más placentera y se aseguraban de no perder el control de sí mismas. Aunque no lo demostraran, en ellas siempre existía una genuina preocupación que su naturaleza oscura terminara por destruir lo poco que les quedaba de su conciencia. Y el más preocupado era Night Terror, pues él no tenía conexión alguna con los Elementos de la Armonía; sólo su gran amor por su madre lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Y aquí me tienen recordando estas estupideces una vez más — se rio el dragón mientras dejaba su mente divagar por aquellos sucesos de hacía milenios:

* * *

De hecho, había sido en aquel mismo Palacio en aquel mismo patio en donde estaba cuando luego de varios años de búsqueda, el joven Spike había llegado al fin de su larga búsqueda.

—¡Twilight! ¡Chicas! — Rugió el dragón entrando violentamente al recinto.

Las seis ponis encapuchadas se volvieron hacia él. Spike no había cambiado demasiado, tan sólo era más alto y le habían crecido alas; pero por lo demás era el mismo dragón.

—Déjanos Spike — ordenó la que había sido Twilight. — Déjanos y olvida lo que has visto aquí. Nosotras ya no somos nosotras, la esencia sigue ahí pero ahora estamos corruptas por las tinieblas. Ni siquiera me siento digna de usar mi antiguo nombre. Déjanos Spike, por lo que más quieras déjanos y no hables de esto con nadie. Especialmente Shining Armor.

El dragón no dio su garra a torcer.

—En ese caso te llamaré Midnight o como quieras — dijo Spike. — Pero no me iré, no ahora que las encontré. Han pasado diez años Twilight, ¡Diez años buscándolas sin sentido ni esperanza! Pero no me rendí en ningún momento; porque sé que ustedes no se detendrán por un hechizo oscuro como el que les hizo Starlight Glimmer. Y luego ¿Realmente creen que me iré así como así luego de encontrarlas? Se equivocaron de dragón, me quedo con ustedes. Me quedo contigo Twilight, ¿tienes idea de cómo la pasé cuando desapareciste?

Rainbow Dash avanzó hacia él con sus ojos relampagueando de odio y sin más lo tacleó con todas sus fuerzas para luego colocar su casco en su tráquea. Spike tosió y se retorció pero no se resistió. Entonces la que había sido Twilight apartó a la pegaso cian y miró a Spike indiferente. El dragón tembló ante los ojos rojos y sin vida pero no desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué no tienes miedo Spike?

—¿Por qué debería de tenerte miedo Twilight? No, mamá…

La alicornio oscura le dio una poderosa patada entre las vértebras a Spike. Pero el dragón no cedió, en todo caso dejó escapar una lágrima pero del dolor del golpe.

—Yo no soy tu mamá, deja de darme lata Spike.

—Tú me sacaste del huevo, tú me criaste hasta estos diez años en que me las pasé buscándote. Y tú me vas a tolerar porque no pienso irme de aquí Twilight.

—Claro que vas a largarte porque yo te lo ordeno — dijo Twilight indiferente.

—Aunque estoy contento de hallar a mi mami no voy a obedecerla esta vez — la picó Spike. En circunstancias normales a Twilight le incomodaba ligeramente el título de mamá propiamente dicho; pero no pasaba a más. Esta vez Spike notó que no sólo la incomodaba, estaba cada vez más furiosa.

—Ya no soy esa poni a la que le tienes tanta devoción, lo fui hasta hace unas horas. Ahora estamos listas para enfrentarnos a Glimmer pero a un alto precio. Todo lo que fuimos fue nuestro precio, y tú eres parte de lo que yo fui por lo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ya largo Spike…

—No, mejor que se quede, así no tendrá que ver lo que haremos — dijo la pegaso amarilla que alguna vez fue Fluttershy.

La oscura alicornio le dio la razón.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Spike, quédate aquí pero te quiero bien lejos para cuando regresemos. ¡Undeads, nos largamos!

Spike se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban, entre dolido y confundido. Cuando estuvo solo notó por primera vez el libro abierto en el suelo y al hojearlo, dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima.

—Twilight, ¿qué hiciste? ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

Un rugido de tristeza surgió de su garganta, un chillido desgarrador que hizo que por un segundo las recién convertidas en Udeads se volvieran hacia el Palacio; y fue por una fracción de segundo que la alicornio sintió algo en su corazón diferente a la sed de sangre.

—Spike…

* * *

—Night Terror, Night Terror — lo llamó Midnight de regreso a la realidad.

El dragón sacudió su enorme cabeza.

—Ah, Midnight, lo siento mucho. Tú bien sabes que en nuestro estado perderse en los recuerdos es lo más parecido a dormir.

La alicornio asintió.

—Como sea, estamos a punto de iniciar la caza, sólo venía a avistarte que estés atento a mi llamado. Y también para darte algo con qué me recuerdes.

Midnight le plantó un profundo beso, con su lengua invadiendo la boca del dragón; acariciando detalladamente cada uno de los colmillos.

Las otras Undeads desviaron la mirada pues sabían lo que venía a continuación; y no les importaba pero era un espectáculo más bien aburrido; siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo.

…

—Repíteme, ¿por qué la Princesa Celestia quiere que nos mudemos a Canterlot por una temporada? — Preguntó Applejack algo molesta. — Sabes bien que no soporto estar separada de mi granja por tanto tiempo.

—Sí Twilight, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo? — Preguntó Spike.

Sus amigas y el dragón la acusaban con la mirada, y al final Twilight no pudo sino suspirar.

—No es algo agradable de tratar pero tienen razón: al mal paso darle prisa — dijo ella. — Es por el escándalo de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados.

—¿Los locos que asaltaron la biblioteca y comenzaron a regalar libros? — Preguntó Rarity. — Bueno, son acciones de lo más peculiares pero no llego a entender cómo nos afecta a nosotras.

—Sí, no es que no me divierta en Canterlot pero ¿para eso no tiene ella una Guardia Real? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie sin terminar de entender.

—La Princesa teme que este grupo de radicales sea un peligro para Equestria, y efectivamente tiene a todos sus soldados en alerta — explicó Twilight. — Pero no nos llama por eso, sino que teme que ellas intervengan y nosotras tengamos que hacer algo.

—¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes son ellas? — Preguntó suavemente Fluttershy.

Twilight tomó aire otra vez.

—Este… ¿se acuerdan de lo que pasó con Starlight Glimmer?

Todas palidecieron con horror, claro que se acordaban de todo aquello. Y sin necesidad de decir más, se apresuraron a empacar sus cosas. Spike también pero Twilight lo detuvo.

—No Spike, tú te quedas.

—¡Pero Twilight! — Protestó el joven dragón.

—No Spike, es muy peligroso y temo por ti. Por lo que más quieras, mantente a salvo, eres lo más importante para mí. ¿Lo harías? Por favor Spike, como un favor personal.

Spike miró suplicante a Twilight pero al final asintió.

—Cuida bien de mis animalitos — pidió Fluttershy antes de alejarse con el resto del grupo.

Spike se quedó solo pero sonrió.

—Claro, por ti Twi, sólo por ti.

…

Era pasada la media noche, y un solitario muchacho unicornio paseaba por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca universitaria. Star Shine se sentía deprimido, hacía varios días que estaba en Canterlot y para poder sostener sus estudios tuvo que aceptar ese empleo mal pagado de guardia de seguridad. ¿Por qué la vida del estudiante pobre tenía que ser tan dura?

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó el guardia de seguridad usando su cuerno como linterna. — ¡Voy a llamar a la Guardia Real! ¡Muéstrate!

Pero nada, sólo silencio fue la respuesta del guardia. Pasó la luz de su cuerno por los múltiples estantes, cuando regresó de pronto. Entre estos había una figura alta e imponente, que leía tranquilamente lo que parecía ser un valioso libro de hechizos avanzados.

—Este… ¡alto ahí! Este lugar tiene un hechizo alarma muy poderoso y los guardias ya están en camino. Suelte el libro y acérquese sin intentar nada.

La figura se limitó a devolver el libro a su estante.

—Pobre Star.

—¿Disculpe? — Dijo él.

—Pobre de ti, Star Shine. Entras a clases como a las cinco treinta, luego medio comes algo, te cambias y haces esta ronda nocturna de doce a seis de la mañana. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque de otro modo no puedes pagar tu educación. Eso es lo que pasa cuando conviertes el conocimiento en un producto de lujo; cuando bien sabemos que debe ser algo al alcance de todos.

—¿Quién es usted?

—La poni que hizo el numerito en la Academia de la Princesa Celestia — dijo ella. — Puedes llamarme… Gran Maestra.

El unicornio retrocedió horrorizado

—Tú… tú… los jefes se han puesto como locos desde ese día, por eso los nuevos hechizos de alarma son más fuertes que nunca. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no vienen los guardias?

—Porque yo desactivé esos hechizos — respondió la Gran Maestra. — De hecho no hubieras notado mi presencia de no ser porque yo me revelé ante ti.

El unicornio no supo qué decir, sólo tragó saliva.

—¿Y por qué quiso revelarse ante mí, eh?

—Porque sé leer almas, es uno de los tantos trucos que voy a enseñarte.

—¿Enseñarme a mí? — Preguntó asustado Star Shine.

—Sí, he leído en tu alma que estás harto de tu situación; y tienes toda la razón de estarlo. El mundo no debería funcionar de esta forma.

—Pero la Universidad me dará un título, me enseñará a ser alguien en la vida…

—Un título no es más que un pedazo de cartón que demuestra que sabes memorizar y que pudiste pagar. Los ponis le dan mucha importancia a ese pedazo de cartón, y es porque nosotros mismos hemos dejado que las cosas escalen a ese nivel. Pero si les quitas a las universidades eso que las hace tan especiales, el conocimiento exclusivo, los ponis pronto verán que el título como lo que realmente es.

—Un pedazo de cartón — dijo Star entendiendo de pronto. — ¡Un inútil pedazo de cartón!

—¿Entonces, te unes a mi cruzada? Sólo pido que tengas ganas de aprender.

El guardia se inclinó.

—¡Oh Gran Maestra!

East Wind sonrió a través de su máscara, ya lo tenía; así pues con su magia hizo aparecer varios pergaminos y se los ofreció.

—Saber exclusivo de tu alma mater. Que tengas buena noche, te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe me dedicaré a guiarte como buena maestra; pero de momento tendrás que arreglártelas con eso.

Entonces desapareció entre las sombras dejando al fascinado unicornio revisando lo que había obtenido. East Wind se materializó en su propio cuarto de su pensión, en donde ya la esperaban Emerald Horn y Cream Cone.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—A mí de lo más bien pero, ¿Era necesario robar las recetas exclusivas de la Academia de Reposteros Superdotados? — Se quejó Cream Cone. — Estamos dejando el conocimiento superior al alcance de todos, sólo conocimiento superior.

—Todo conocimiento es un tesoro — dijo la Gran Maestra con calma. — Éste nace de la necesidad, y si ese conocimiento está ahí; significa que los ponis necesitan de él.

Cream Cone se inclinó.

—Perdóneme, Gran Maestra.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Emerald? — Preguntó East Wind.

—Igual de bien, sin rastros ni nada; como usted dice un robo que le hace honor a nuestro nombre — sonrió el unicornio. — Pero se hará público cuando las copias comiencen a circular.

—Sí, bueno, la idea es que a esas alturas lo que hagamos no tenga remedio — dijo East Wind. — Nos urgen más Caballeros, chicos, tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir; Canterlot es una cosa pero realmente quiero abrirle los ojos a toda Equestria.

—Bueno, una vez tengamos más alumnos todo será más rápido, ¿no cree Gran Maestra?

—No es tan sencillo Emerald — regañó la Gran Maestra. — De acuerdo, es nuestro santo deber el ir y enseñar a todos pero de esos todos no todos son material para Caballeros del Silencio.

—¿Entonces hay que negarles conocimiento? — Se extrañó Cream Cone.

La Gran Maestra se armó de paciencia.

—No, no se le niega el saber a nadie par de bobos — dijo East Wind ya molesta. — Me refiero al título en sí de Caballeros del Silencio. ¿Saben por qué los elegí a ustedes dos como mis primeros estudiantes de entre todos los jóvenes con deseos de aprender?

—Pues ahora que lo dice…

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

La Gran Maestra hizo un pequeño ademán hacia sus corazones.

—Porque ustedes tienen deseos de enseñar. El saber es para que todos lo usen para lo que deseen, esa es una verdad universal; algunos lo usarán en su propio beneficio, otros para el beneficio de la ponidad; eso no nos concierne, de lo que tenemos que asegurarnos es que el saber esté disponible a todos por igual, y para eso hay que estar dispuestos a enseñar.

Los dos ponis soltaron un "ah" de entendimiento.

—Eso, leí en sus almas y ustedes están dispuestos tanto a aprender como a compartir lo que aprendieron. Eso es ser un Caballero del Silencio: ante todo un maestro, pero también guerrero que pone el conocimiento al alcance de todos. Ambos requisitos difíciles de encontrar pero tuve la suerte que ambos se hospedaran en mi pensión

Los dos chicos sonrieron y la Gran Maestra soltó un bostezo.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme a dormir y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo. Oye Emerald, ¿sigo contando contigo para sacar copias?

El unicornio se inclinó ante ella.

—Sí, Gran Maestra. Media vez descanse pondré mi magia en ello.

Entonces se retiraron, la Gran Maestra observó a sus discípulos y muy orgullosa, hizo desaparecer sus ropas de Caballero y se echó a la cama. Esta era una tarea monumental y tenía que asegurarse de pulir a ambos chicos igual de bien; por suerte el deseo de aprender de ambos era tal que dentro de poco dejarían de ser Novicios y serían por completo Caballeros de Primera Clase; entiéndase que estarían listos para capacitar a los ponis.

 _Y hablando de capacitar, el enseñar se hará muy difícil; tengo que mantenernos a todos lejos de la Corona, no puedo dejar que toquen a mis Caballeros del Silencio; ni mucho menos a nuestros preciados estudiantes_.

Luego se durmió, estaba agotada y a pesar del caos en su mente, la Gran Maestra concilió rápidamente el sueño. Un sueño fuertemente protegido por sombras de ilusión que camuflarían su subconsciente de los ojos indeseables de la Corona, entiéndase la Princesa Luna. Maldita sea, otro hechizo complicado que por el bien de sus estudiantes tendría que ser de los primeros en enseñarles.

—Las desventajas de vivir en Canterlot — murmuró ella todavía dormida.

…

La Princesa Celestia tuvo un día que inició de lo más bien, tras recibir el día anterior a Twilght Sparkle y sus amigas, sabía que todo sería cuestión de tiempo a que se arreglara. Con tal de evitar un ataque de las Undead, sabía que entre las seis heroínas legendarias de Equestria y la Guardia detendrían a estos fanáticos de una vez y para siempre. Y tal vez intercambie un par de palabras con esa tal Gran Maestra, ¿cómo logró ocultar su cuerno? No, tengo que saber quién es a como dé lugar, una unicornio muy poderosa; eso es un indicio.

—¿Sabes Twilight Sparkle? — Le dijo a su alumna en cuanto ella y sus amigas bajaron a desayunar. — Tengo fe en que ustedes terminarán con esto de una buena vez, ¿así que por qué no vamos a desayunar fuera? Estoy segura que un aire nos caerá muy bien previo a la victoria.

—¡Genial! ¿Entonces esto es una especie de celebración antes de la victoria? — Se rio Pinkie Pie.

—Sí, algo así — dijo la Princesa Celestia.

—Ehem, pero Princesa, ¿no cree que es algo temprano para alegrarse? Digo, es verdad que nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores pero no hay que vender las manzanas antes de haberlas cosechado — dijo Applejack algo nerviosa.

—Lo sé Applejack Apple, créeme que lo sé — dijo la Princesa. — Pero tengo un buen presentimiento, es como dices tú, se han enfrentado a cosas peores.

—Además este grupo no parece dañino, en todo caso muy molesto — dijo Twilight. — Aún recuerdo la carta que me escribió Moon Dancer, la pobre dice que estuvo al borde del ataque cuando le llegó la noticia. Años de sacrificarse estudiando para que le permitieran acceder a los hechizos más poderoso… cuando se enteró que ahora todos los tenían por igual.

—Sí, de hecho he recibido muchas cartas anulando la solicitud de presentarse al examen de la Academia — suspiró la Princesa Celestia. — Según ellos, ¿para qué si todos ya tienen todo el saber a su alcance? Pero por eso confío en que ustedes lo resolverán sin violencia.

—Cuente con nosotras Princesa, siempre detendremos al mal sin importar qué — dijo Rarity orgullosamente.

—Me pregunto si realmente serán el mal — murmuró Fluttershy algo pensativa.

Se hizo silencio, pero la Princesa sonrió.

—Sí, más razón para pedirles ayuda directamente a ustedes que sabrán resolverlo. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer o qué?

Nadie se hizo rogar y se fueron a una pequeña cafetería al aire libre muy famosa. La Princesa como siempre pidió wafles con muchísimo jarabe, crema batida, frutas frescas y chispas de chocolate. ¡Muchas chispas de chocolate! Entonces dio el primer bocado.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Sublime! Es igual de bueno que el que me preparan en la Academia de Reposteros superdotados. ¡Mesera, mesera!

Una joven terrestre se acercó sonriendo. Era muy linda, con una larga cabellera rubia y pelaje azul marino.

—Dígame su Alteza.

—Su cocinero, ¿es nuevo?

—Este… no sé su Majestad, yo sólo estoy trabajando aquí por el día de hoy, haciéndole el favor a una amiga de cubrirla. Pero si quiere le puedo preguntar al gerente. ¡Señor Admin! ¡Señor Admin!

Un pegaso negro con una cabellera blanca y bigotes,Great Administration, se acercó.

—¿Ocurre algo, East Wind?

—Nada señor Admin — sonrió la joven Gran Maestra. — Su Majestad pregunta si el chef es nuevo.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué lo pregunta su Alteza? — Dijo el gerente sonriendo amable.

—Por estos wafles, están mejor que nunca. Ya he comido aquí antes y es la primera vez que la masa alcanza este nivel de perfección y dulzura. ¿Acaso se consiguió un chef graduado de mi Academia? ¡Enhorabuena!

El gerente soltó una risotada, igual las chicas que siempre se habían admirado del gusto de la Princesa por las cosas dulces.

—No, no su Alteza. Esos sujetos cobran muy caro, pero a ver qué tanto les dura el negocio ahora que las recetas exclusivas de su Academia están al alcance de todos. Es nuestro chef de siempre, Stinky, el que los preparó.

La Princesa se quedó congelada, igual las chicas. Por su parte East Wind se había alejado ya elegantemente, sin llamar la atención. De todos los días que tenía que cubrir a su amiga; le había tocado hoy, y vaya que valió la pena la pequeña molestia. El rostro de la Princesa no tenía precio… ¿y cuánto más se tardaría en descubrir que la segunda mejor Academia de Magia del Reino había perdido su exclusividad? Bueno, seguramente el pobre director que explotaba a alumnos como Star Shine ya le habrá pedido audiencia para ese día.

Sin que nadie la viera, East Wind soltó una risita y volvió a su trabajo; ¡ah! cómo amaba su doctrina: ir y enseñar a todos.

 **Un nuevo cap, algo corto pero en que se centra tanto en las acciones de los Caballeros como en los preparativos de l**

* * *

 **as Undeads. Como dije este fic es un homenaje a mis dos escritores más admirados de este site así pues espero les guste chicos; un cap de esos relajados que sirve para ver cómo se desarrollará la acción.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:  
** **Sombras contra Tinieblas**

La Gran Maestra East Wind se despertó lista para otro día más atendiendo su residencia para estudiantes, luego de una ducha rápida se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de todos con la ayuda de algunos inquilinos (se rotaban en esa tarea) para luego comer todos juntos. Como se había dicho antes, parte de la fama de la pensión de East Wind era que en la renta incluía un abundante desayuno; y todos cooperaban por supuesto.

Luego de prepararlo todo, se sentaban a comer y los otros jóvenes iban llegando poco a poco, siempre variando sus horarios según su universidad pero en fin; era una convivencia pacífica y todos se llevaban bien. Había una larga lista de espera para la pensión de East Wind y uno de los requisitos fundamentales para tomar un cuarto vacante era que se llevara bien con los demás inquilinos, pues East no toleraba peleas sin sentido en su propiedad.

Pero en fin, estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente cuando uno de los chicos se sobresaltó.

—¡Oigan, parece que la Princesa quiere entablar un diálogo con esta tal Gran Maestra! — Dijo de pronto el semental sacando la nariz de su periódico.

—¡Dame eso! — Gritó East Wind que prácticamente se le lanzó encima arrebatándole el periódico de los cascos. ¡Ey, genial! Por fin está viendo la luz.

Se dio cuenta que todos sus inquilinos la miraban raro.

—¿Señorita East Wind? — Preguntó al que se le había quitado su periódico.

La Gran Maestra se sonrojó y se lo devolvió muy avergonzada.

—¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede ser fan?

No dijeron nada más y siguieron comiendo, e incluso el chico al que le quitaron su periódico se lo ofreció a East Wind con una sonrisa.

—Yo también soy fan, tal vez no a este nivel pero…

—Gracias Bookmark — dijo East Wind fijándose en la carta que habían publicado.

" _Querida Gran Maestra,_

 _Primero que nada permíteme presentarme: soy la más reciente Princesa de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle. Seguro habrás oído de mí… y bueno, tú y yo tenemos algo en común y es que para ambas no hay nada más importante que la educación, siempre la educación. Por eso comprendo, o creo ser la más adecuada para intentar comprender tu lucha._

 _Sin embargo la forma en la que has estado haciendo las cosas simplemente no es la correcta; el venir y desafiarnos queriendo romper las estructuras mismas del sistema está mal; y no lo niegues. Has entrado abiertamente a las universidades y has robado todo aquello por lo que otros ponis han luchado, pero no lo haces por beneficiarte a ti o a tu grupo sino a todos por igual y por eso siento que sí vale la pena acercarme amistosamente a ti. Pero piénsalo Gran Maestra, una cosa es poner el conocimiento al alcance de todos, ¿pero realmente crees que en la forma en que lo has hecho es aprovechable? Ahora todos tienen los libros pero muchos no avanzaran nada sin una guía, lo cual me lleva a plantearme; ¿estás pensando bien lo que haces? Tus intenciones son puras, pero tu forma de hacer las cosas y el tipo de ideología que manejas es infantil._

 _No sé, tal vez me equivoque; pero eso lo juzgaré después de hablar contigo frente a frente. Me gustaría mucho encontrarte, sin trucos ni nada por el estilo; sólo hablemos de igual a igual y explícame qué buscas y si puedo ayudarte._

 _Si decides hablar conmigo te esperaré esta noche apenas se ponga el sol; en el parque cercano a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados cerca de la fuente de la Princesa; sin guardias ni nada, sólo mis amigas y yo. Sinceramente tuya,_

 _Twilight Sparkle"_

La Gran Maestra sonrió satisfecha. Twilight Sparkle, debió acercarse a ella en lugar de a Celestia en primer lugar. Ahora sí estaba segura que sus ideas serían escuchadas y el sistema clasista de la educación equestriana sería demolido para siempre.

Y no era la única contenta. Celestia por su parte había estado bastante preocupada durante mucho tiempo debido a este grupo de "caballeros" y cómo su estudiante había estado empleando demasiado tiempo en recopilar información; claro que en parte ella tenía la culpa por haberla formado de esa manera meticulosa y metódica, pero sentía que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte; hasta ahora.

—El enfoque directo, claro, ni siquiera debí haberla llamado a ella en primer lugar; bastaba con charlar tranquilamente con este grupo calmada y personalmente luego de su numerito en mi Academia — se rio Celestia. — Pero admito que ella es la más adecuada para lidiar con este problema. Ella entenderá su punto de vista, creo…

Por otra parte Applejack suspiró aliviada, desde su forzada ida a Canterlot sentía que no había hecho nada útil más que quedarse de ayudante de Twilight turnándose con las otras mientras que la yegua lavanda se organizaba lo mejor que pudiera mientras pensaba en una forma de lidiar con estos tales "Caballeros del Silencio" y por fin había logrado un pequeño avance cuando Twilight salió muy contenta a contarles a todas sobre su pequeña resolución.

—A ver si te entendí, ¿citarte con ellos? — Dijo molesta Rainbow. — ¿Te das cuenta que el problema siempre tuvo la solución más obvia desde el principio?

—Tal vez, pero no sabía cómo aproximarme a los Caballeros del Silencio de la manera correcta — se defendió Twilight. — No importa, ahora que tenemos la solución, una carta en el periódico, sólo tendremos que acercarnos y todo listo. No quiero que esto se convierta en un problema, más cuando la tal Gran Maestra no parece mala sino alguien con ideas muy infantiles.

Las chicas asintieron y se encaminaron al periódico, topándose con Celestia que silbaba tranquilamente.

—¡Twilight! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, lograste encontrar la forma más adecuada de acercarte a esos tipos sin que se convierta en un problema!

—Gracias Princesa — sonrió Twilight. —¿Cómo llegó a enterarse?

—¿Cómo? Lo leí en el periódico…

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Princesa, acabamos de dar con esa solución y precisamente nos dirijimos al periódico para que la carta se publique en la edición de mañana — dijo Fluttershy extendiendo la carta que Twilight acababa de escribir.

—¡Pero! La carta que leí era la misma, las mismas palabras… y estaba escrita a casco. Reconocí tu letra Twilight Sparkle — dijo Celestia. — De hecho Luna no tardará en bajar el sol y… y yo pensaba que ibas a encontrarte con la Gran Maestra.

—Pero no tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo es que quien sea que escribió esto tiene la misma letra que Twi? — Dijo Rainbow pensativa. — Sigo sin comprender.

Fluttershy tembló del terror cuando encajó todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¿No comprenden? La misma letra que Twilight… porque quien escribió esto en un principio también fue Twilight.

—Pero sigue sin tener sentido — dijo Rarity. — ¿Cómo es q.?

Se congelaron al entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Trotando con todo lo que pudieran fueron a detener una posible masacre, no, esta historia no podía terminar así.

Por su parte en la pensión de East Wind, la propia East Wind se colocaba su larga capucha negra y azul y su máscara sonriente.

—¿Ya está lista, Gran Maestra? — Preguntó Emerad Horn tocando la puerta.

—Pues… diría — dijo la terrestre abriendo la puerta con su magia. — ¿Y Emerald? ¿Por qué usas tu uniforme? ¿Piensas venir también?

—No es la única, Gran Maestra — dijo Cream Cone. — La Princesa Sparkle dice que se acompañará de sus amigas, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Porque eso somos, ¿no?

—Maestra y estudiantes pero ante todo muy buenos amigos — sonrió Emerald. — Además, imagino que se sentirá algo nerviosa por conocer a una Princesa, ¿no cree?

—Sin mencionar que se la pasó temblando mientras escribía la carta no imagino cómo se pondría al verla cara a cara — dijo Cream.

La Gran Maestra no pudo sino sonreírles a sus amigos.

—Gracias chicos, aunque Sparkle es más accesible que Celestia así que no me preocupo… tanto. Entonces, ¿nos movemos?

Los chicos entraron a las sombras y desaparecieron entre éstas, tenían una reunión urgente a la cual acudir.

 _Demonios dejé mi amuleto de la suerte_ , dijo de pronto Emerald en su forma de sombras.

 _¿Y qué, tarado?,_ preguntó Cream.

 _Nada, que siempre lo llevo en los días más importantes de mi vida y hasta ahora no me ha fallado; por ejemplo el día en que Deep Knowledge; es decir 'Talentless' me rechazó para la Academia al poco tiempo conocí a la Gran Maestra. ¿Coincidencia o destino? Vamos Cream, acompáñame. Gran Maestra, ¿puede arreglárselas un momento sin nosotros?_

East Wind suspiró pero no pudo sino relajarse un poco ante la pequeña demostración cómica ante ella. _De acuerdo, pero por favor dense prisa. Me hacen falta chicos._

 _Las dos sombras se separaron y dejaron a la central, la Gran Maestra, arrastrarse hacia el parque._

Llegó un poco tarde, unos diez minutos, lo que se tardó en llegar de la pensión hacia el punto de reunión; pero estaba algo nerviosa así que no se dio cuenta. Llegó a la fuente pero no había nadie.

—¿Princesa Sparkle? ¿Se encuentra ahí? Soy yo, la Gran Maestra…

—Te esperaba Gran Maestra — dijo una siniestra voz en la oscuridad.

La Gran Maestra se volvió hacia donde venía la voz, topándose con dos siniestros ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad; al que poco después se le agregaron otros cinco pares igual de siniestros, igual de malignos.

Por otro lado, la sombra de Emerald se materializó a unas cuadras del parque.

—Oye payaso, ¿a qué viene el jueguito de tu amuleto perdido? — Preguntó Cream Cone materializándose junto con su compañero.

Emerald sacó un collar con un colgante hecho con una pluma de pegaso.

—Me la dio mi madre poco antes de comenzar el jardín de niños, para que siempre esté a mi lado. Nunca me ha fallado… y tengo un pésimo presentimiento. No sé, algo de todo esto no me suena que esté bien y lo más seguro de hacer es usar el elemento sorpresa.

—La carta decía que querían un encuentro pacífico; y la Princesa Sparkle…

—No sé qué esté pasando Cream, pero hay una probabilidad que la carta no la haya escrito ella. Piénsalo.

Cream no dijo nada, de hecho sabía que se habían hecho enemigos más allá de la Corona… ¿pero llegaría a tanto como para querer ponerles una trampa? De todos modos igual que Emerald sentía que había algo raro en todo aquello.

—Bien, ¿cómo sabremos si es hora de unirnos?

Ambos sintieron un despliegue de poder de sombras; no en modo amistoso sino ofensivo.

—¡Ahora! — Gritaron ambos fundiéndose en las sombras y moviéndose con agilidad.

…

—Tú no eres la Princesa Sparkle — dijo la Gran Maestra retrocediendo poco a poco.

—Sí y no, la verdad es muy curioso: lo fui hace mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿como tres mil años o algo así? Perdí la cuenta… justo cuando me dejó de importar. Pero de todos modos todo aquello se quedó en el pasado, un pasado que no llegará a ocurrir gracias a la magia del viaje en el tiempo. ¿Sabías que puedes venir y alterar la historia así como así? Bueno, lo estás viendo.

La Gran Maestra arrojó su capa y se puso en posición de combate; ella no era ninguna tonta y claramente podía ver cómo las demás sombras encapuchadas se movían mientras su líder hablaba con aquella voz sin vida ni emoción alguna.

—Entonces sí eres Twilight Sparkle, una versión que vino de un futuro apocalíptico o algo así — dijo la Gran Maestra intentando darle sentido a lo que le decía esta visión oscura.

—No, no soy más digna de ese nombre desde que me transformé en esto, ¿pero sabes? Me estoy cansando de repetir la misma historia una y otra vez así que vayamos al grano: tus estupideces pondrán en peligro a Equestria, lo sé, estuve ahí. Por eso vamos a detenerte antes que tengas la oportunidad de hacer de las tuyas.

—Basta de charla, matemos a esta idiota — dijo la que alguna vez fuera Rainbow Dash preparando una enorme aguja de al menos cuarenta y cinco centímetros y lanzándose contra la Gran Maestra.

East Wind se tele-transportó fuera del alcance de la sombra de Rainbow, haciendo que ella clavara su aguja hasta el fondo en los ojos de su líder, antes Twilight ahora Midnight. La líder de las Undead se arrancó la aguja del ojo y de paso también el ojo, pero se lo colocó de vuelta con suma tranquilidad y tronó el cuello.

—¿Qué esperan? Nos espera una linda carnicería.

Las Undead corrieron rápidamente contra la Gran Maestra, que comenzó a huir como alma que lleva el diablo fundiéndose entre las sombras a su primera oportunidad, pero antes que pudiera perderse entre las sombras de la ciudad, la que fue Pinkie Pie en vida la arrojó fuera apareciendo ella misma en las sombras y con su enorme cuchillo la atacó. La Gran Maestra tomó la sombra del cuchillo y desvió el ataque, que iba justo a su garganta.

—¿Magia del Silencio?

—Sí, en nuestra propia línea de tiempo aprendimos una cosa o dos antes de convertirnos en esto — se rio la terrestre rosa. — La Gran Maestra jamás dejó de creer en nosotras pero bueno, no teníamos Cutie Mark así que jamás pudimos aprovecharlo; hasta que morimos, claro.

Y sin más se volvió a fundir en las sombras inmovilizando en su forma no-física a la Gran Maestra.

—Despídete — se rio la voz de la Pinkie corrupta por las tinieblas.

La versión oscura de Applejack tomó un cuchillo.

—Me encantaría hacerlo con mis propios colmillos pero bueno, sólo eres una idiota no una verdadera amenaza para nuestra tierra.

La Gran Maestra luchaba contra el poderoso agarre de Pinkie Pie mientras que la Fluttershy maligna calentaba una enorme barra de hierro con la ayuda de la magia de la Rarity oscura; naturalmente le pedía ayuda a Night Terror (o Spike) pero como él estaba lejos no era una opción. De todos modos la idea era la misma: cauterizar la herida apenas se hiciera, de este modo su víctima se mantendría más tiempo con vida.

—¿Pero por qué? — Gritó la Gran Maestra.

—Ya lo dijo la líder, porque en el futuro su pequeña ideología nos traerá problema tras problema, ¿has escuchado de Blood-Hooves? Obviamente no porque no ha nacido aún. Él nació como Cotton Hooves y su Cutie Mark era la de un granjero de algodón; pero en lugar de aceptarse como era se unió a ustedes… y como siempre fue un imbécil que no aceptaba su naturaleza de terrestre y no consideraba justo que la magia fuera un don unicorniano. ¿Sabes qué hizo? Tomó todo lo que le enseñaron y decidió que como ahora todos podían usar magia los unicornios no eran necesarios, inició un genocidio.

—Es uno más entre los muchos problemas que nos ahorraremos una vez los quitemos del camino — dijo la Rarity maligna, apodada Gothic. — ¿Terminamos con esto?

La Gran Maestra luchaba, no con toda su fuerza, aparentemente a estas cosas les encantaba hablar y quería saber más; pero no podía zafarse así como así. No importaba, pensaría en algo.

—Antes de matarme, ¿me prometerán que dejarán tranquilos a mis demás Caballeros del Silencio?

La Applejack oscura soltó una risotada.

—¿En serio crees que nos tragaremos que tú eres la Gran Maestra? Conocimos a la Gran Maestra, es verdad que es una terrestre pero no eres tú ni de cerca. ¿Crees que no recordaríamos a quien nos instruyó? Mira niña, tenemos instrucciones muy claras de la mismísima Princesa Luna.

—Y cito, — se burló la alicornio líder, — 'Si atrapan a la Gran Maestra, no la maten. Tráiganla ante mí, necesito saber algo'. ¿Nadie dijo nada de los otros, no es así? Vas a morir niñita, así tal vez esa cobarde de Irish Coffee salga de su escondite, no querrá perder más caballeros para proteger su pellejo.

—Basta de charla, por lo menos agradece que tu muerte será rápida — dijo la Applejack oscura dirigiendo a toda velocidad su cuchillo contra East Wind; pero en esos momentos se quedó congelada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? — Preguntó la Pinkie Pie oscura, aún en su forma de sombra inmovilizando a la Gran Maestra.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre contigo? — Preguntó la oscura alicornio.

Entonces con la agilidad de quien fue en vida, la no-muerta saltó sobre su líder degollándola en el instante.

Tal como esperaba la Gran Maestra, la sorpresa logró destantear momentáneamente a su captora; a quien de un poderoso golpe cargado de poder de sombras la obligó a volver a su forma sólida y de ese modo poder darle una certera patada en la mandíbula que la puso fuera de combate… o eso esperaba.

La versión oscura de Pinkie Pie se rio alegremente y se relamió la sangre que rezumaba de su boca, negra y putrefacta, para luego tomar una barra de hierro a la que toscamente le había tallado una punto y se arrojó contra la Gran Maestra. East Wind rápidamente se apoderó de un pequeño objeto negro que lucía exactamente igual al arma de Pinkie Pie; la sombra de la misma, y recibió el ataque con gran habilidad.

Por su parte la forma oscura de Applejack tacleó a la versión oscura de Dash al tiempo que ésta se arrojaba contra East Wind.

—Manipular a aquellos que tienen corazones oscuros, uno de nuestros trucos más sutiles y poderosos — dijo la Gran Maestra empujando a la Pinkie Pie oscura y mirándola a los ojos con su gran poder.

Pronto aquella Pinkie puso una sonrisa de demente, mucho más de lo usual, y clavó su barra de hierro en la espalda de la Fluttershy oscura. Sin embargo esto no pareció importarle a la otra, que se limitó a quitarse la barra de encima y clavársela a través de la boca a su atacante. La Pinkie Pie corrupta por las tinieblas se tambaleó y escupió sangre, pero no por eso se rindió; sino que tomó la barra de hierro y la arrojó contra esa Fluttershy; a la que también se le clavó en la boca pero se la quitó como si nada.

—Inútil y tonto — dijo con su suave voz esa pegaso amarilla. — Esto no puedes ganarlo, simplemente no hay forma de detener a un no-muerto.

La Gran Maestra tragó saliva y volvió a fundirse entre las sombras, huyendo como pudiera; y eso despertó a las dos no-muertas bajo su poder ya que era un hechizo de corto alcance.

—No hay forma de huir, ¿por qué no te rindes preciosa? — Se rio Midnight creando una poderosa llamarada que dio de lleno a la sombra de la Gran Maestra.

Ella salió disparada tosiendo cenizas sin poder pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

—Estás muerta querida — dijo tranquilamente Rarity oscura levantando su cuchillo.

Algo la retuvo. Confundida, la unicornio blanca miró hacia su propia sombra; la cual se había levantado y evitaba que su dueña acabara con su oponente.

—¿Más magia de sombras? ¿No comprendes que no hay forma de detenernos así?

Cream Cone saltó creando un flash de luz mágica; cegando así a las Undead.

—¡Gran Maestra!

—¡Chicos! — Gritó East Wind corriendo a sus estudiantes.

—Como les dije, mi amuleto nunca me ha fallado — dijo Emerald lanzando varios rayos mágicos contra las Undead; que ni siquiera se esforzaron en eludirlo; más bien parecía aburridas.

—¿No es mejor rendirse y ya? — Dijo Midnight. — Sólo lograrán que derramemos más sangre esta noche.

—No importa, no nos rendiremos — dijo Cream Cone. — Le debemos mucho a la Gran Maestra. Ella nos mostró que no hay que rendirnos y que todos podemos aprender si así lo deseamos.

—Pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos a su lado — dijo Emerald Horn.

La Gran Maestra sonrió a sus alumnos y se puso valientemente delante de ellos.

—Ustedes serán más y no sé qué monstruosidad pero no importa, nosotros nos mantendremos juntos.

Las Undead se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor de los tres Caballeros del Silencio, cerrándose más y más dispuestas a acabar con esa peste.

—¡MIREN, AHÍ! — Gritó Twilight Sparkle corriendo a toda velocidad.

Las seis Undead se volvieron justo a tiempo, sus versiones vivientes invocaron desde lo más profundo de su corazón el Poder del Arcoíris.

—Demonios — suspiró la Dash oscura al momento que el golpe de Armonía les daba de lleno.

Las seis amigas miraron al grupo de no-muertas que dormían tranquilamente.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Twilight a su mentora.

La Princesa se adelantó.

—Conozco un hechizo muy poderoso que sirve para sellar a estas cosas por tiempo indefinido; no importa cuánto luchen, no podrán salir…

—¿Si ese es el caso por qué se ve tan preocupada, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó suavemente Fluttershy.

La alicornio blanca frunció el entrecejo.

—Porque no sé si funcione con ellas, los no-muertos usualmente son criaturas sin la capacidad de razonar; llevados sólo por el deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando. Estas cosas… no sólo tienen el uso de razón sino que también la magia, y una de ellas hasta es un alicornio. No sé si podremos contenerlas.

—(Sin mencionar el escalofriante hecho que somos nosotras mismas) — murmuró Applejack.

Ignorando aquello, la Princesa Celestia comenzó a recitar el hechizo y Rainbow se volvió hacia los Caballeros.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Sí gracias — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Y de momento no voy a preguntar de dónde salieron esas cosas pero en serio que temí por mi vida. Bueno, nos retiramos.

Se encaminó seguida de sus dos amigos.

—¡Un momento, Gran Maestra! — La llamó Twilight. — Midnight se me adelantó pero en serio me gustaría discutir contigo sobre lo que haces, tus metas… lo que puedas contarme y ver si hay alguna forma de ayudarte.

La Gran Maestra se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mis metas? Son simples: educación libre para todos, la total abolición del sistema clasista y exclusivo. Si quieres aprender tienes derecho a hacerlo, nada de exámenes de selección; sólo educación.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—Gran Maestra, los exámenes existen para ver qué ponis tienen el talento para estudiar aquello que desean, no podemos enseñarle a alguien quien no aprovechará los estudios.

Emerald se molestó.

—¿Ah no? Y dime una cosa, ¿qué hay de todos aquellos que nos pusimos nerviosos y por eso no pudimos concentrarnos en el examen? ¿Qué hay de aquellos que aprenden a su propio estilo pero por lo mismo no entran bien en el sistema y terminan siendo expulsados?

—No todos los ponis servimos para lo mismo — se apresuró a decir Fluttershy. — Cuando descubrí que no podía volar tan bien, yo…

—Tú lo descubriste por tu cuenta — dijo Cream Cone, — no porque un papel como lo es un examen de selección te dijo lo contrario. Así es como deben ser las cosas, un estudiante debe descubrir por sí solo si tiene la chispa para aprender lo que quiere; en ese momento de autodescubrimiento puede que descubra para qué está hecho. O bien lo que le falla es el método y lo que se debe de cambiar es el maestro y no el estudiante.

Twilight se quedó sin qué decir, se daba cuenta que tenía sentido.

—¿Pero y si usas tu conocimiento para el mal qué? — Dijo Dash.

—Un maestro debe limitarse a impartir conocimiento, el resto depende del libre albedrío del estudiante en sí — dijo Emerald. — Todos estamos en nuestro derecho de usar lo que tenemos como queramos, y eso incluye al conocimiento.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no comprenden…

—La que no comprende es usted, defiende a un sistema injusto con los débiles y eso es algo que no podremos tolerar — dijo East Wind. — Y si no lo hacen voluntariamente, seremos nosotros los que derrotemos al sistema, a nuestro modo. Bien, ¡nos retiramos! Quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Los dos Caballeros siguieron a su Gran Maestra, no tenían miedo que algo les ocurriera; pues sabían que sus rivales estaban encargándose de las criaturas que los atacaron y esto iba para largo.

—¡Alto! ¿Cómo es que pudieron sobrevivir tanto? — Exigió saber Celestia. — Sobre todo tú, Gran Maestra.

Bajo su máscara East Wind sonrió.

—Estoy al nivel de los unicornios más poderosos… siendo una terrestre. De maravillas como esa se pierden ustedes mientras estén atados al sistema.

Dicho esto se perdió entre las sombras. _Irish Coffee, debo localizarte antes que los seres de tinieblas, si es verdad que tú eres la Gran Maestra que conocieron significa que tienes un corazón puro dedicado a la enseñanza; y también que no me queda mucho como pensaba. No importa, ir y enseñar a todos, esa es la misión en la cual debo centrarme_ , pensaba la Gran Maestra deslizándose entre las sombras de Canterlot. Sí, Irish Coffee, debía localizarla pronto más por su propia seguridad; porque estaba segura que ni con el poder de la Armonía habían acabado con las criaturas a las que se enfrentaron. También estaba segura que tanto Sparkle como Celestia tenían dudas de su punto de vista y eso era una ventaja. Con un poco de suerte pronto sabrán dejarme tranquila… de todos modos me considero afortunada de salir libre por esta noche, libre y con vida. Ahora debemos buscar cómo instruir a aquellos que necesitan una guía; porque es verdad que con el conocimiento en papel no se puede hacer gran cosa.

* * *

 **Otro cap, lamento la tardanza; y hoy me centré en un encuentro más directo con las Undead; más para animarme ya que me encantaron esos personajes desde el primer momento en que los creé. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como dije antes quiero mantener un tono más serio de lo normal en este fic; más o menos como en el que uso en la saga de los padres de Celestia y Luna.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:  
La expansión de las sombras**

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Midnight, quien soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, vaya que caía bien una buena siesta de cuando en cuando.

—¡Dormir! Uno de los sencillos placeres de la vida, es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo más, tal vez sea buena idea provocar a nuestras contrapartes más seguido. Sólo lamento que mi pequeño Night Terror no haya podido experimentar esto, se sintió taaaan bien.

—Sí, es hasta relajante — dijo la pegaso que fue Rainbow Dash levantándose. — Y como cereza del pastel tuve mi sueño favorito: en donde estoy peleando contra un montón de changellings descuartizándolos poco a poco con las herraduras con púas que fabriqué.

—Yo recordé a mi Angel — dijo la otra pegaso, de color crema que alguna vez fue conocida como Fluttershy. — Yo era su mascota y me alimentaba con pequeños perros diamante vivos a quienes perseguía para matarlos antes de devorarlos mientras sus compañeros nos miraban hacerlo. ¡Me encanta ese sueño! Aunque claro, sólo lo he tenido dos veces; las dos veces que nos dormimos por culpa de los Elementos de la Armonía.

—Querrán detenernos y todo pero en realidad nos hacen un enorme favor — dijo la Applejack oscura tronando el cuello y tomando su sombrero de vaquero. — Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde nos trajeron esta vez? ¡Ey miren, es nuestra suit del Palacio! ¡Qué detalle!

Ante ellas un grupo de cinco o seis ponis gemían con furia mientras que con sus cascos golpeaban inútilmente la pared, o bien intentaban morderla con sus agudísimos colmillos; y no faltó el unicornio que intentara usar su cuerno para penetrarla. Todos ellos tenían los ojos rojos y sin vida, mostrando sólo una demencia homicida que los hacía luchar contra su encierro con todas sus fuerzas. Gemían y gritaban con ira, sin importarles siquiera las heridas que sufrían cuando golpeaban aquella sólida pared; incluso sus cascos se destrozaban por la tremenda fuerza de estos ponis, pero al momento volvían a su estado normal y seguían intentando. Debajo de ellos se apreciaba una mancha de sangre negra y putrefacta, que con el paso de los años se había vuelto pegajosa y costrosa, pero siempre se mantenía húmeda debido al constante flujo, y hasta podían apreciarse los fragmentos de piel, cascos, dientes y hasta cuernos destrozados entre ésta. Un espectáculo repugnante.

—¡Hola amiga Bright Eyes! ¿Has perdido peso? ¡Te ves excelente! — Saltó alegremente la que fue Pinkie Pie abrazando a una de las no-muertas unicornio. — ¿Y ese no es Bubble Bath? Igual te ves excelente, veo que tienes un nuevo corte; te favorece viejo. ¡Ah, y Sunflower! Ese perfume es muy especial compañera, ¿huele a encierro y carne podrida? Uno de mis favoritos aunque prefiero mil veces el de Fearless, — añadió esta vez abrazando a uno de los pegasos, — ese aroma único de sangre coagulada y plumas infectadas tiene un toque que pone a cualquier yegua a sus cascos. Sobre todo cuando las golpea hasta la muerte, ahí sí que no resisten a su encanto, jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

—Ehem, ¿debemos recordarte que viajamos al pasado, querida? — Dijo la que fue Rarity. — Aunque siguen siendo nuestros viejos 'compañeros de cuarto' no nos conocen aún.

La Pinkie Pie oscura detuvo sus retozos y se encogió de hombros.

—Como si me entendieran, en lo que a mí concierne siguen siendo mis amigos de toda la no-vida. Pero bueno, ¿nos vamos? Por muy acogedora que sea nuestra suit, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía, ¿recuerdan? ¿La peste del Silencio?

Las Undead asintieron y se arrejuntaron concentrando sus poderes, irónicamente Magia del Silencio, pero era la opción más sencilla para salir de su celda especial para retener criaturas como ellas.

En la superficie, en el mismísimo Palacio de Canterlot, las Portadoras de la Armonía estaban comiendo algo rápido junto con la Princesa Celestia, que se mostraba bastante cansada.

—Pero no comprendo Princesa, ¿por qué tener a esas cosas tan horribles viviendo bajo su mismo techo? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — ¿Cómo puede dormir tranquila sabiendo que tiene no-muertos aquí mismo? Yo me mudaría de inmediato…

—Creo que no comprendes Fluttershy — dijo Luna entrando a la estancia. — Nosotras dormimos tranquilas porque sabemos que si llegan a liberarse, nosotras estaremos aquí y reaccionaremos a tiempo. Por suerte no piensan y si no puedes pensar, mucho menos usar magia. Por eso jamás podrán destruir la barrera que colocamos.

—Aunque suena bien, no va a funcionar con Midnight — dijo Twilight recordando a su otro yo. — Ella es realmente poderosa, ¿recuerdan cómo convocó a esa horda de esqueletos para entretenernos mientras mataban a Starlight Glimmer?

—Dudo mucho que sus conocimientos de nigromancia le ayude en esta situación — dijo Celestia pensativa. — Y estoy segura que se liberarán de donde las metimos pero quiero medir su verdadero poder. Necesitamos saber exactamente con qué estamos lidiando, pues me aterra que a pesar de su naturaleza siguen teniendo de su parte la Magia de la Amistad, el poder más grande de toda Equestria.

Las chicas sintieron un escalofrío general, cuando de pronto Spike entró a la sala.

—¿Spike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Dijo Twilight abrazando al dragón.

—Recibí tu carta que tuvieron un encuentro con las Undead — dijo el dragón apretando con fuerza a su madre adoptiva. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?

Twilight se sonrojó enternecida y se dejó abrazar, con todo y lo incómodas que podían resultar a veces le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de cariño de Spike.

—Tranquilo compañero — dijo Applejack posando su casco sobre el hombro del dragón. — Recuerda que por lo menos esas cosas respetan la vida poni.

Spike sonrió aliviado, pero a Applejack le parecía que había algo raro. Era un dragón, claro, su piel reptiliana siempre estaba fría por sus escamas… pero esta vez se sentía mucho más fría de lo normal.

—Ehem… Spike, creo que ya puedes soltarme — dijo tímidamente Twilight.

El dragón se sonrojó y se separó ligeramente, cuando de pronto volvió a abrazarla con toda su fuerza, que era enorme, y le plantó un profundo beso, expandiendo su larga lengua a través de su garganta de forma lujuriosa y descarada.

—¡Spike, basta! — Gritó la Princesa Celestia separando violentamente al dragón. — ¿Qué crees que haces? Es tu madre, ¿cómo es que vienes y la besas así? Además estás muy joven para que te dé un ataque por culpa de tu celo, ¿en qué pensabas?

Spike se rio de forma bastante desagradable, haciendo que todas retrocedieran sobre todo Twilight que yacía en el suelo mirando a Spike como si no lo reconociera. El dragón se relamió los dientes y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hacía? Comparar por supuesto. Y si les soy sincero prefiero mil veces el toque cadavérico.

—Claro, después de todo estás muerto tú también, estamos a la misma temperatura — dijo una voz escalofriantemente parecida a la de Twilight pero fría y sin emociones. — ¿Qué haces por aquí, Night Terror?

El hechizo de ilusión que protegía al dragón se desvaneció mostrándolo tal cual era: considerablemente más alto, con dos enormes alas negras descansando a los lados de su espalda y los ojos rojos y sin vida.

—Bueno, intercepté la carta que Twilight le mandó a mi yo viviente y pensé en venir a sorprenderte. ¿Les dieron su suit de siempre?

—Sí, y luce exactamente igual, qué encantador— dijo aburridamente la alicornio oscura. — ¿Nos vamos mi amor?

El dragón sonrió asintiendo… entonces los dos saltaron eludiendo el ataque combinado de Celestia, Luna y Twilight. Con una sonrisa demente, Midnight se preparaba para contratacar, cargando su cuerno con grandes cantidades de poder oscuro… pero un brillo morado la cubrió y se calmó de inmediato.

—Bueno, agradezco la hospitalidad — dijo cortésmente. — Me alegra saber que en esta línea temporal seguimos contando con una habitación reservada en este lindo, lindo lugar. Undeads, ¡Nos largamos!

Night Terror usó su enorme cola para romper una ventana y cinco sombras se deslizaron fuera.

—Gracias de nuevo — dijo Midnight montando sobre Night Terror. — Y si pueden la próxima vez usen los Elementos de la Armonía en él, con lo mucho que le gustaba dormir en vida estoy segura que apreciará que se lo permitan aunque sea unos instantes.

El dragón ronroneó y se lanzó fuera del Palacio surcando la noche dejando solas a las vivas.

—¿Vamos tras ellas, hermana? — Preguntó Luna.

—No, quería comprobar su poder y lo hice — dijo Celestia. — Y vaya que me sorprenden. Twilight Sparkle, sería bueno que busques un medio de comunicación alternativo con Spike; algo me dice que su aliento mensajero no es tan seguro como solía ser.

Twilight, que seguía en el suelo recordando el sabor de la lengua de Night Terror, sólo acertó a asentir. Midnight y Night Terror, ¿no se supone que deberían compartir una relación parecida a la de ella y Spike? ¿Por qué dejaron de ser madre e hijo para convertirse en amantes? La sola idea le daba náuseas.

En el aire, Night Terror miró hacia su Midnight.

—¿Y bien? ¿Regreso a la guarida?

—No, hoy se nos escaparon las víctimas y por más vueltas que le dé al asunto me doy cuenta que fue por culpa nuestra por confiarnos. De haber tenido a alguien vigilando seguro esto no hubiera pasado. No, eres experto en ocultamiento y rastreo, por eso a partir de ahora te quiero cerca; no puedo permitir que la Gran Maestra se vuelva a escapar.

—¡Un minuto! — Dijo de pronto la Rainbow oscura volando junto a ellos. — ¿No que no era la Gran Maestra?

—Tenía mis dudas pero entonces los otros dos saltaron a salvarla. Recuerden que estos son los diez años en los que no recordamos nada, puede que nos hayamos enfrentado a una predecesora de Irish Coffee.

La Rainbow oscura asintió.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Proceder con más cuidado. Como cambiamos la historia no estoy segura de nada, así que sugiero capturar a ambas y explicarle la situación a la Princesa Candace cuando entreguemos prisioneros.

—Perdóname que me meta, pero sería bueno preparar un plan para quitarnos de encima a nuestros otros yos — dijo Night Terror, — y me refiero a distraerlas. Si van a usar el poder de la Armonía cada vez que nos veamos no vamos a poder avanzar nada.

—Tiene un punto a su favor — dijo la Fluttershy oscura apareciendo junto a la comitiva. — De hecho estaba discutiendo lo mismo con las otras allá abajo.

—Bien, les daremos una tregua a las pestes del Silencio mientras nos reorganizamos — suspiró Midnight. — Entonces volvamos a nuestra guarida, vive para luchar otro día. Ja-ja.

…

La Gran Maestra miró a sus dos adeptos, quienes se inclinaron ante ella.

—Con todo lo vivido anoche llegué a una conclusión, mis Caballeros del Silencio: yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarles. Por su propia cuenta han logrado desarrollar sus propios métodos de aprendizaje y avanzar mucho, y también han demostrado su gran valor al correr a salvarme la vida.

—No es que hayamos hecho gran cosa — dijo incómodo Emerald. — Fueron las Portadoras de la Armonía las que…

—Lo sé chicos, lo sé — dijo East Wind. — Pero de todos modos demostraron su valía al ir por mí a pesar de estar rodeada por enemigos muy poderosos y escalofriantes; eso se llama compromiso y verdadera amistad. Por eso, a partir de hoy ya no son Novicios.

Dos túnicas negras y azules aparecieron ante Emerald y Cream Cone, quienes las tomaron con cautela.

—Díganme, jóvenes novicios: ¿juran solemnemente expandir el conocimiento por el mundo, enseñando a todos por igual?

Los dos se inclinaron profundamente.

—Sí, juramos.

—¿Juran buscar siempre la forma de mejorar para ayudar a sus alumnos cada vez que acudan a ustedes?

—Sí, juramos.

—¿Y si se topan con alguien a quien no puedan enseñar, qué harán?

—Mejorar hasta dar con la respuesta.

Finalmente la Gran Maestra las embistió con las túnicas.

—Completaron exitosamente su entrenamiento y han pronunciado el juramento. Por lo tanto yo los nombro, Caballeros del Silencio — dijo la Gran Maestra. — ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora jóvenes ex novicios?

—Ir y enseñar a todos — dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa.

—Perfecto — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Ahora, tenemos que movernos. Aun siendo un truco para cazarnos, la falsa Princesa Twilight tiene un punto a su favor: las herramientas que les dimos a los jóvenes estudiantes no pueden ser aprovechadas sin una guía. El problema es que tendremos que desplazarnos continuamente. Arriesgar mi vida es una cosa, pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de inocentes que sólo buscan conocimiento.

—¿Entonces tiene alguna idea, Gran Maestra? — Preguntó Cream.

—Sí, ¿están dispuestos a ayudarme todavía?

—Así es, Gran Maestra — dijeron los dos inclinándose a la vez.

—Lo que hicimos no pasó desapercibido por Equestria. Cream, quiero que tú instruyas a los no-unicornios en lo más básico de la magia del Silencio y posteriormente la magia unicorniana básica. Emerald, tú instruye a los jóvenes unicornios en los hechizos más avanzados que hemos robado de las Academias, ¿puedes solo o necesitas ayuda?

—Claro que puedo, Gran Maestra — sonrió Emerald. — De hecho comenzaré con los de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia, no por molestarla a ella sino a 'Talentless'.

La Gran Maestra suspiró.

—En cuanto a mí, en su debido momento enseñaré el verdadero poder de los Caballeros del Silencio una vez ustedes me hayan ayudado a encontrar y preparar a los jóvenes que tengan un alma como la suya: dispuesta a compartir todo lo aprendido, de este modo fortaleceré a los Caballeros. Pero antes… debo ausentarme.

—¿Gran Maestra?

—Tengo que encontrar todo lo que pueda sobre los no-muertos y cómo combatirlos, o al menos distraerlos. No volverán a tomarnos desprevenidos, como dije antes, arriesgar mi vida es una cosa; pero no puedo arriesgar las vidas de ponis que sólo desean aprender.

Los dos se inclinaron.

—Bien, eso suena grandioso; ¿pero entonces qué haremos para cumplir nuestras tareas? — Dijo Emerald.

—Tranquilos chicos, tracé un plan, y el primer paso nunca lo olviden chicos: lean cuidadosamente las almas de los ponis antes de ofrecerles la oportunidad, no es por monopolizar lo que sabemos pero…

—Estamos siendo perseguidos por la Corona y un grupo de zombis que por alguna razón pueden pensar y la tienen contra nosotros, entendido — dijo Emerald como quien no quiere la cosa. — ¿Cuál es el plan?

…

En los pasillos de la biblioteca de la Universidad Superior de Magia, el joven Star Shine patrullaba los pasillos aburridamente mientras que intentaba practicar los hechizos que le había facilitado su Gran Maestra, pero tenía problemas.

—Admitámoslo, sin un casco no podré hacer gran cosa — suspiró el chico.

Una sombra se movió posicionándose tras él. Star Shine se volvió muy emocionado.

—¿Gran Maestra?

—Casi — dijo la figura saliendo a la luz. Era un unicornio macho, pero Star confiaba, reconocía el mismo uniforme de la Gran Maestra. — ¿Tú eres Star Shine?

—Sí, sí soy yo. ¿Eres un Caballero del Silencio?

—Sí que sí, y a juzgar por lo que veo en tu alma tú también tienes potencial viejo, pero no nos precipitemos. La Gran Maestra dice que es hora de la acción. ¿Mañana tienes turno?

—Por suerte no, y clases tampoco — suspiró Star. — Podré dormir toda la mañana. ¿Mañana iniciará todo?

—Síp, me tomó mi tiempo pero conozco esos hechizos y he venido a ofrecerte un casco para que los aprendas tú y otros chicos. ¿Conoces ese bosquecillo que hay por el parque norte de Canterlot?

—¿El que queda al fondo de los condominios de lujo?

Emerald asintió.

—Mañana ve a vernos más o menos a las diez de la noche, nos reuniremos ahí y dejaremos que inicien las lecciones. Ir y enseñar a todos.

Dicho esto, se fundió entre las sombras dejando a Star Shine muy emocionado, hacía mucho que esperaba el movimiento de los Caballeros.

Por su parte Cream se deslizaba entre las sombras de los pasillos de las Academias que no tenían que ver con magia; como la Escuela Superior de Música, la Academia Militar y su propia alma mater la Escuela de Reposteros Superdotados. Su aproximación era distinta, usando el poder de la lectura de almas detectaba a los potenciales aprendices y deslizaba una tarjeta entre sus pertenencias. Su objetivo eran aquellos que su poder le decía que no la delatarían ni llamarían a la Guardia. No-unicornios deseosos de aprender magia como lo fue ella misma, ayudarlos era su nuevo sueño luego que su Gran Maestra le enseñara el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio; pero ella los atraería hacia otra locación, en un almacén abandonado luego de una crisis económica hacía un par de temporadas. Gracias al perfecto plan de la Gran Maestra, tenían locaciones de sobra para rotar las lecciones así como días en donde sabían que habría poco movimiento por esas zonas. Información que la Gran Maestra recopiló gracias a su posición como casera amistosa, la charla casual era una de las herramientas más poderosas de los Caballeros.

Esa noche también, desde el Palacio, Celestia sintió un escalofrío. Algo en la atmósfera había cambiado.

—¿Sientes eso Twilight Sparkle? Hay algo extraño en el ambiente. Es como si… no sé describirlo pero mucho me temo que los Caballeros del Silencio han hecho su movimiento, y en consecuencia se han hecho más poderosos.

—¿Y qué sugiere?

—De momento, confiar en que las fuerzas del orden lo solucionen todo, pero me temo que lo que han hecho ya no tiene remedio. Desde que rechacé su propuesta de cambiar el sistema educativo me temo que desencadené eventos completamente fuera de mi control. Ellos saben lo que hacen, es el fin del sistema… a menos que se haga algo drástico.

—¿No sugerirá comenzar a ignorar a las Undead, no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ellas son otro problema a considerar, tanto ellas como los Caballeros deben ser detenidos y encerrados de inmediato. Haré lo que tenga que hacer por mis pequeños ponis… todo menos matar. Sólo que…

Twilight no necesitó escuchar más, ella también sabía que los Caballeros podían ser una potencial amenaza pero también sabía que eran almas nobles con una meta pura y sencilla. De hecho, demasiado simplista e infantil, dándoles la peligrosidad que tanto aterraba a su mentora.

—Por su bien, ojalá la Guardia Real logre hacer su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Cream Cone sonreía a la luna. Al día siguiente iniciaría su primer trabajo de educadora y tenía muchos alumnos nuevos, podía sentirlo. Entre ellos, dos llamaron especialmente su atención: primero un joven pegaso que vino en calidad de guardaespaldas del Príncipe Shining Armor, llamado especialmente por la situación de emergencia con los Caballeros del Silencio y las Undead. Por una extraña razón él deseaba probarse a sí mismo ante la Princesa de la Amistad y convertirse en su caballero, pero necesitaba aprender magia para lograr alcanzar el nivel deseado. Él sería una buena adquisición, pues demostraba que entre los miembros de la Guardia también habían ponis con deseos de unirse a ellos.  
Luego estaba una joven terrestre que igualmente tenía un ferviente deseo de aprender magia sin importar qué, su nombre, Irish Coffee. No sabía por qué pero algo en esa chica le decía que le esperaba un futuro brillante entre las filas de los Caballeros del Silencio.

* * *

 **¡Ha iniciado el plan de la Gran Maestra! Espero les haya gustado, en los próximos capítulos trataré de centrarme más en cómo funciona el poder de los Caballeros del Silencio así como pre-introducir a dos personajes. Una OC que mencionaba en el capítulo anterior y un personaje muy querido en el fandom cuando se trata de shipearlo con Twily. Sin más me despido:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:  
La Magia del Silencio**

Un grupo de ponis caminaba tímidamente a través de la antigua zona industrial, un complejo de viejas oficinas, negocios cerrados y lo principal: bodegas y almacenes de todas formas y tamaños. Hacía tiempo era un lugar bastante importante para la economía de Canterlot pero luego de un bache económico de tres años atrás el lugar quedó por completo vacío y los rumores decían que habían varios espectros por ahí. En circunstancias normales no se acercarían a ese horrible lugar ni obligados, pero la carta decía específicamente que tenían que dirigirse ahí si querían aprender magia. Y todos ellos querían, siendo terrestres y pegasos viviendo en una ciudad mayoritariamente unicorniana el deseo de aprender magia estaba muy presente en todos ellos, pero en ninguno tanto como en Flash Sentry e Irish Coffee, quienes deseaban aprender desde que tenían memoria.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los pegasos gritó cuando vio una sombra moverse entre los almacenes y la puerta de uno de éstos se abrió violentamente. Flash, como soldado que era, no vaciló en preparar su lanza pero la figura se solidificó transformándose en una pegaso con una larga túnica negra y azul, con una máscara sonriente. La extraña levantó un casco como pidiendo paz.

—Han venido, es un gusto chicos. Mi nombre es Cream Cone — dijo ella removiendo la máscara. — Es un placer conocerlos, pero a muchos ya los había visto, ¿verdad Suzette?

Una joven terrestre color miel con crines celeste suave le sonrió, desde el primer año ellas eran compañeras de equipo en la Academia de Reposteros Superdotados y eran muy unidas.

—¡Amiga! ¿No me digas que tú eres un Caballero del Silencio?

Cream asintió alegremente haciendo aparecer con su magia varias sillas.

—Vamos, siéntense. No se preocupen, confío en ustedes y espero que ustedes confíen en mí también; y si estoy aquí es porque quiero enseñarles magia, y supongo ustedes quieren aprender también, ¿o me equivoco? Vamos, siéntense con toda confianza.

Los invitados, que eran por lo menos quince, se sentaron en las sillas que les ofrecía Cream con algo de desconfianza pero luego miraron expectantes hacia la chica, que recorrió con la mirada hacia todos los presentes. Se dio cuenta que muchos tenían miedo, otros desconfiaban de ella, y otros la miraban con expectación como ella misma miraba a la Gran Maestra. Comprendió que en esos momentos ella era la Gran Maestra.

—Al igual que muchos de ustedes, de niña se rieron de mí porque desde que supe qué era la magia, quise aprenderla. Pregunté a mis maestros, a mis amigos unicornios, a todos y sólo obtenía risas a cambio. De cuando en cuando una palmadita condescendiente en el lomo pero no más, ¿saben qué tan frustrante fue eso?

Los presentes intercambiaron murmullos de aprobación, ellos mismos habían tenido una suerte muy parecida.

—El hecho fue que por ello me dediqué a los postres, y no es que sea mala pero…

—¡Tus postres te quedan riquísimos amiga! ¡Sobre todo tus helados! — Dijo alegremente Suzette, cosa que hizo que todos soltaran una risita. El ambiente se estaba relajando.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Suzy, — dijo Cream, — pero en fin, mi verdadero sueño fue aprender magia y pensé que jamás lo lograría hasta que conocí a la Gran Maestra. Es una chica muy poderosa y a diferencia de muchos, ella está dispuesta a regalar todo lo que sabe a cambio de ver que nosotros queramos aprender. Y yo sigo sus enseñanzas, ¿desean aprender magia? Y me refiero a que realmente quieren aprender magia.

—¡Más que nada! — Saltó de pronto Flash, que se tapó la boca avergonzado.

—No te avergüences de tus deseos de aprender — le sonrió Cream Cone. — Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Bueno, ustedes perdonarán es mi primera clase y no estoy segura de cómo proceder así que déjenme pensar…

—¡Tenía que ser! ¡Por eso yo quería a la Gran Maestra! — Dijo de pronto un terrestre.

Cream lo confrontó con la mirada.

—Sí bueno, ¿tu nombre?

—Bushroot, ¿por qué, te importa?

Cream Cone se encogió de hombros.

—Algo, dime Bushroot, ¿te hace sentir bien burlarte de otros? ¿Ese es tu talento?

Bushroot bufó entre divertido y curioso de qué pretendía la otra.

—No, mi talento es ser un jardinero, uno endemoniadamente bueno si me preguntas.

Los ojos de Cream brillaron de triunfo, esto era lo que buscaba.

—Bien, ¿cómo lo haces?

—¿Mi trabajo? — Preguntó orgullosamente el poni. — Es algo que tú no comprenderías niñita pero me encanta iniciar con un buen pedazo de tierra blanda, meter mis cascos hasta el fondo para que respire, mezclar un poco de tierra abonada, fertilizante artificial y por último la bolsa con la planta. Añadir un mantillo de hojas y frutos muertos y listo.

Cream asintió y se volvió hacia su amiga Suzette.

—¿Y tú Suzy? ¿Cómo es que haces tu especialidad, las crêpes suzzette?

—Pero si es lo mejor del mundo querida, tú me has visto — se rio la compañera de Cream. — Inicias cerniendo harina de la mejor calidad haciendo un volcancito, en un bol, con tu casco haces un pequeño agujero sobre el cual viertes leche cuarteada con agua (tres terceras partes de agua uno de leche), huevos, una cucharadita de aceite de oliva, azúcar, una pizca de sal… remueves cuidadosamente hasta que te quede uniforme y…

Cream asintió y se volvió hacia otra terrestre que miraba tímidamente al suelo.

—¿Y tú, querida? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica sólo señaló la taza que tenía por Cutie Mark.

—Irish Coffee, y soy bartender. Mi especialidad son los cafés irlandeses.

—¿Cómo los haces? — Preguntó Cream Cone.

—Bueno, inicio preparando un expreso de la mejor calidad con granos de Saddle Arabia, preparo un poco de crema batida previamente hecha a casco, le agrego un poco de azúcar morena a la mezcla para darle consistencia y sabor…

Cream le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y arregló su melena.

—¿Vieron cómo se entusiasmaron cuando les pregunté sobre su talento especial? Ese entusiasmo, esa chispa, es la manifestación de la misma esencia de la ponidad; el qué somos nosotros. Se nos ha educado para pensar que esa esencia se manifiesta según nuestras razas: el vuelo de los pegasos, la fuerza de los terrestres y la magia de los unicornios. ¡No! La esencia somos nosotros mismos, nuestra propia alma.

—Tú dices que nuestros talentos es cómo expresamos lo que hay en nuestras almas al mundo exterior — dijo Flash comenzando a captar la idea.

—Exacto, y como el alma son ustedes mismos, ¿no es lógico pensar que son ustedes quienes controlan cómo quieren manifestar sus propias almas? Sus cuerpos no tienen por qué limitarlos, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué es la magia entonces?

—La manifestación de nuestras almas — dijo Irish con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Cream asintió, pero entonces uno de los pegasos levantó el casco.

—Si es tan sencillo, ¿por qué los libros de hechizos tienen frases tan largas sólo para realizar un truquito de magia, eh? ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en 'usar el alma' y listo?

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil de lograr — se rio Cream. — No compañero, cuando comiences a entender sentirás un poder abrumador; tanto que puedes olvidar qué efecto mágico es el que deseas, la magia requiere de un gran poder de concentración; y por eso los hechizos más complejos tienen tantas palabras, son una guía para mantenerte concentrado en tu camino de qué quieres conseguir. Mientras más grande la hazaña mágica que deseas, más concentración necesitas; de ahí que cosas como la telequinesis sean automáticas pero las cosas cambien con hechizos de edad o teletransportación o lo que quieras.

Los presentes intercambiaron comentarios, sonaba esto a una clase de autoayuda pero muchos habían visto en persona el poder de los Caballeros y escucharon los rumores acerca de éstos. También vieron a Cream Cone usar magia segundos atrás.

—Voy a darles una ayudita, ¿sí? Sólo es un empujón — dijo de pronto Cream. — Todos, ¡piensen en su talento especial y cómo les gusta usarlo! Concéntrense.

Obedecieron, o intentaron pues Cream paseaba entre los chicos y se acercaba pero luego se alejaba diciendo que deben concentrarse más. Entonces se topó con Bushroot, con sus ojos cerrados y con una enorme sonrisa. Cream sonrió.

—Es a esto a lo que me refería — dijo llamando la atención de todos. — Bush, sigue pensando en tu talento, conéctate con tu verdadero yo que se manifiesta cada vez que plantas algo.

Bush obedeció aun sin abrir sus ojos. Él había sido el primero en captar la idea de lo que quería Cream, de ahí que la pegaso lo eligiera como ejemplo en primer lugar; porque gracias a su lectura de almas supo al primer vistazo que él tenía un alma muy fuerte y un amor profundo por lo que hacía.

—Bush, usaré mi magia para hacer vibrar tu alma, nada complicado; sólo un toquecito. El resto depende de ti.

El jardinero asintió y Cream concentró su poder, al igual que la Gran Maestra lo hiciera con ella cuando se conocieron, su poder envolvió a Bush por completo; nada extraordinario, pero para Bush fue una revelación. Concentrándose y sintiendo a la vez el poder de Cream Cone de inmediato se hizo consciente de la magnitud de su propia alma por ende su poder. La encontró tan maleable y dócil como él quería, porque su alma era él. Y si quería aprender magia, aprendería magia porque su alma escuchaba a sus deseos.

—Comencemos con algo sencillo, ¿sí? El más fácil del libro: ver tan bien de día como de noche. Concéntrate en ello y luego abre los ojos Bush.

Ver tan bien de día como de noche, sus ojos necesitaban adaptarse a las sombras y a la luz a la vez; no era complicado y su alma sería la encargada de lograr el cambio, sólo un toque de ésta y…

Una chispa emergió de Bushroot y abrió los ojos. Era noche cerrada pero, ¡podía ver claramente! ¡Él, un joven terrestre había realizado con éxito su primer hechizo!

—¡Imposible! — Gritó emocionadísimo el terrestre.

Quizá los otros no habían sentido el cambio en él pero claramente vieron la chispa mágica manifestarse, ¡en serio lo había logrado!

—Ese es el secreto, concéntrense en lo que aman, en cómo manifiestan su ser al mundo; y luego basta un empujón.

Irish Coffee pensaba en sus cafés irlandeses, cómo le gustaba prepararlos y los rostros sonrientes de los clientes a quienes se los vendía; también sus otros tragos por supuesto, era una bartender con todas las de la regla. Ella amaba lo que hacía y por eso era tan buena; así manifestaba su ser a otros. ¿Cómo la hacía sentir hacer lo que amaba? Pues claro que estupenda, era como apreciar… la magnitud de su alma misma.

Cream Cone sintió el poder proviniendo de Irish.

—Wow — murmuró. — Como pueden ver gente, no necesariamente necesitan un empujón a veces sólo lo entienden… a la primera.

Una vez más una chispa mágica surgió de la joven Irish que abrió los ojos.

—¡Puedo ver!

Cream sonrió muy emocionada.

—No es un proceso rápido ni todos lo lograrán a la primera, pero les aseguro que los guiaré hasta donde pueda o hasta donde ustedes lo consideren competente. Pero que no se les olvide: mientras deseen aprender, pueden hacerlo; si el maestro falla es cosa de él y sus métodos porque mientras ustedes quieran son aptos para aprender para lo que sea. La magia no es cuestión de tener una cosa fea en la cabeza sino conocerse a sí mismos.

Los ponis intercambiaron varios comentarios muy emocionados.

—¿Qué esperan chicos? — Les sonrió Cream Cone a Bushroot y a Irish. — Vaya, díganles qué sintieron, tal vez puedan explicarse un poco mejor que yo.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron hacia sus compañeros.

—Vamos, es sencillo, piensa en lo que amas hacer; ¿qué te apasiona en la vida?

—Pues… me encanta escribir fanfictions de un manga que me gusta mucho y…

—En ese caso piensa en qué te hace sentir escribir lo que sea un fanfiction, concéntrate.

Los chicos comenzaron a pensar por sus cuentas. Cream sonrió, no se rendiría hasta que todos lograran aquel hechizo básico esa noche, y con dos aprendices que lo lograron a la primera se sentía muy optimista. Las horas pasaban y algunos ponis lo entendían más rápido que otros pero no importaba porque Cream se aseguraría que todos lo lograran. Flash fue de los últimos en descifrar el truco pero al final lo logró y el sentir el pequeño empujón de Cream desató algo en él.

—¿Crees que pueda crear un escudo mágico tan poderoso como el de Shining Armor, amiga Cream? — Preguntó el joven soldado.

—Todo puede pasar — dijo Cream. — Basta y sobra que tu fuerza de voluntad aguante. Si no cambias tu meta, porque hayas descubierto algo que te motive más a aprender, por supuesto que alcanzarás esa meta. Todo puede pasar.

—Lo que a mí me place es que no hayan invitado a ningún unicornio, son unos presumidos que saben magia desde siempre — soltó una pegaso rosa de crin verde menta.

Cream Cone negó con la cabeza.

—Por cómo está compuesto el sistema ellos dominan la magia mucho más que ustedes, tienen que entender, por eso en estos momentos los unicornios están con mi compañero aprendiendo magia avanzada. Esta es la clase de nivel básico que los elevará a ustedes al nivel del unicornio promedio. Una vez lo logren pasarán a la clase de mi amigo, que es un unicornio y de los mejores ponis que conozco; eso sí, siempre y cuando quieran seguir aprendiendo.

—¡Pero no es justo! — Protestó la pegaso, de nombre Bubblegum. — ¡Ellos saben mucha más magia que nosotros, tardaremos años en llegar a su nivel!

—No los culpes por cómo funciona el sistema, ellos no tienen la culpa de eso — la hizo notar Cream. — Además, ¿no has puesto atención a lo que te digo?, todos ustedes pueden avanzar tan rápido como deseen. Yo me tardé dos meses para alcanzar a mi amigo y eso que es un unicornio de considerable talento.

—¿No fue el que humilló al decano Deep Knowldege? — Se rio Flash Sentry.

—Sí, lo único malo que puedo decir sobre mi amigo es que es un tipo muy impulsivo pero no es malo — dijo Cream suspirando. — Eso y algo vengativo, luego de la humillación pública se puso a atormentar al decano con sus burlas hasta obligarlo a renunciar. Hizo que todos los alumnos lo empezaran a llamar por su nombre real o el apodo de 'Talentless' y así… lo último que supe es que escapó de Canterlot hecho un mar de lágrimas y que toda una comitiva de estudiantes se despidió de él entre risas y apodos.

—El sujeto era un parásito del sistema educativo — dijo Irish Coffee. — Se burló de mí sólo porque fui a preguntar por los cursos libres de la Academia. 'No señorita, sin un cuerno no hay forma que le lleve el ritmo a sus compañeros; no, no necesitamos lastres'. Me alegra lo que le hicieron, de hecho yo fui a la estación a despedirlo.

Cream suspiró.

—¡Ese Emerald! No apruebo lo que hizo pero bueno, él tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con sus habilidades, y lo mismo va para todos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora continuemos.

Esa noche siguieron por un tiempo, y tal como lo pensaba Cream, los jóvenes que ya habían captado la idea guiaban a sus compañeros, le alegraba, eso era lo ideal. Al final de la noche cada uno dominó el primer truco, el de ver tan bien de día como de noche, el hechizo más básico que conocía de la Magia del Silencio.

—Yo trabajo de forma diferente a la de mi compañero — explicaba Cream Cone: trato de enseñarles lo básico para que puedan seguir el ritmo de los diferentes hechizos que vendrán en un futro, y eso básico me refiero a la magia que sólo nosotros conocemos: nuestra Magia del Silencio o de las Sombras. Si alguno no está de acuerdo con esto hágamelo saber, así me replanteo cómo les enseño. Estoy para servirles chicos, como cualquier maestro.

Nadie dijo nada, de hecho aprender magia por extraña que esta fuera era un gran avance para ellos. Cream suspiró aliviada.

—Bien, nos reuniremos dentro de tres días, ya les diré dónde en cuanto lo sepa; no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos. ¡Ir y enseñar a todos!

Y desapareció entre las sombras. Los chicos murmuraron emocionados entre sí y corrieron hacia sus hogares también.

—¡Oigan, creo que hay tiempo de ir a beber algo, es todavía media noche!  
—¡Yo tengo que trabajar!

—¡Yo te acompaño!

Esa fue la primera noche de Cream. Por su parte Emerald los esperó a todos cerca de aquel parque natural cercano a uno de los condominios de lujo de Canterlot.

—¿Cómo les va señores? ¿Listos para iniciar el entrenamiento mágico?

Los unicornios estaban demasiado nerviosos como para decir algo, pero por suerte una chica blanca de crines rubias se adelantó y se inclinó respetuosamente.

—¡Estamos listos! ¿Qué es lo primero del currículo, señor maestro?

Emerald se rio como si nada y se arrojó sobre el pasto.

—¿Currículo? Chicos, si algo me ha enseñado la Gran Maestra es que las estructuras no sirven de nada. Hay un dicho, que los dos peores lugares para el aprendizaje son las celdas de prisión y los salones de clase.

Todos intercambiaron murmullos.

—Tú — dijo Emerald de pronto señalando a la poni que se le acercó. — ¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

—¿Yo? Pues magia avanzada.

Emerald rodó los ojos.

—¿Exactamente qué?

—Este… teletransportación avanzada — dijo la poni.

—Bien, ese es tu punto de partida.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No hay plan general para todos? — Dijo otro poni.

—Chicos, si de pronto hago un plan cerrado y específico lo único que lograré es que muchos se terminen frustrando y lo abandonen a medio camino. Si algo nos interesa, pero de verdad nos interesa, entonces nos enfocaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas en ese algo. Así funcionamos los ponis; por eso el punto de partida de cada quién será lo que deseen aprender o mejorar, y puede que muchos tengan intereses en común y se ayuden mutuamente. Yo soy su guía y ni modo, si lo que desean requiere de bases concretas y preparación es mi deber dárselos; pero siempre basándome en lo que quieran. Así es como funciona el aprendizaje.

Los ponis se miraron reacios al principio pero luego asintieron, tenía sentido. ¿Qué querían aprender exactamente?

—No seré tan dotado como la Gran Maestra — siguió Emerald. — Pero haré lo que pueda, ustedes me eligieron como su maestro y es mi deber guiarlos dando el 100%. Ese es el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio.

Iniciaron, no con magia de entrada pero sí analizando lo que cada uno de los unicornios que acudieron a Emerald quería aprender. Creando bases, sus planes de estudio; muchos de ellos requerían refuerzo en las áreas básicas así que Emerald se las pasó con ellos mientras los demás seguían pensando en lo que querían, por suerte muchos se trajeron los documentos copiados de las bibliotecas y tenían un punto de partida al discutir los documentos con otros ponis con intereses parecidos.

Esa noche fue el inicio de una nueva era, la de los Caballeros del Silencio. Todos lo sabían y los poderosos temían, pues algo en el ambiente les había dicho que la balanza había cambiado.

 **Un final algo acelerado con Emerald pero quiero enfocarme en cómo los no-unicornios aprenden la magia básica para iniciar la expansión de los Caballeros. Por cierto, este es el punto en el que mi amiga Cyandel25 se trabó y no pudo seguir avanzando con su propia versión del fic. Amiga, ¿te agrada?** **Un capítulo enteramente dedicado a los Caballeros, espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:  
Ser inútil es un pecado**

Inmediatamente después de aquel horrible primer encuentro con las Caballeras Undead y de hablar con sus dos adeptos más cercanos la Gran Maestra East Wind tomó el siguiente tren a Ponyville, justamente el expreso de la media noche. Le daba una horrible culpa el abandonarlos con esas criaturas rondando así pero por lo menos ellos podían defenderse solos y ahora las prioridades eran otras.

Suerte que el tren arribó a Ponyville más pronto de lo que East Wind había pensado, pero por lo menos era algo bueno; las cosas no se veían bien para los Caballeros pero no podía hacer mucho con las piezas de información que tenía. Claro, ella había robado cuanto documento había disponible en Canterlot ya fuera público o exclusivo de los eruditos de la magia y demás, pero nada hablaba sobre los temibles Undead y lo peligrosos que podían ser. Su única esperanza era la biblioteca personal de Celestia pero tenía sus serias dudas al penetrar ahí pues si la capturaban, y estaba segura que así sería, sería el fin de su causa y los Caballeros del Silencio que tanto se tardó en levantar. Pero pronto tuvo ante sí la alternativa de viajar a Ponyville en busca de la información de la Princesa más erudita que existía, aún más que la Princesa Celestia. Y si Sparkle no tenía nada, entonces se internaría al infame Bosque Everfree donde se haría con los libros de la mítica Biblioteca de las Hermanas Nobles, pues había leído al respecto en sus tantas incursiones.

Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado, dejando claro a sus inquilinos que durante la temporada de vacaciones se iría a visitar a su familia y mientras dejaba a cargo a Cream Cone quien era conocida como su mejor amiga así que no habría problema. Tal vez como casera tenía muchos amigos pero no les había dicho de dónde venía en verdad así que a nadie le pareció raro que dijera Ponyville. Ahora todo era cuestión de moverse sin despertar sospecha alguna, ¿y su mayor ventaja? Estaba segura que la Princesa Twilight estaría en Canterlot y si regresaba, el traslado de una Princesa no era un acontecimiento que no sonara a los cuatro vientos en cualquier lugar así que estaba cubierta. Nada podría salir mal.

Pronto East Wind se registró al único hotel de Ponyville y se dirigió directo a la biblioteca, en donde se topó con un bebé dragón atendiendo, Spike, el famoso hijo adoptivo de la Princesa Sparkle. Al principio no llamó mucho la atención de la Gran Maestra pero…

—¿Entonces en qué puedo servirte? — Preguntó Spike alegremente.

La Gran Maestra miró al dragón y le sonrió.

—Leyendas, cuentos locales… cuanto folklores tengas al alcance niño. Viajé muy lejos sólo por estos libros así que mientras más rápido terminemos mejor.

Spike levantó una ceja, ¿era en serio? Por su parte la Gran Maestra supo que había dicho algo tonto pero quería medir la reacción del niño, si algo salía mal bien podría borrarle la memoria con un hechizo mental que aprendió robando en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados; pero no creía necesitarlo, ese niño parecía ser de los que hacían las preguntas en voz alta, un estilo de aprendizaje normalmente infravalorado y censurado por el sistema educativo formal, y admitámoslo, los adultos en general.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó el dragón rascándose la cabeza. — Vaya, las únicas que sabía hacen eso eran Twilight y Moon Dancer. ¿Viajaste tan lejos sólo por unos libros?

—Bienvenido a la universidad mocoso, tienes que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

—Wow — dijo Spike tomando los libros de referencia que ella le había pedido y se los dio alegremente. — Suena pesado.

—El sistema es así, además aprender no es fácil pero sí divertido — dijo la chica.

—Ajá — ironizó el dragón abriendo su cómic a medias.

—Tal vez no has encontrado al maestro correcto — dijo la Gran Maestra sumiéndose de pronto en el silencio leyendo, leyendo y analizando cuanto podía.

Se sobresaltaba grandemente cada vez que se encontraba con las palabras 'muerte' y 'resurrección' pero en general eran estupideces religiosas. Pero tenía que haber algo, tenía que hallar una pieza mínima de información. Se los debía a sus estudiantes, tenía que hacer algo para que pudieran defenderse de esas cosas o por lo menos saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaban.

Finalmente harta de todo devolvió todos los libros con una mirada sombría.

—Conozco esa mirada — dijo Spike. — No encontraste lo que buscas y estás frustrada, comprendo. ¿No quieres ayuda? Conozco todos y cada uno de los volúmenes de aquí, de nombre por lo menos. ¿Un tema en especial?

East Wind asintió.

—No-muertos. ¿Cuentos de terror tal vez?

Spike tragó saliva.

—¿Hablas de Coltkenstein, la Condesa FlutterBat u otro clásico de la literatura?

—Cualquier cosa que hable de los malditos no-muertos. Zombis creo que son lo más parecido pero no lo son, ¿qué rayos tienes sobre eso?

Spike se congeló recordando aquel día en que Luna y Candace le pidieron que las guiara ante esos monstruos; una vez más toparse cara a cara con las seis ponis que más temía en el mundo; pero sobre todo el no-muerto que le ocasionaba mayor terror de todos, Night Terror.

—¿Quién eres en verdad? Acaso… ¿Acaso eres uno de esos que buscan las Princesas y esas horribles cosas?

East Wind levantó una ceja.

—Me sorprende lo mucho que sabes sobre el tema.

—Nadie más guiaría a Candace y a la Princesa Luna ante ellos — dijo Spike avanzando ante East Wind pero todavía tenía algo de miedo sabiendo que estaba ante uno de esos ponis tan poderosos como para burlar la seguridad de Celestia. — Pero no creas que…

—Como tú has dicho soy una de los que buscan — dijo la Gran Maestra haciendo aparecer su larga túnica, muy para el espanto de Spike quien no sabía que podía aprenderse magia sin ser un unicornio o alicornio. — Y no puedo permitir que toquen a mis amigos, mis pobres estudiantes cuyo único crimen es el deseo de aprender. Así que si comprendes lo mucho que está en juego déjame ver lo que tengas, son vidas de las que hablamos dragón.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría, de veras que sí. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dan miedo esas horribles cosas, pero no tengo nada. Los horribles no-muertos son un tabú, según Twilight, y toda información sobre ellos está destruida u oculta, lo más seguro la primera.

—Tiene que haber algo — dijo la Gran Maestra con testarudez.

—No aquí — dijo Spike.

La Gran Maestra se colocó su capucha de Caballero del Silencio y su máscara ya lista para irse.

—¡Espera! — Dijo Spike asustado. — ¿A dónde irás ahora?

—Al Bosque Everfree, tal vez en esa olvidada biblioteca pueda hallar algo. Gracias por la ayuda niño y perdona mi rudeza pero situaciones desesperadas no dan tiempo a delicadezas.

Entonces se dispuso a fundirse con las sombras.

—¡Alto! — Gritó Spike. — ¡Hay algo que debes saber!

—No hay tiempo — dijo la Gran Maestra finalmente desapareciendo

Spike se horrorizó ante la perspectiva de lo que podría ocurrir y echó una carrera hacia el bosque, pero no tenía de a dónde ir. La Gran Maestra era una con las sombras y no podía verla; y gritar estaba fuera de discusión porque atraería a las criaturas peligrosas del bosque. Sin más echó una carrera, tenía que hacer algo, por suerte sabía a dónde iba la otra.

Por su parte East Wind avanzó rápidamente hasta las ruinas del Palacio dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por sus estudiantes, ese era el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio, ¿pero por dónde empezar? ¿Dónde estaría la biblioteca?

Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos detectando trampas y demás; en varias ocasiones quedó atrapada en un pasadizo secreto o una trampa la regresaba al maldito principio una y otra vez pero las sombras eran sus amigas; pronto al hacerse de nuevo una con ellas pudo hallar lo que buscaba, la polvorienta biblioteca.

—No-muertos, no-muertos — murmuró la Gran Maestra buscando entre los estantes, inconsciente de los ojos muertos y rojos que la observaban cuidadosamente. — No-muertos, ¡aquí está! Horribles criaturas que no tienen la capacidad de razonar guiados sólo por el deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando. Las criaturas más crueles y peligrosas de la magia. No puedes acabar con ellas, sólo detenerlas. ¿Pero cómo?

—Usualmente usan una catacumba excavada bajo una pesada construcción con toneladas y toneladas de piedra y tierra para evitar cualquier movimiento tonto, sin mencionar los hechizos de defensa — dijo una fría voz detrás de la Gran Maestra. — De hecho bajo este mismo Palacio hay una celda llena de parientes; los llamamos así ya que en esta condición sólo seres similares pueden llamarse familia.

La Gran Maestra saltó a tiempo que las enormes garras de Night Terror la aplastaran.

—¿Ya sabías que estaba pasando el rato en la biblioteca? — Se rio el dragón.

—Di tantos rodeos para ver si podía atraerte lejos de los libros — dijo la Gran Maestra con frialdad. — Memoricé el aura de ustedes luego de sobrevivir a ese encuentro. Supongo que tú eras ese niño tan simpático que me atendió en la biblioteca.

—Sí, digamos que sí — dijo el dragón plantándose frente a la Gran Maestra. — Pero ahora me conocen como Night Terror. Permíteme mostrarte por qué.

La Gran Maestra se fundió con las sombras justo a tiempo de evitar una dentellada que la haría pedazos de un momento a otro, luego un coletazo y por último una llamarada mortal.

—¿Qué haces? — Gritó la Gran Maestra.

—Mi trabajo — dijo Night Terror. — En nuestra línea de tiempo tú jamás supiste sobre criaturas como nosotros, o al menos eso creo, pero con la fama que te forjaste o más bien que te forjarás podrás hacer algo para detenernos con la información que guardamos aquí. No voy a permitirlo, sé bien que Equestria estaría mejor sin nosotros pero nos gusta mucho matar y quitarnos eso es como prohibirles a los niños su juguete favorito.

Entonces soltó una nueva llamarada contra los libros; por lo que la Gran Maestra lanzó un ataque mágico con todas sus fuerzas contra Night Terror, el golpe hizo retroceder al dragón que furioso trató de aplastarla entre sus garras cuando un dolor agudo subió por su cola.

Night Terror se volvió sólo para ver a la pequeña versión de sí mismo con sus dientes firmemente aferrados a su cola. No era que le hiciera daño a un no-muerto pero de todos modos fue irritante y Night Terror aplastó su cola contra una pared, y con ella a Spike.

—¡Niño! — Gritó East Wind moviéndose entre las sombras para ponerse frente a Spike y lanzar un nuevo ataque a los ojos de Night Terror, no le gustaba usar hechizos de ataque pero no había opción.

Los ojos del monstruo reventaron en un reguero de sangre y East pudo correr con el dragón en su lomo; cuando una nueva llamarada la lanzó lejos; para luego ser aplastada por una garra.

—¿Una última petición? ¿Tal vez recordarte que no hay forma de hacernos daño? — Se burló Night Terror.

East Wind se levantó con dificultad, limpiando la sangre que rezumaba de su boca e hizo brillar sus cascos de forma amenazadora; pero Spike se levantó y se plantó ante la Gran Maestra con valentía.

—Quítate — ordenó Night Terror. — Quítate y agradece a tu dios que sólo sea yo el que estaba en la guarida porque de lo contrario esto hubiera terminado mucho peor.

Spike sólo miró a los ojos al monstruo que tenía delante, un monstruo que recordaba a él y al mismo tiempo le advertía que existía una línea que no debía cruzar. Tenía miedo como nunca antes pues el horrible dragón era el monstruo que más temía de las Caballeras Undead pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Night Terror levantó sus garras y estaba a punto de aplastarlo a él y a la yegua que inútilmente trataba de proteger pero al final se quedó a medio camino y sonrió irónico.

—Admiro tu valor niño, me da gusto saber que ya lo tenía antes de convertirme en esto, ¿pero qué puedes hacer además de pararte frente a las personas que quieres proteger y temblar como un idiota? De acuerdo, tienes valor, ¿pero y luego qué? De no ser quienes son yo ya te hubiera atrapado, obligarte a mirar cómo mato y me como a esta idiota y luego matarte y comerte a ti también. Pero bueno, menos mal que mi amor por Midnight me mantiene cuerdo como a ellas los estúpidos Elementos.

Spike sólo miraba a Night Terror aun temblando del miedo.

—Niño, si hay algo que aprendí durante estos años conviviendo con las Undead es que ser inútil es un pecado. Puedes engañarte a ti mismo que haces lo mejor por tus amigos que sólo eres un niño y que en su debido momento ya harás algo… pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Sólo esperas a crecer grande y fuerte como yo? ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Soportar ver cómo eres un verdadero desperdicio de oxígeno mientras otros hacen el trabajo sucio? Eres un niño pero un inútil.

—¿Entonces eso me hace… me hace un pecador? — Preguntó Spike con un hilo de voz.

—Sí — dijo Night Terror cortante. — Piénsalo un poco, ¿no? Siempre que ocurre algo te quedas cerca del peligro pero no haces nada. Estorbas, hasta ahora siempre has tenido suerte que tu falta de acción no sea un factor determinante pero eres un inútil y eso es…

—Un pecado — dijo Spike temblando.

Night Terror se relamió los colmillos.

—Debido a su forma de actuar no hay forma de detener a los Caballeros del Silencio. Yo lo sé, lo sabe Midnight, lo sabe Gothic, lo sabe Undash, lo sabe Pin-kill Die, lo sabe Jack la Destripadora, lo sabe Flesh-Smile. Todos lo sabemos pero nos metimos en esto porque nos encanta matar.

La Gran Maestra preparó sus poderes de la sombras pero a Night Terror no pareció importarle.

—Midnight no estará de acuerdo conmigo pero aprovecha que estos idiotas del Silencio no van a ir a ningún lado y aprende una cosa o dos para poder proteger a tu madre y amigas. Ser inútil es un pecado y aún en esta línea de tiempo no soy de mucha utilidad ya que la poca magia del silencio que sé me la enseñó Midnight que no terminó su aprendizaje. Ya lárguense.

—¿Así no más? — Dijo la Gran Maestra.

—Sí, no sé controlarme y si nos enfrentamos lo más seguro es que te mate… y la Corona nos ha ordenado traerte a ti con vida; eso y veo a quien fui alguna vez y me doy lástima; no puedo tragarme que fui así de inútil.

Spike gruñó pero al final no supo qué decir ante esto. ¿Qué pretendía su otro yo? Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque Night Terror se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche haciéndole honor a su nombre, dejando solos a East Wind y a Spike.

—Eso fue perturbador — dijo East Wind. — Pero no puedo creer que haya hecho cenizas los malditos libros, ¡los necesitaba para la importante investigación!

—Estás más loca que Twilight — se escandalizó Spike. — Tuvimos un encuentro cercano con un monstruo horrible y tú hablas no sé qué sobre tu…

—Me refería a lo que ya habíamos hablado — dijo East Wind. — Tal vez a mí me quieran con vida pero no así a mis Caballeros. Yo estoy enseñándoles, es mi deber velar por ellos, muchos pueden defenderse solos pero mientras los demás llegan a ese nivel… soy yo quien debe tomar la responsabilidad. Un maestro es un guía, no sólo debes asegurarte que tus alumnos encuentren el camino sino que también lleguen al final sanos y salvos.

Spike no supo qué decir ante esto, sólo se le quedó viendo a la Gran Maestra que miraba las cenizas dejadas por Night Terror y luego pateó el suelo.

—No importa, algo se me ocurrirá — dijo Midnight al rato, — nadie puede destruir el conocimiento mismo; si no aquí será en otro lado en donde obtenga lo que necesito sobre los malditos Undead.

Spike miró las cenizas y asintió tristemente.

—Sólo, Gran Maestra no te rindas; te traté de desanimar antes pero ahora estoy convencido. No entiendo mucho de lo que ocurre, nadie quiere explicarme porque soy muy joven, pero lo que sí entiendo bien es que lo que haces hará un cambio grande en Equestria. Un cambio para bien.

La Gran Maestra acarició la cabeza del dragón.

—Posees un alma hermosa amigo Spike.

Spike enrojeció y se cubrió con las garras como si sintiera que la Gran Maestra lo estuviera viendo de forma indebida, cosa que hizo reír a la docente.

—Puedo leer almas y lo que veo en ti es un alma llena de brillo y un ferviente deseo de ayudar a quienes amas. Respeto y admiro eso. Sin embargo lo que más me gusta de tu alma es esa generosidad que te acompaña a donde vayas. Spike, tienes potencial; y el hecho que seas aún un niño te hace más que apto para aprender. Dentro de tres días Cream Cone se hará una nueva reunión a las nueve de la noche en las afueras de la estación del tren de Canterlot; sólo si querías saber. Todos podemos aprender magia, no necesitas algo feo en la cabeza sino basta y sobra el que tengas deseos de aprender.

Entonces la propia Gran Maestra se perdió entre las sombras, dejando a Spike entre asustado y pensativo. Night Terror siempre le era un ser horrible y despiadado pero a la vez lo intrigaba; sobre todo la parte de su relación con Midnight es decir Twilight.

 _Tres días después:_

Todos los presentes en esa reunión clandestina se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron al dragón de la Princesa de la Amistad Twilight Sparkle acercándose hacia ellos, lenta pero firmemente. Todo menos Cream Cone que sonrió al leer las verdaderas intenciones en su alma, así pues hizo un gesto para callar a los sorprendidos estudiantes y extendió amablemente su casco al niño, que le presentó varios rollos de pergamino.

—Son las investigaciones que la Princesa Twilight ha hecho personalmente a lo largo de los años, muchos son variantes de hechizos ya conocidos por los ponis y otros son unos que no conocen más que las propias Princesas. Mi ofrenda de paz.

Cream Cone sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo mismo los presentes, si su causa estaba llegando hasta las más altas esperas significaba un brillante futuro para todos.

—¿Significa lo que creo que significa? — Preguntó Cream aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Spike asintió muy a su pesar. No quería darle la razón a un monstruo como Night Terror, el cual era él mismo desde un horrible futuro alternativo; pero de todos modos quería ser de más utilidad que simplemente el secretario. No, algo dentro de él le advertía que su mamá estaba en peligro y que necesitaría protegerla tarde o temprano.

—Ser inútil es un pecado, y yo estoy harto de ser un pecador. Twi probablemente me matará al enterarse que cerré la biblioteca pero de todos modos, ¡yo quiero aprender magia!

Cream Cone extendió amablemente su casco.

—Entonces yo soy tu maestra.

* * *

 **Señores he aquí una de mis últimas publicaciones del año, planeo hacer un saludo generalizado en Crisis Infinita, espero les haya gustado y todo. Perdonen el retraso amigos, sé que no es excusa pero debo recordar que esta historia no es mía sino heredada de una amiga (Cyandel25) a la cual le agregué mis OCs las Undead para hacer que la acción avanzara rápido.**

 **Una vez más lamento el retraso y un saludo a eggmanega quien fue el que me sacudió el piso para avanzar. Trataré de no decepcionarte compañero, a veces sólo necesitas un empujón.**

 **Chao; nos leemos y trataré de avanzar un poco más rápido!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:  
La verdadera motivación**

Exactamente un mes y medio había pasado desde el inicio de todo y la vigilancia se había aumentado considerablemente en Canterlot, por todas partes se veían pequeños grupos de soldados patrullando cada uno de los rincones de la gran ciudad capital, sobre todo de noche, pero era imposible sacar algo en limpio. Siempre que encontraban a un grupo deambulando en plena noche casi siempre se trataba de estudiantes que regresaban de una parranda y en una ciudad universitaria era lo más común del mundo luego de una estresante semana de estudios. Era por eso que las reuniones de los aprendices de los Caballeros casi siempre se celebraban los viernes en la noche, en donde buscarlos sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar lleno de agujas. Cada indicio cada pista, cualquier cosa que los soldados descubrieran conducía a un callejón sin salida; y no había indicios que su situación fuera a mejorar pronto, y cuando se comenzaron a enfocar a buscar a las Undeads resultó que éstas se habían desvanecido de la faz de la tierra lo cual no significaban buenas noticias tampoco.

—Algo planean — dijo Twilight cierta noche. — Lo siento en el aire, siendo nosotras no creo ni por un segundo que las Caballeras Undead lleguen a rendirse.

—Buscan hacer algo contra ustedes me temo — dijo la Princesa Celestia también temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar con esas criaturas y los Caballeros. — No llegarán al extremo de matarlas pero armadas ustedes con el Poder que ellas perdieron son capaces de retrasarlas.

Twilight miró hacia la oscuridad de la noche y torció el gesto, esto no podía seguir así.

—Princesa Celestia, sé por qué nos trajo pero me temo que no estamos llegando a nada. Por favor permítanos regresar a Ponyville, queremos regresar a nuestras vidas y hogares.

Celestia suspiró con tristeza antes de volverse a su alumna asintiendo suavemente.

—Sí, adelante Twilight Sparkle. Creía que la Magia de la Amistad que poseen ustedes nos ayudaría a llegar a un acuerdo, pero toda esperanza está perdida. Si alguna vez tuvimos una oportunidad fue cuando quisimos entablar un diálogo directo y pacífico con ellos.

—Pero las malditas Undeads se nos adelantaron — dijo Twilight. — Ya pensaremos en algo, de momento regresaremos a casa y le haremos saber si hay novedades o alguna nueva idea. ¿Le parece bien?

—Claro que me parece bien Twilight Sparkle. Descansen y regresarán a casa mañana a primera hora. De momento no nos queda más que esperar al movimiento del enemigo.

Twilight asintió y fue a contarles la noticia a sus amigas, y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta tenía sus serias dudas que los Caballeros fueran sus enemigos.  
Mientras tanto en otro sitio, la parte trasera de una bodega, el grupo de aprendices de Cream Cone terminaba la sesión de la noche y se despedían alegremente unos de otros.

—¡Hasta pronto maestra, hasta la próxima!

—No olvide notificarme para la siguiente sesión, traeré a mi amigo que quiere aprender.

Cream Cone los despidió a todos quedándose sola con Spike. Él era el único que era menor de edad así que ella misma se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la estación de trenes para que abordara sano y salvo pues Canterlot no era tan seguro como Ponyville.

—De acuerdo Spike, vamos — dijo Cream haciendo desaparecer su capucha. — ¿Listo?

—Sí vamos, igual que siempre muchas gracias Cream — respondió el dragón, se sentía algo tímido y hasta ridículo siendo el único que necesitaba escolta pero bueno; tenía que admitir que era un gran detalle. Era como lo había asegurado la Gran Maestra, no sólo era la encargada de mostrarles el camino sino asegurarse que todos llegaran sanos y salvos.

Comenzaron a andar, pero pronto Cream notó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás enfermo? No estás tan parlanchín como siempre amigo.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo lamento mucho Cream Cone — dijo Spike, — pero estaba pensando, esto no puede seguir así. Digo… no sé si pueda seguir llegando a estas sesiones.

Cream Cone le dedicó media sonrisa, ya se había imaginado algo así.

—Comprendo, de hecho me sorprende que hayas podido llegar tres veces seguidas, ¿agotaste tus ahorros en boletos de tren, no?

Spike desvió la mirada.

—No te burles de mí por favor — dijo el dragón.

—No me burlo, no te preocupes — dijo Cream. — Quiero ayudarte, para algo soy tu maestra Spike, pero si te soy honesta algo me preocupa de tus motivos de aprender.

—Yo no quiero seguir pecando.

—¡No estás pecando amigo! Spike, estás siguiendo al pie de la letra que te dijo un monstruo horrible que come ponis obligándolos a mirar y, perdona la expresión, se coge a su propia madre. Piénsalo: según lo que me contaron la Gran Maestra y tú, lo único bueno que han hecho esas cosas llamados Undeads es evitar que ustedes se convirtieron en ellos y si tenemos en cuenta que por eso se quedaron estancados en nuestro tiempo, a la larga no hicieron nada.

Spike no supo qué decir a esto, pero por suerte ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes.

—De acuerdo, no te gastes tus ahorros, yo te cubro este viaje — dijo Cream pagando el boleto del dragón. — Pero en serio Spike: busca un nuevo motivo, no puedo dejar de enseñarte, esa es la Ley de los Caballeros del Silencio; pero por lo menos busca una verdadera motivación.

Spike asintió.

—Si lo logras puede que tenga una idea para que no interrumpas tu aprendizaje, pero busca tu verdadera motivación. ¿Fui suficientemente clara?

—Gracias Cream — dijo Spike alegremente subiendo al tren.

El viaje fue corto por suerte, a esas horas las paradas del tren eran bastante pocas así que pronto Spike estuvo en casa y se durmió plácidamente pensando que como venía haciendo desde hace mes medio, se despertaría hasta como las diez de la mañana pero en lugar de eso un casco lo sacudió gentilmente a las siete, ¡las siete!  
—Eh… ¿pero quién?

—Buenos días Spike — saludó Twilight.

El dragón casi se cae de la cama de la impresión.

—¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a quedarte en Canterlot quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

Twilight sonrió.

—Pues sí pero nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos llegando a nada así que aquí me tienes. ¿Quieres desayunar? Me levanté temprano y tengo mucha, mucha energía.

Spike se rio divertido y tras desesperarse corrió a poner la mesa, era una buena mañana.

—¿Y cómo les fue en Canterlot? — Preguntó Spike. — ¿Acaso lograron hacer algo con su problema con los Caballeros del Silencio?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No, me temo que ellos saben muy bien lo que hacen; y debemos tomar en cuenta algo que no comentamos con la Princesa Celestia pero estoy segura que ambas lo sabemos: los Caballeros cuentan con el favor del pueblo, muchas veces la gente es la que nos entregan a los criminales buscados por sí misma pero esta vez estamos hablando de un grupo que tomó la posición de ayudar a las personas de forma que la Corona no puede.

—No comprendí mucho, ¿quieres decir que el pueblo oculta a los Caballeros?

—Lo más seguro.

Spike no supo qué decir pero Twilight cambió el tema rápidamente.

—Y bien, ¿cómo la has pasado cuidando la biblioteca? ¿Ha habido algún visitante interesante?

—¡Uf! Casi sólo vienen a buscar libros de cocina e historias infantiles pero el otro día vino una poni de Canterlot a buscar leyendas locales para su investigación de folklore según ella, y era muy simpática; nos mantuvimos charlando un buen rato.

—Spike, me alegro que hayas hecho una nueva amiga pero eso de retrasar a los ponis…

—Oh no, no la interrumpí, ella dice que las conversaciones son parte importante del trabajo cuando investigas el folklore local…

Spike se entretuvo contándole a Twilight sus experiencias durante su ausencia, mundanas pero el dragón estaba feliz y la alicornio morada escuchaba complacida, vaya si había extrañado a Spike.

…

En Canterlot Celestia se sentó pensativa en el trono igual que venía haciendo desde hacía algún tiempo; todo este asunto de los Caballeros, un grupo de ponis buenos pero con métodos cuestionables que encima tenían el apoyo de casi toda la ciudad (increíblemente por primera vez se arrepentía que la capital fuese una ciudad universitaria pues así no tendría que lidiar con este problema con este grupo problemático). Entonces dos guardias unicornios trajeron ante ella a una joven poni terrestre que color miel de crines azul celeste.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó la Princesa.

Los dos guardias se inclinaron.

—Su Majestad, hemos estado haciendo la ronda de siempre cuando encontramos a esta terrestre haciendo algo completamente indebido saliendo del supermercado.

—Ajá — dijo la terrestre, de nombre Crepe Suzzette, — oigan tenía que llevar mis bolsas de la compra y me ayudé con mi magia como lo estaban haciendo media docena de unicornios saliendo del mismo lugar que yo, ¿qué pinto entre ustedes eh?

El otro soldado la miró con dureza.

—Tú lo dijiste, eran unicornios.

—¿Y qué? — Se quejó Suzzette. — Digo, no es delito hacer magia en la vía pública.

Celestia avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Un minuto! ¿Magia? ¿Hacías magia, joven?

—Suzzette, y claro que la hacía, si puedes usarla te haces más fácil la vida, apenas si podía equilibrar mis bolsas de la compra, ¿no es lo más natural del mundo apoyarte con tu propia magia cuando estás en esa situación?

Uno de sus guardias la fulminó con la mirada.

—No cuando no…

—¿Cuándo no tengo algo feo en la cabeza ibas a decir? — Desafió Suzzette volviéndose al guardia. — No lo necesitas para aprender magia, eso es un talento que todos podemos tener.

El otro guardia la sacudió.

—¿Qué más magia sabes hacer, terrestre? — Preguntó pronunciando la última palabra casi con desprecio.

—¡Oye! — Le advirtió Celestia.

El guardia se inclinó avergonzado y volvió a ponerse firme.

—No mucho, ver en la oscuridad tan bien como de día, leer almas y mi telequinesis. Todo muy básico, sigo aprendiendo.

—¿De quién? — Preguntó Celestia. — ¿De la Gran Maestra?

Suzzette negó con la cabeza.

—No, de un Caballero pero no sé su nombre.

—¿También eres un Caballero? — Volvió a interrogar la Princesa.

—¡Oh no! No tengo lo que se necesita, para serlo tienes que tener talento para enseñar y estar dispuesto a ir y enseñar a todos; ¡uf! Apenas si sé lidiar con los dulces que preparo, no, soy sólo una aprendiz de magia.

Los dos guardias esperaron a la resolución de la Princesa, que pareció considerarlo.

—¿Dónde y cuándo se reúnen?

—No sabemos, es por eso que tampoco me gustaría unirme a ellos, ¿sabe? Siempre son muy escurridizos teniendo que ocultarse sólo por querer enseñarnos. Siempre que hay una reunión nos avisan hasta la mera noche dónde y a qué hora. No he recibido noticia alguna.

—¿Y sabes quién es tu maestra?

Esta era la pregunta que temía Suzzette, pues apreciaba demasiado a Cream Cone y más cuando la veía haciendo lo mejor para que todos aprendieran. Tenía miedo pero tenía que defender a su maestra, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que no tenía talento para unírsele en su cruzada por el saber libre para todos.

—No, ella usa su máscara para ocultarse. Sólo sé que es una pegaso.

La Princesa Celestia torció el gesto.

—Bien, llévensela y ayúdenla a llevar sus compras a su casa. ¿Entendido? Y luego, hagan saber que todo aquel no-unicornio que sepa usar magia será traído para interrogación; pero no mucho más.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó uno de los soldados.

—No podemos condenar a nadie sólo porque esté estudiando, no es ético además que ellos no han hecho nada ilegal.

—Encubrir a…

—Los Caballeros saben lo que hacen — dijo la Princesa. — Sólo basta con oír lo que dice la joven, se las arreglan para que no los detectemos y de paso no puedan involucrar a sus alumnos. No, no podemos hacer mucho más que traerlos y ver si interrogándolos sacamos algo en limpio.

Los dos guardias se inclinaron y se llevaron a Crepe Suzzette fuera del Palacio. Por dentro la joven suspiraba aliviada pero esto estaba por ponerse mal.

—¿Entonces ya puedo usar magia en paz? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

Los guardias no respondieron, de por sí les fastidiaba sentirse inútiles en cuanto al caso de los Caballeros del Silencio.

…

Spike había pasado un buen día, una vez superado el chasco de tener que levantarse temprano, la había pasado genial con el regreso de Twilight y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. El dragón preguntó en cierto punto sobre las otras que si se juntarían pero Twilight le dijo muy sensatamente que todas querían reencontrarse con sus hogares y descansar un poco de la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada contra los caballeros; así que pasarían el día juntos.

Y fue en ese momento en que Spike encontró su motivación para aprender, era la misma que le había planteado Night Terror pero no con esas palabra.

—¡Sólo espera Twi, tengo que escribir una carta rápido!

—Recuerda usar el correo normal, no el aliento mensajero por ya sabes quién.

Spike asintió con amargura y lanzó la carta al buzón del tren.

Cream Cone recibió la carta al día siguiente, y sonrió complacida:

Cream, mi motivación es mi familia.  
Spike

—De acuerdo, espero estés listo para el movimiento y rezo por tu bien que funcione.

* * *

 **Bueno señores este es otro cap con otro toque sentimental desde el punto de vista de Spike, vaya que se está haciendo un personaje muy importante en mis fics pero lo vale; un personaje tan subutilizado es una fuente de potencial ilimitada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:  
La estrategia para Spike**

Spike revisaba la carta de Cream Cone una y otra vez, y vaya que era un plan bastante elaborado; y le agradaba, con eso podría aprovechar mucho mejor las lecciones clandestinas de los Caballeros del Silencio, pero le daba algo de vergüenza el hecho que la propia Gran Maestra se hubiera tomado personalmente las molestias para ayudarlo. En la carta especificaba que era como agradecimiento por ayudarla cuando se enfrentaron a Night Terror, pero no es como si hubiera sido una gran ayuda en aquel momento.

—De acuerdo, ¡voy a hacerlo! — Dijo levantándose de pronto. — ¡Iré a pedírselo!

—¿Pedirme qué, Spike? — Dijo Twilight entrando al cuarto. — Perdona, no quise espiarte, sólo pasaba por aquí cerca cuando te escuché. ¿Quieres pedirme algo a mí o a Rarity tal vez? — Dijo ella con una sonrisita pícara.

Spike tomó aire algo nervioso pero tras apretar contra sí la carta de Cream Cone recobró un poco de su valor y se lo pidió de lleno:

—Twilight, durante el tiempo que he estado solo no pude dejar de pensar en ciertas, en ciertas cosas — dijo Spike, — y, realmente me gustaría… me gustaría…

—Pídemelo sin rodeos Spike, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo — dijo la alicornio morada dándole un afectuoso abrazo. — ¿Acaso quieres que te compre una joya o algo así?

—No, de hecho… me gustaría, me gustaría volver a estudiar — dijo Spike.

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Pero no yo te doy clases particulares Spike? Creo que tu nivel es aceptable y…

—¡Twilight no lo entiendes! — Dijo Spike. — Es más que sólo lo académico, me gustaría tener la experiencia completa: no me importa que ahora tenga que levantarme temprano y pasarme la tarde haciendo deberes pero quiero ir a la escuela, charlas con mis compañeros, divertirme en los recreos y tal vez después de clases.

Twilight lo miró como si no lo conociera, ¿de dónde había salido todo esto?

—¿Y esa carta? — Preguntó ella viendo el papel que Spike sostenía entre sus garras.

—Es de la amiga que vino de la universidad, y sí, ella me habló mucho sobre los días de escuela y por eso, quiero ir Twi. Por favor, eres buena maestra pero me gustaría ir de todos modos, ¿no es eso mucho pedir?

Finalmente Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa cálida:

—De acuerdo, aunque creo que ya pasaste el nivel de la escuela de Ponyville pero tal vez hablando con Cheerylee podamos arreglar algo en cuanto el nivel y,

Spike entonces tomó tímidamente un folleto detrás de él y se lo mostró a Twilight:

—De hecho estuve pensando y me gustaría ir a esta… ¡quiero ir a esta escuela! Tal vez el examen sea algo difícil pero tú puedes ayudarme en eso, ¡quiero ir Twi, quiero hablar con chicos de mi edad y divertirme después de clase y todo lo que te dije!

Entonces Twilight miró el folleto entre confundida y contenta, ¡Spike quería estudiar! ¿Cómo iba a negarse a eso? Y ahora que comprendía la Magia de la Amistad sabía que la escuela era importante más allá de lo académico sino también al momento de relacionarse, y sí, quería apoyarlo pero había un pequeño detalle:

—Spike, esta escuela está en Canterlot y a como están las cosas no puedo permitir que…

—Claro que puedes — se defendió Spike. — Claro que puedes Twi, lo único que hay en Canterlot es un grupo de agitadores que no son violentos; a lo sumo algo molestos para la Corona pero salvo al antipático ex director de tu escuela no le han hecho daño a nadie.

Pero Twilight no daría su ala a torcer.

—Tal vez esos caballeros no sean peligrosos pero los otros caballeros sí.

—¿Las Undead? A mí no me harán nada y lo sabes Twilight. Por favor.

Twilight estaba en una encrucijada, mitad entre el deseo de complacer a Spike y su deseo de complacerlo; ¿qué podía hacer?  
Spike por suerte tenía la solución por su cuenta:

—¿Por qué no arreglas que me quede con la Princesa Celestia? No creo que les importe, después de todo estuvimos quedándonos con ella cuando vivíamos en Canterlot? Ahí podría estar seguro y tendrías noticias mías con regularidad si no por mí por la Princesa Celestia.

Al final la alicornio morada asintió.

—¿Te esforzaste para que dijera que sí, verdad?

Spike simplemente bajó la cabeza, entonces Twilight lo abrazó de improviso.

—No quiero que te vayas Spike, me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo pero comprendo que hay cosas que tienen que hacerse. De acuerdo, también estoy segura que la Princesa Celestia no pondrá peros en que te quedes con ella.

—¡Twilight gracias! — Dijo Spike devolviendo el abrazo con bastante fuerza.

El primer impulso de Twilight fue alejarse horrorizada, pero se resistió por el bien de Spike, aun así Spike notó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás bien Twilight?

Ella tembló ligeramente pero al final asintió.

—Sí, discúlpame Spike no quise herirte es sólo que… recordé algo escalofriante. Ignórame, ¿sí? Volveré a abrazarte.

Sin entender muy bien Spike obedeció y abrazó a su madre, quien esta vez no retrocedió. Finalmente se separaron y se sonrieron.

—De acuerdo, iré a darle la noticia a las chicas, ¿y qué tanto te has preparado Spike? ¿Sabes cuándo serán los exámenes? ¿Te has preparado lo suficiente?

—Por algo cuento contigo — dijo Spike muy confiado.

—Aunque me siento halagada te esperan unos días bastantes duros Spike.

El dragón se rio nerviosamente pero lo aceptaba, por lo menos ya todo estaba en marcha.

…

Al día siguiente en la residencia de estudiantes de East Wind, Cream Cone se encontraba en su turno recogiendo los platos cuando East puso un sobre junto a ella.

—¿Y esto?

—De Ponyville — sonrió la Gran Maestra. — ¿No reconoces la letra?

Con los cascos aún llenos de jabón Cream se dispuso a abrir el sobre pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—¡Ah, claro puedo usar mi magia! Tonta de mí.

Levitó la carta.

—¡Genial, qué genial!

—Aparentemente funcionó tu idea — dijo East satisfecha. — Caramba, lo ideal sería que el niño se quedara a vivir aquí pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada.

—Si de por sí hacer que se viniera a Canterlot fue forzar la nota — dijo Cream encogiéndose de hombros. — Tenía que hacer que se viera lo menos sospechoso posible. Por suerte Spike me contó lo suficiente de su madre como para pensar en algo.

—Mmh, será difícil a partir de ahora pero mientras él quiera aprender no hay nada que hacer — suspiró East Wind. — Sólo espero que pueda alcanzar sus metas, él y todos los alumnos claro.

—Claro — afirmó Cream. — Por cierto Gran Maestra, ahora que me han confirmado que sí funcionó… tengo algo que pedirle, sólo conozco a alguien lo suficientemente hábil y poderosa como para infiltrarse en el Palacio sin ser detectada.

La Gran Maestra suspiró.

—Néh, supongo que está bien como ejercicio para evaluar las defensas superficiales de Celestia. De acuerdo.

—¿Defensas superficiales? — Dijo de pronto la voz molesta de Emerald, que estaba entrando a la cocina. — ¿En serio insiste en su plan de ver si ella tiene información sobre los no-muertos¿

—Claro que insisto — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Piénsalo: últimamente las cosas esas nos han dado un respiro pero no por nosotros en sí sino por sus contrapartes; seguro piensan en una forma de evitar que intervengan y poder hacer ellos su movimiento libremente. No podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados, debemos por lo menos aprender cómo sellarlos temporalmente. No pienso arriesgar las vidas de chicos que sólo quieren aprender, como su maestra…

—Entiendo, entiendo — se defendió Emerald. — ¿Entonces qué?

—Concentrarnos en Spike — dijo Cream Cone. — Al menos el niño podrá seguir con nosotros, me alegro, me cae bien.

—Tiene potencial para ser un gran Caballero del Silencio — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Pero no lo forcemos, de por sí no me gusta arriesgar la vida de mis otros estudiantes que quieren unírsenos de lleno; mucho menos un niño.

…

Tres semanas luego, en Canterlot; el grupo de seis amigas más la Princesa Celestia esperaba impacientemente en el salón de espera de la Academia Superior de Ciencias y Magia, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Canterlot. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y salió Spike muy contento con una solicitud con el sello de 'aprobado'.

—¿Y bien, qué les parece? — Preguntó Spike. — ¡71 puntos! Me aceptaron, me aceptaron.

—Pero no comprendo — dijo Celestia a uno de los examinadores. — Creía que el mínimo del examen de admisión era de…

—Dígaselo a los que no ha podido detener aún — dijo el sujeto moviéndose. — Buen día.

Spike estaba contento, era cierto que todo esto de la escuela era su pantalla para poder seguir aprendiendo de los Caballeros del Silencio pero realmente le interesaba la experiencia, estar con chicos y chicas de su edad sonaba genial y no se diga el aprender los secretos de la magia que creía eran imposibles para alguien como él. Estaba de excelente humor.

—Entonces es oficial, me aceptaron — dijo Spike. — ¿Puedo quedarme entonces Twi?

Twilight le dio un fuerte abrazo dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Claro, Spike, me alegra mucho que tomes este paso. Pensé que siempre sería tu tutora personal pero esto también es bueno para ti.

—Sí, imagino que debe de ser aburrido juntarte todo el rato con chicas demasiado mayores para ti — lo animó Rainbow. — Te vamos a extrañar compañero.

—Sí, prométenos que escribirás Spike — pidió también Fluttershy.

Pinkie estaba temblando.

—Prometí que no iba a llorar, prometí que no iba a llorar, prometí que no iba a llor… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SPIKE PÁSATELA GENIAL EN LA ESCUELA Y CON LA PRINCESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rarity le acarició las espinas.

—Spikey-Wikey, traje un regalo para que me recuerdes — dijo ella levitándole una mochila. — Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Spike miró la mochila, muy bien hecha; hasta Rarity se había encargado de encantarla para que fuera resistente al fuego en caso le sucediera algún accidente a Spike y terminara expulsando una llama por error.

—De este modo tus cuadernos estarán muy bien protegidos — dijo Rarity alegremente. — ¿Te gusta?

Spike se abrazó de su cuello.

—¡Rarity me encanta! — Celebró él. — Es justo lo que necesitaba.

—Como dije, para que me recuerdes. Escribe siempre que puedas, nos encantaría siempre saber de ti Spike.

Spike asintió vigorosamente todavía abrazado de Rarity, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo; extrañamente no sentía las famosas 'mariposas' en el estómago que tuvo siempre, aceptar el regalo de Rarity era algo más. ¿De dónde? Bueno, no importaba gran cosa, no la vería en un buen tiempo así que estaba mejor así, de ese modo no sería tan difícil estar separado de ella tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, aquí tienes pequeño; también para que me recuerdes — dijo Applejack dándole una bolsa de manzanas y un pie de la abuela. — No te lo comas todo de una vez, ya sabes que te pones mal.

Celestia asintió.

—No te preocupes Applejack, yo me encargaré en persona de Spike.

—¡CUÍDELO MUCHOOOOOO! — Saltó Pinkie Pie abrazando la pata de Celesta y llorando.

—Lo haré Pinkie Pie.

—Nunca dejaré de agradecérselo Princesa Celestia — dijo Twilight. — Luego que falláramos en…

—Twilight, Twilight — dijo Celestia con calma. — Con gusto lo hago, de hecho hasta me siento culpable por traerlas a una misión sin sentido por tanto tiempo. ¿Entonces listo Spike?

—Sí, vamos — dijo el dragón.

Los dos grupos se separaron: las chicas a la estación de trenes y Celestia y Spike al Palacio.

—Preparamos para ti tu vieja habitación, la que compartías con Twilight, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo la Princesa.

—Mil gracias Princesa Celestia, algún día se lo pagaré.

—Spike, te he visto crecer… eres alguien muy querido para mí y me alegro del paso que estás dando. Pero más te vale mantener un buen promedio, ¿eh? Setenta y un puntos es bueno pero podría ser más.

—Esa fue una de las condiciones de Twilight para dejarme venir — sonrió Spike. — Y haré lo que pueda.

—De eso me encargaré, si tienes problemas con los deberes yo te apoyaré.

—¡Sí!

Esa noche, luego de una comida ligera en compañía de las Princesas Spike salió a dar un paseo por el Palacio, que sería su casa por un tiempo. Estaba de excelente humor, no podía creer lo bien que le salió todo; a eso se le llamaba tener suerte. Entonces en una esquina bastante oscura sintió aquella presencia.

—¡Es usted, Gran…!

—¡Pst! No tan alto niño — dijo la terrestre. — Cuando sientas mi presencia ven a este punto y te llevaré en las sombras al punto donde Cream esté dando clases.

—¿Esta noche no? — Preguntó Spike.

—No, hoy no, los soldados están como locos; siguiendo como locos a cualquier no-unicornio que estén usando magia, mandando infiltrados… honestamente no te has perdido de mucho en este tiempo, hemos usado nuestros poderes para leer almas para detectar a los espías. Qué manía con no dejarnos compartir libremente el conocimiento. Bueno, cuando encontremos una posición segura te aviso, de momento qué bueno que hayas entrado a la escuela. Nunca cae mal un poco de educación formal.

—Eso mismo pienso yo — dijo Spike. — Gracias por todo, Gran Maestra.

—Te vendré a buscar pronto, ¿sí? Mientras tanto concéntrate en la pantalla.

—Gracias, y dale las gracias también a Cream Cone por su gran idea.

La Gran Maestra hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se perdió entre las sombras, según ella sin ser detectada pero la Princesa Luna claramente sintió algo. No conocía esa aura pero había algo que no estaba bien, aunque no el aura en sí; esa aura era más bien benéfica.

—¿Qué está pasando?

…

En lo profundo del bosque Everfree en el antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, una unicornio blanca de crines púrpuras, Cutie Mark de tres diamantes completamente negros, ojos rojos, enormes colmillos y mirada cruel; caminaba en la biblioteca, o lo que quedaba de.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, un intruso — dijo Night Terror.

—¿Qué pasó? — Insistió el monstruo no-muerto antes llamada Rarity.

—Me la comí, ¿qué mierdas quieres Gothic?

—Vaya que debió ser una pelea grande — dijo la no-muerta, que aún conservaba su aversión al desorden. — En fin, hay que reagruparse. Midnight ya pensó en algo.

—¿No pudo mandarme el mensaje a través de mi aliento?

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que tu otro yo intercepte el mensaje. ¿Vamos?

Night Terror sonrió y extendió sus alas.

—¿Vienes?

—Eres un amor Night Terror, ¡vamos!

Surcaron la noche, siendo Gothic la que guiaba.

—¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Más a la derecha! Oye Night Terror, ¿cuándo fue que dejaste de interesarte en mí?

—Yo qué sé, fue hace tanto…

No se dijeron más y siguieron volando.

* * *

 **Insisto, esta historia que rescaté de mi amiga es buena pero el concepto es complejo; de no ser por mis toques de Spike y las Undead no sabría cómo hacer que avance la acción. Sin más, advierto que se viene un salto de tiempo de los grandes.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:  
Maniobras de distracción**

—Sigue adelante, sigue adelante — seguía diciendo Gothic a Night Terror mientras surcaban la noche. — En fin, bájame aquí querido; ya me están esperando.

Night Terror obedeció aterrizando frente a las otras dos que la esperaban: las no-muertas que fueron Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. El dragón hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza e iba a preguntar por Midnight cuando Gothic se adelantó como adivinando.

—Por cierto la orden de Midnight fue que nos separáramos en grupos, ella está esperando por unos seis kilómetros ti más adelante junto con Pin-Kill Die; ¿ya te mencioné lo mucho que me gusta el apodo que le inventaste? Suena hasta simpático y…

—¿Y no pudiste decirme eso desde el principio? — Gruñó Night Terror. — Igual te hubiera dejado si me quedaba de camino, eres un verdadero fastidio cuando quieres Gothic.

—Vamos querido, si pensabas que ibas a encontrar aquí a Midnight irías un poquitín más rápido, además que me estaban esperando y una dama jamás llega tarde, ¡es impropio!

Night Terror tomó una de las rocas más grandes que halló, tres veces más grande que un poni, y aplastó violentamente a la unicornio blanca; para luego rematarla pisando la roca con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces extendió sus alas y se fue volando.

—¿En serio por qué insistes en meterte con él? — Preguntó aburridamente Undash mientras la pasta de órganos, fragmentos de hueso y vísceras volvía a formar a Gothic.

—Sí, es mucho más grande que tú — dijo Fleshy-Smile.

—Ya bueno, no tiene sentido del humor ni de la puntualidad — suspiró Gothic, — ¿pero no tenemos trabajo que hacer, chicas? También es impropio no cumplir con nuestra parte.

—Ahora estás pidiendo a gritos que las que te hagamos pedazos seamos nosotras — amenazó Fleshy-Smile. — Pero tienes razón, vamos.

Avanzaron. Ante ellas tres el terreno parecía ser una granja de rocas cualquiera, y de hecho eso había sido en el pasado, pero llevaba más de seis siglos desocupada por Celestia. Nadie sabía la razón, sólo que ésta era un área prohibida para todos; y luego con el paso del tiempo la gente terminó por perder el interés y evitaba la zona por costumbre.  
Sólo unos pocos sabían lo que se ocultaba ahí, y entre esos pocos estaban las CaballerasUndead que incluso habían tenido la suerte de 'hospedarse' en ese lugar más de una vez.

A simple vista era una gran montaña de granito sólido; pero debajo de ésta había una prisión subterránea excavada a miles de kilómetros por debajo del suelo, casi llegando al centro de la tierra; pero además de las toneladas de rocas encima también había hechizos del más alto nivel sellando la entrada, desgraciadamente nada de lo que ellas no se pudieran encargar. Era tal como les había dicho su líder Midnight:

'Si nuestras otras yos quieren tanto detener a los no-muertos, démosles a los no-muertos y que a nosotros no nos estorben. Es arriesgado pero nos comparará el tiempo que necesitamos para encargarnos de la peste del silencio'

—Entonces a cavar señoritas — sonrió Undash comenzando a excavar en el granito; sus cascos muchas veces se rompían y sangraban pero inmediatamente sanaban y seguía trabajando; y al poco tiempo se le unieron sus amigas. Esto tardaría un poco pero tampoco tenían prisa; de hecho como no-muertas tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y lo mismo y por las mismas razones a quienes se disponían a liberar.

Mientras tanto Night Terror ya había llegado al punto de reunión con Midnight y la versión oscura de Pinkie Pie, que sonrieron al verlo y gentilmente se apartaron para que aterrizara.

—¡Hola Nighty! — Saludó alegremente la terrestre saltando de aquí a allá alrededor del enorme dragón. — ¿Ya viste que tienes la garra salpicada de sangre? ¿Mataste algo de camino aquí querido amigo?

—A Gothic, me saca de quicios.

Midnight se armó de paciencia.

—Ustedes dos intenten llevarse bien, ¿quieren? En fin, ¿ya notaste dónde estamos?

—A medio camino del Imperio Cristal, así que, ¿allá vamos?

Midnight asintió.

—Necesito que hagas evacuar la ciudad, destroza algunos edificios, haz lo que tengas que hacer menos matar ponis. Somos protectores de Equestria después de todo.

La terrestre rosa grisáceo dejó escapar una alegre risa.

—¡Ay por favor! ¿Ves en qué época estamos? Con verlo todos van a escapar por sus vidas.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿entonces obligo a todos a largarse de la ciudad?

—Mientras más lejos mejor — aclaró Midnight. — ¿Listo?

Night Terror extendió sus alas y fue a toda velocidad.

—¡Vamos! — Ordenó entonces Midnight, y la Pinkie Pie oscura lo siguió.

Era un plan extremadamente arriesgado pero garantizaba que las Portadoras de la Armonía se mantuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de Canterlot; pero por lo mismo tomarían todas las precauciones posibles, como alejar a toda la ciudad.

En el Imperio Cristal los ponis estaban teniendo una tarde de lo más común cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar poco a poco, pero estos temblores se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y constantes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Un terremoto! ¡Es Sombra, quiere liberarse!

—¡SOMBRA HA REGRESADO!

—CÁLMENSE IDIOTAS NO PASA DE SER UN TERREMOTO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO, NO HAGAN A LOS DEMÁS ENTRAR EN PÁNICO.

—¡YO YA ESTOY EN PÁNICO, SOCORROOOOO!

Y cosas así, por suerte la Guardia de Cristal logró venir a poner las cosas en orden; ya que por las cicatrices colectivas causadas por Sombra ponía en pánico a los habitantes del Imperio así de fácil los soldados eran en su mayoría trasladados de otras guardias.

—¡Todos en calma! — Dijo el capitán y príncipe Shining Armor. — No hay razón para ponerse así, no es más que un fenómeno natural, lo único que tienen que hacer es dirigirse ordenadamente al refugio. Cuidado, eviten vidrieras, vitrinas y otras cosas, seguridad ante todo.

Las palabras de Shining fueron tranquilizadoras… por unos segundos.

—¡CAPITÁN CUIDADO! — Alertó Flash Sentry.

Una cola de dragón impactó de lleno frente a todos, deliberadamente a corta distancia; sólo para dar a conocer su presencia. Todos los guerreros prepararon sus armas ante la bestia, que rugió con todas sus fuerzas, y fue un sonido tal que los escaparates de las tiendas, ventanas de las casas y demás objetos de cristal se hicieron añicos al instante.  
El dragón sonrió abiertamente y soltó una llamarada verde sobre todos, y como esto era razón suficiente para que alguien en sus cabales entrara en pánico; los ponis comenzaron la huida. Por suerte Candace había sido lo suficientemente previsora para trazar rutas de evacuación adecuadas cuando remodelaba la ciudad por lo que los ponis ya sabían qué hacer.

Más cuando Shining arrojó al cielo un rayo rojo, era la señal de emergencia del Imperio.

Todos salieron según los ensayos: rápido pero con cuidado, justo lo que necesitaba Midnight; pero Night Terror tendría que seguir atacando para lograr convencerlos de irse por más tiempo, entonces voló hacia los soldados clavando una de sus enormes garras en el suelo de cristal y voló con todas sus fuerzas destrozándolo todo a su paso, se sentía poderoso e invencible.

Los guerreros saltaron por prudencia pero la fuerza aérea, liderada por Flash Sentry, voló hacia el dragón y comenzó a atacarlo hacia el punto débil de su especie: la barriga, que a diferencia del resto del cuerpo estaba formado por escamas demasiado blandas. El dragón rugió cuando las primeras lanzas se clavaron sobre él, más de irritación que otra cosa, y soltó una nube de humo sobre sus atacantes.

El equipo de Flash contratacó usando sus alas para ventilar el humo mientras que los terrestres se agrupaban a gran velocidad preparando cables de acero con la ayuda de algunos unicornios y otros tantos lanzaban ataques mágicos contra él; específicamente apuntando a la barriga y los ojos.

Shining saltaba de un lado a otro coordinando los equipos cuando gritó:

—¡Flash, elévame!

El chico obedeció levantando a su capitán y Shining concentró todo su poder en un relámpago mágico directo contra los ojos del dragón. El monstruo rugió empezando a perder el equilibrio, cosa que Shining no iba a desaprovechar.

—¡Ahora! — Rugió.

Otro grupo de unicornios haló con su magia una catapulta, con la cual lanzaron una enorme piedra contra el dragón haciéndolo caer en el acto. Los demás ponis corrieron, muchos de ellos halando pesadas máquinas de guerra encantadas, entre ellas un arpón gigantesco unido a un cable de acero que al dispararlo se enredó automáticamente a uno de los brazos del dragón y por mucho que éste luchara por soltarse; el cable estaba bien asegurado a la máquina de guerra que gracias al mecanismo se aferró al suelo con fuerza. Lo mismo otra máquina similar que terminó por inmovilizar el otro brazo del dragón.

Por último entre varios, liderados siempre por Shining, lanzaron una red mágica contra las fauces del monstruo obligándolo a mantener la boca cerrada. El dragón se retorcía con todo pero no había nada que hacer.

—Desiste — aconsejó Flash. — La única forma de soltarte es arrancar tus brazos y no querrás hacerlo.

El dragón le dirigió una sonrisa irónica, y de un movimiento se arrancó ambos brazos y abrió las fauces de golpe, que igualmente quedaron destrozadas.

—¿Eh?

Shining frunció el entrecejo, esto no pintaba bien.

Efectivamente los miembros destrozados del monstruo crecieron de nuevo, mientras que el dragón se limitó a tronar el cuello.

—¿Sabes? No sé quién inventó estas máquinas pero felicítenlo de mi parte; con un dragón normal sí que hubieran funcionado.

Shining Armor le hizo un gesto a la guardia, que se paró al instante.

—Tú, debí haberte reconocido.

—Sí, todavía me debes el golpazo de aquella vez — se encogió de hombros el dragón. — De todos modos no pudiste evitar que matáramos a Glimmer, ¿o sí?

Shining le lanzó un ataque, el mismo que le lanzó cuando se conocieron; y de nuevo el dragón lo recibió de lleno pero esta vez no se protegió ni nada, sólo se dejó quemar para que luego la herida sanara de inmediato.

—A diferencia de mis amigas, yo no era no-muerto cuando viajamos al pasado, esto es reciente.

Shining saltó y disparó de nuevo sus ataques pero el dragón se limitaba a seguir avanzando con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿No son los auto-proclamados protectores de Equestria? ¿Cuál es el maldito plan?

—Eh, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco y luego te digo?

…

En unos extraños túneles subterráneos las dos no-muertas avanzaban con calma. Eran unos muy bonitos túneles, bellamente labrados, iluminados y ventilados.

—¡Ah! Los túneles de evacuación de la realeza, siempre que nos encerraban en la cárcel de no-muertos Imperio salíamos por aquí, no sabía que ya existían en esta era — Sonrió Pin-Kill Die.

—Aparentemente sí — respondió Midnight.

—¿Y a todo esto, a dónde vamos?

—Pues nuestra 'suite' claro. Vamos a liberar a nuestras compañeras de cuarto ya que en todo el Reino sólo nuestras otras yos pueden detenerlos de forma rápida y sin víctimas.

—Y eso las obligaría a alejarse de Canterlot por un tiempo — celebró Pin-Kill Die al entender. — Me gusta, ¿por eso hiciste que Night Terror evacuara la ciudad?

—Somos protectores de Equestria y no dañaremos a la gente que juramos proteger, ¿o no amiga? Bien, separémonos, ya sabes qué hacer; por mi parte sólo yo puedo enfrentarme a Candace.

Pin-Kill Die sonrió macabramente y se fundió entre las sombras, lo mismo Midnight.

Mientras tanto Candace guiaba hacia fuera a los señores Sparkle que habían llegado a visitar a su hijo mayor durante el fin de semana.

—Vamos, vamos, Shine se encargará de todo, él sabe lo que hace mi amor — intentaba consolar Night Light a Twilight Velvet.

—Yo sé pero… ¿y si le pasa algo más?

—No le pasará — aseguró Candace. — Es un simple dragón y mi esposo ha resultado muy hábil diseñando armas contra ellos. No se preocupen por nada, Shine lo tiene dominado.

Entonces bajó un candelabro que estaba cerca y una de las paredes del sótano se abrió dándole paso a un hermoso túnel.

—Por aquí, Shiny se nos unirá pronto.

No se hicieron rogar y entraron, después de todo era un túnel muy agradable. Lo recorrieron por un tiempo cuando todos sintieron un escalofrío.

—Hay algo aquí — dijo Night Light preparando su cuerno. No lo parecía pero era un unicornio del más alto nivel, preparado en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados y actualmente era el decano de la facultad de la Universidad de Magia y Ciencias de Canterlot.

Velvet no se quedaba atrás, ella era una reconocida investigadora de textos antiguos sobre hechizos olvidados. Y Candace era Candace.

Los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda para evitar puntos débiles y a la sombra que se movía de aquí a allá en un rápido deslizamiento buscando evadir a la formación y seguir su camino. Finalmente Twilight Velvet lanzó un ataque de luz mágica y la sombra se materializó en una alicornio morada.

—¿Twily? — Dijo muy sorprendido Night Light.

La joven le devolvió una mirada fría y sin vida, obligando al grupo a retroceder.

—No… — dijo Velvet. — ¿Qué has hecho amor? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

Midnight tronó el cuello.

—No soy quien ustedes creen, bueno; sí y no, pero su hija está sana y salva en su casa gracias a mí. Pueden llamarme la hija alternativa o Midnight.

Candace se puso frente a sus suegros para protegerlos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Exigió saber autoritaria.

Midnight no respondió de inmediato, la verdad es que no contaba con encontrarse a sus padres ahí mismo en donde había vivido el mismo encuentro hacía tantos años atrás:

* * *

No recordaba bien contra qué habían luchado en esa ocasión, sólo que estaban en el Imperio y como siempre, cuando estaban recuperándose de la batalla, entre Celestia, Luna, Shining (en ese tiempo ya un alicornio) y Candace las sometieron y encerraron en la prisión de no-muertos que había en el Palacio. Se soltaron, por supuesto, y corrieron por aquellos mismos túneles.

Daba la casualidad que el ejército de la muerte que las seis undeads habían derrotado no era más que una avanzadilla y que ahora llegaba el grueso; así pues estaban evacuando la ciudad. Candace se había limitado a enseñarles a los señores Sparkle la salida y corrió a proteger a su gente porque el enemigo era demasiado poderoso. Entonces las undeads, que habían escapado con facilidad de su encierro, corrieron por los túneles. La primera reacción de Night Light y Twilight Velvet fue lanzar un ataque contra ellas, que le dio de lleno a Midnight. El golpe fue no era nada para alguien del nivel de la alicornio oscura pero la capucha negra se destrozó en aquel instante y al igual que ahora, los dos unicornios retrocedieron con horror al reconocer a su hija perdida.

—Twily, ¿qué es lo que has hecho Twily? — Sollozó Velvet, pues como académica sabía lo suficiente de los undead: apariencia, forma de crearlos, todo. Todo menos el hechizo en sí. — ¿ QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HAS HECHO?

—Ustedes vayan —se limitó a ordenar Midnight a sus amigas, que obedecieron dejando a Midnight sola con quienes fueron sus padres.

—No, Twily… — murmuró Night Light. — ¿ENTONCES TÚ ERES PARTE DE ESE EJÉRCITO DE PESADILLA QUE EXTERMINA A SUS ENEMIGOS SIN PIEDAD? ¿TÚ ERES LA RESPONSABLE DE TANTAS MASACRES?

Midnight se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Eran amenazas, Equestria requiere protección y usaré mi nueva naturaleza para protegerla. No hay forma de tocar el Reino ahora que nosotras las Undeads lo protegemos.

—¡DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO DEBERÍAN DE SER LAS UNDEADS! — Sollozó Night Light. — ¡REGRESA TWILY! ¡REGRESA A NOSOTROS!

—No hay forma, es un camino sólo de ida — dijo la alicornio oscura corriendo con sus amigas.

Lo siguiente que supo de sus padres es que Candace los encontró ahí en los túneles, ambos se habían ahorcado pero nunca se supo la verdad.

* * *

Finalmente Midnight regresó a la realidad.

—¿Saben? tengo una horrible sensación de Deja-vú.

—¿Qué hacen aquí Undeads? ¿Acaso el ataque de dragón es cosa suya?

Midnight se encogió de hombros.

—Haré lo que sea por proteger el Reino y lo sabes Candace. Lárgate ahora que puedes porque Pin-Kill Die está por…

—¿Pin-Kill Die? — Dijo Candace.

Midnight se encogió de hombros.

—A Night Terror de pronto le dio por llamarnos por apodos estúpidos, creo que es el recuerdo que alguna vez fue mi hijo Spike. Así como el amor del orden y la belleza de Gothic, la temeridad (que ahora sí está justificada) de Undash; lo calladita de Fleshy-Smile; los modales vaqueros de Jack la destripadora; el optimismo de Pin-Kill Die, bueno, ya sabrás.

Los tres miraban fijamente a Gothic, cuando el sonido de una gruesa puerta al caer atrajo la atención de todos, ¿qué demonios? Candace fue la primera en comprender.

—¿QUÉ HAN HECHO, MONSTRUOS?

—Por eso nos tomamos la libertad de evacuar la ciudad, y les aconsejo a ti y a los soldados que hagan otro tanto.

La sombra de la Pinkie Pie oscura se hizo presente de pronto, con toda la expresión de alguien decepcionado.

—¿Pueden creerlo? Me alegré muchísimo de ver a nuestros viejos amigos pero a pesar que los abracé, los saludé y les canté me pasaron de lado. Y eso que les abrí la puerta luego de tantos años de encierro, son todos unos groseros.

—Bueno, los no-muertos son sensibles a la vida y tú no estás viva— suspiró Midnight. — ¿Nos largamos?

—¡Nos largamos!

Las dos Caballeras se fundieron entre las sombras y la muy aterrada Candace se teletransportó a sus suegros y apareció en pleno campo de batalla.

—¿Mi amor? ¿Qué haces aquí con mamá y papá? ¡Váyanse antes que…!

—SHINY, TENEMOS QUE EVACUAR YA, ¡RETIRADA, RETIRADA! ¡QUIEN SE QUEDE SERÁ PONI MUERTO Y ES EN SERIO!

Los guardias se miraron confundidos mirándose entre ellos y luego al dragón. Pero él extendió sus alas y se despidió amablemente.

—Mi señal para irme, hasta pronto, fue un placer verlos.

Emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad, y tras recoger a Midnight y a Pin-Kill en una montaña cercana se perdieron en el cielo.

Por otro lado los soldados habían tomado las rutas de evacuación y con magia crearon un muro perimetral alrededor del Imperio.

—Es una ventaja que este lugar esté tan separado del resto de la población — murmuró Shining una vez le explicaran la situación. — ¿Pero por qué escoger esta prisión precisamente?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, porque estamos alejados del resto de Equestria y eso permite que encerremos a los no-muertos en un área limitada — dijo Candace. — Está claro que quieren distraer a sus otros yos…

—Mala época para ser Caballeros del Silencio en Canterlot — murmuró Shining con un hilo de voz.

—Efectivamente, mala época — dijo Candace.

¡Demonios! Cuando Luna y ella mandaron a los monstruos a capturar a la Gran Maestra no contaba con que llegaran a tales extremos, pero se sentía como una idiota por no preverlo. Eran no-muertos, no tenían conciencia, podían cruzar líneas que nadie más cruzaría. Sin contar que eran extremadamente inteligentes al momento de trazar sus planes.

—Así que esto es arrepentirse, arrepentirse de veras — dijo Candace sollozando. — Mierda, nunca había hecho nada así de malo en mi vida… un error que nadie querrá perdonarme jamás, empezando por mí.

Y en Canterlot, Jack la Destripadora esperaba con calma en las alcantarillas. A la siguiente noche empezaría su carnicería y esperaba que los Caballeros se hubieran confiado también para tener la oportunidad de destrozar a uno o dos antes que sus compañeras se le unieran. Faltaba poco, tan pero tan poco…

* * *

 **La estrategia de Midnight señores, ¿qué les pareció? Hice muy rápido este cap, realmente me entusiasmó mucho la idea. Espero que les haya gustado y eso. Ahora puede que me tarde un poco con el siguiente paso de la historia, o no, este cap me dejó con la mente funcionando a mil por hora.**

 **En fin:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:  
La declaración final**

 _Estimada Gran Maestra,_

 _Estoy consciente que tiene razones de sobra para no confiar en nuestras misivas luego de aquel incidente con las criaturas conocidas como las Caballeras Undead. Sin embargo la situación actual requiere que me vea obligada a pedirle que nos honre con su presencia esta noche en el Salón del Trono a las nueve de la noche. Hay una reunión urgente en el Palacio y mucho me temo que el asunto a tratar nos compele a todos: a mi hermana, a mí, a mi sobrina y a mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle. Gracias a nuestras imprudencias recientes hemos puesto muchas vidas en peligro; y me temo que los primeros que están en la línea de fuego son ustedes. No quiero que se pierdan vidas innecesariamente. Le suplico que atienda la reunión, le prometo solemnemente que por parte nuestra ni usted ni su grupo sufrirá ningún daño y al final será libre de marcharse. Pero por favor atienda, no por mí sino por el bien de los suyos. Todos estamos en peligro, especialmente los Caballeros del Silencio y siento que también sus aprendices._

 _Sinceramente, Princesa Celestia Gobernante de Equestria._

—¿Gran Maestra? — Preguntó temerosa Cream Cone al leer la carta en el periódico de la mañana. — ¿Cree que debamos ir también?

East Wind le dio un sorbo a su café y tras pensarlo un poco asintió gravemente.

—Primero algo ocurre en el Imperio Cristal que obliga que todos los habitantes evacúen y ahora esto. Sí, algo me dice que debo atender esta reunión.

—Gran Maestra, no podemos permitir que vaya usted sola y de pronto…

—No, no pueden. Cancelen las reuniones de esta noche; los quiero a mi lado cuando veamos a la Princesa. Dice que no se tomarán medidas contra nosotros pero no podemos arriesgarnos así como así. — East Wind suspiró con pesadez. — En momentos como este me gustaría que fuéramos más, así no arriesgaríamos tanto al presentarnos a la reunión.

Emerald Horn gruñó por lo bajo y colocó su casco sobre el hombro de Cream Cone.

—Yo acompañaré a la Gran Maestra, tú quédate.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? — Protestó la joven. — Emerald la Gran Maestra puede necesitar de ambos en caso las cosas se pongan mal, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

—No, la Gran Maestra es muy poderosa y conoce los recovecos del Palacio, ¿qué no lleva un buen tiempo buscando la forma de infiltrarse? Si algo pasa ella y yo podemos escapar fácilmente, pero si no lo logramos quedas tú Cream. La gente confía más en ti porque eres una pegaso que usa magia, lo que te hace perfecta para enseñarle nuestro método a los no-unicornios. Además que eres mucho más poderosa y también una estudiante más avanzada.

—Emerald deja de decir tonterías — protestó Cream Cone. — Vamos todos y punto.

—Si es una trampa puedo servir como carnada, afrontémoslo: soy el menos indispensable.

La Gran Maestra abrazó a su alumno.

—No vuelvas a decir eso Emerald, por favor ni se te ocurra. Eres hábil en tu área y un gran recurso para nosotros. Deja de decir boberías y sobre todo de menospreciarte.

—De acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que Cream debería quedarse. En caso ocurra algo no podemos perder a todos de un solo golpe, y es cierto que ella está más avanzada que yo.

—¿Gran Maestra? — Preguntó Cream Cone dudosa.

—Me temo que eso es cierto — suspiró East Wind. — De acuerdo, tú quédate aquí pero en serio cancelen las reuniones de hoy; no sabemos si es seguro y tengo un pésimo presentimiento en cuanto lo ocurrido en el Imperio Cristal. Me huele a trampa.

Los otros dos Caballeros del Silencio no dijeron más y esperaron a la noche, tratando de concentrarse en sus actividades diarias pero era casi imposible y teniendo en cuenta la situación. Finalmente llegó la noche.

En el Palacio las cuatro Princesas y el Príncipe Shining Armor esperaban pacientemente. Ya eran las nueve de la noche pero decidieron dar quince minutos más a la Gran Maestra.

—No me extraña que no se aparezca — murmuró Twilight. — Yo no lo haría.

—¿Porque podrían traicionarte de nuevo? — Preguntó Shining.

—No, porque esas seis son aterradoras.

—Se supone que son ustedes mismas.

—Precisamente — recordó Twilight. — Precisamente.

Pero un murmullo proveniente de los guardias del pasillo interrumpió su discusión, y pronto les abrieron la puerta a dos ponis, un terrestre y un unicornio, envueltos en largas túnicas negras y azules además de grandes máscaras con una sonrisa pintada de azul.

Las puertas del Salón del Trono se cerraron dejando a los cinco príncipes más guardias seleccionados. Los dos desconocidos hicieron una reverencia ante las autoridades y uno de ellos, el unicornio, extendió su casco derecho.

Las sombras de los guardias se separaron solidificándose parcialmente y se plantaron frente a éstos.

—Para que quede claro, — dijo el chico, — las sombras poseen el mismo poder que sus dueños así que si intentan algo contra la Gran Maestra, actuaremos como sea necesario.

Los guardias trataron de protestar pero Twilight Sparkle los detuvo.

—Oigan, ellos tienen sus razones para desconfiar. En serio cuando se topen con las Undead veremos si siguen tan a la defensiva con estas acciones.

Los guardias no dijeron nada pero se notaban obviamente molestos y asustados ante este tipo de magia.

—Ese tipo de magia es muy intereante, oh Gran Maestra — dijo Celestia para bajar las tensiones. — No es algo que conociera antes.

La Gran Maestra hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Si está dispuesta a aprender, con mucho gusto compartiré mi conocimiento con usted. Ese es el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio, pero a estas alturas ya estamos más allá de discutir ideologías, ¿o me equivoco? Ustedes me citaron aquí así que supongo que me darán algunas respuestas. ¿Qué son esas cosas que casi me matan? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto a las Portadoras de la Armonía? Y más importante, ¿cómo las detenemos?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo pero Twilight al final se decidió:

—Con lo mucho que hablan imagino que ella te hubiera dado una descripción breve de lo que son pero esta es la historia completa…

Tanto Emerald como la Gran Maestra escucharon la historia completa sobre la aparición de las Undeads y su eterna misión de acabar con las amenazas de Equestria.

—Pero no somos una amenaza — protestó Emerald. — ¡Luchamos por el bien de Equestria sobre todas las cosas! Luchamos por la educación.

Candace dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Lamento en verdad lo que ocurrió y tomo mi parte de la responsabilidad, oh Gran Maestra. Yo… de hecho fui yo la que pidió que viniera porque me temo que las puse en un gran peligro. Con su actuación inicial en la Academia de tía Celestia despertaron dudas a qué bando pertenecían y finalmente tía Luna y yo decidimos actuar por nuestra cuenta y averiguar sobre ustedes con las que ya lo sabían. Sabíamos que no podíamos mantenerlas alejadas de todo esto así que les pedimos un…

—Les pedimos que a ti te trajeran viva — declaró Luna al final. — Queríamos interrogarte, conocer tus motivaciones.

La Gran Maestra miró horrorizada a Candace y luego a Luna. Finalmente sus ojos se clavaron en Celestia.

—¿Sabía de esto?

—No hasta ayer cuando mi sobrina me confesó lo ocurrido entre sollozos. Te juro que lo único queríamos hacer con ustedes era,

—¿Capturarnos? ¿Evitar que siguiéramos con nuestra lucha por la educación? — Desafió Emerald indignado. — ¡Todo lo que queremos es que todos seamos iguales!

—Suenas igual a Starlight Glimmer — dijo Twilight.

—No, por lo que entiendo esa demente obligaba a que nadie destacar sobre nadie; nosotros ofrecemos las mismas oportunidades a todos por igual, porque el conocimiento es un derecho no un lujo —siguió Emerald subiendo el tono debido a la ira. — ¿Por qué nos tienen tanto miedo? Sólo queremos cambiar el sistema para bien, nuestra única meta es nuestro lema: ir y enseñar a todos, ¡Ir y enseñar a todos! ¡Ir y enseñar a todos!

—¡EMERALD! — Advirtió la Gran Maestra.

El joven se calló pero seguía viéndose muy agitado, los guardias ya se habían adelantado pero sus sombras se prepararon para la lucha.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse así — dijo Celestia.

—Ustedes quisieron matarnos — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Y encima nos piden que nos calmemos.

—¡Ustedes nos robaron conocimientos! — Protestó Luna.

—Para repartirlos a todos por igual — se defendió la Gran Maestra. — No vendimos los secretos a nadie, simplemente probamos nuestro punto en que no son necesarios los secretos; ¿tanto temen a un pueblo educado por igual?

—Su meta es noble pero sus métodos no lo son — dijo Twilight. — Era lógico que sospecháramos de ustedes.

—Y con lo que nos contaron las Undead…

—Ah, porque un montón de zombis asesinos dijeron que seremos un problema nos los tiran encima — dijo la Gran Maestra molesta. — ¿No será que buscaban una excusa para matar? Son monstruos no-muertos, el hecho que tengan cierto nivel de conciencia no los hace una fuente confiable sino algo mucho más peligroso que un monstruo no-muerto normal y si lo que leí antes que ese dragón devora ponis lo redujera todo a cenizas es verdad… eso ya es decir demasiado. Habrán cometido un error pero no hicieron más que mancharse los cascos con la sangre de las víctimas que cobrarán, porque aunque yo haré lo que pueda por proteger a mis alumnos, no hay garantía que pueda protegerlos a todos.

Luna bajó la cabeza.

—Lo admito, esto fue una gran estupidez por parte nuestra; pero por eso trataremos de remediar esto. Entrégate ahora, tú y todos tus Caballeros del Silencio y los protegeremos de los Undead.

—No hay trato — dijo Emerald desafiante.

—Aunque nosotras cometimos la falta más grave, ustedes nos desafiaron directamente y rompieron la ley — dijo Celestia. — Prometemos ser benévolas con ustedes, sólo entréguense y nadie saldrá herido; nos encargaremos personalmente de protegerlos.

—Prefiero luchar contra los no-muertos a renunciar a mi causa, ¿o es que en serio tanto temen a un pueblo educado? — Preguntó la Gran Maestra. —No, no vamos a entregarnos… y si en algo valoras tu promesa Princesa Celestia nos dejarás marchar libremente de aquí y seguiremos nuestras cruzadas por el saber.

—Hice una promesa y la mantendré — dijo Celestia. — Pero comprende, Gran Maestra, que esa promesa sólo se aplica a esta noche y a esta reunión. Cuando mis tropas les pongan los cascos encima, serán juzgados como los criminales que son. Y si se pierden vidas de inocentes a cascos de las Undead, ustedes responderán por ello.

—Aceptaremos nuestra parte de la culpa — dijo tranquilamente la Gran Maestra. — Que no será más que un cinco, digamos un diez por ciento, el cincuenta se lo llevan esas cosas; y el otro treintaicinco la estupidez de las Princesas Luna y Candace.

A Luna le hubiera gustado ver a los ojos de la Maestra pues le gustaba, vaya que sí. En cuanto a Candace ni aunque pudiera haberlo hecho podría haberle sostenido la mirada a esta joven.

Shining también suspiró queriendo parecer decepcionado pero tanto Emerald como la Gran Maestra notaron que su mirada tenía cierto brillo de aprobación.

—Si ese es el caso — dijo el guerrero usando su magia para acercarle un pergamino a la terrestre, — adelante. Contiene el hechizo para encerrar no-muertos, es la única defensa conocida para esas cosas. No funciona con ellas pero al menos les comprará tiempo. No nos malinterpreten, estamos tomando responsabilidad de nuestras acciones pero ya que han decidido seguir desafiándonos, cuando nos encontremos no esperen otra ayuda como esta.

Los dos se inclinaron y se fundieron entre las sombras para salir.

Por su parte todos los vieron alejarse silenciosamente.

—Aunque lleguemos a capturarlos, cosa que dudo porque el pueblo no lo permitirá tan fácilmente — dijo Shining, — lo que hicieron no tiene vuelta atrás; esta ideología que promueven llegó para quedarse, y aún si derrotamos a esta supuesta orden de caballeros, otros la seguirán aunque no tan organizada.

—Sin contar que ellos ya hicieron el trabajo difícil — dijo Twilight.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—Bueno, ya sabíamos que se negarían a entregarse; pero nos aseguraremos de capturarlos antes que los Undead, ¿todos memorizaron el aura de esos dos?

Todos asintieron.

—Bien, los necesito alertas. Son un grupo de idiotas y por tanto serán tratados como tal; no criminales, y por su propio bien los encerraremos antes que las Undead los hagan pedazos. Y hablando del diablo, ¿qué crees que sucederá Twilight Sparkle? ¿Soy la única que cree que lo del Imperio de Cristal es sólo la mitad de la distracción?

Twilight le dio la razón.

—No, si es cierto que Midnight soy yo, en serio tengo la esperanza que no sea así; me temo que esto es sólo el principio. Es una trampa demasiado obvia para ser yo.

…

Un borracho salía de uno de los tantos bares estudiantiles de Canterlot tambaleándose por las calles cuando de un callejón oscuro un poderoso casco lo haló a la oscuridad. Dos luces rojas lo recibieron junto con una aguda sonrisa.

—Hola y adiós.

Dicho esto, Jack la Destripadora lo degolló y le quitó todos sus bits relamiéndose los colmillos. No le gustaba ese trabajo, lo que quedaba de Applejack luchaba contra esta nueva estrategia… y no podía convencerse que era para el bien común, aun así habían escogido cuidadosamente los blancos para hacer más bien que mal con estos asesinatos. Dejó el cuerpo donde lo mató y se internó más en los callejones.

Fue cuando vio un par de unicornios justo cuando iba a meterse en las alcantarillas, donde se estaba refugiando.

—¡Oye! ¿No es esa Applejack Apple?

—¿Qué haces por aquí muñeca, no sabes que no debes andar por este barrio a estas horas?

Jack la Destripadora los saludó con su sombrero. Claro que los reconoció y el problema (para ellos) era que lo que antes era simple desagrado ahora era odio puro.

—Flim y Flam, ¿saben? he estado teniendo una mala noche… hasta que aparecieron ustedes.

Los dos gemelos unicornio miraron a Applejack, ¿no estaba diferente? Los ojos rojos los alertaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella los tomó del cuello y los arrastró a su alcantarilla en donde las macabras risas de la Destripadora acallaron sus gritos y súplicas de muerte.

* * *

 **Lo de Flim y Flam fue más por aligerar las cosas, y vaya que sabes que tienes un fic algo violento cuando pones un asesinato para bajar tensiones pero bueno, el siguiente será el salto de tiempo; cubrí todo lo que quería cubrir y si no salto en la historia no podré avanzar. En serio que no, espero les haya gustado y…**

 **Cyandel25: ¡Oye! Falto yo, ¿qué no fui yo la que hizo la carta del inicio? Y también fui yo la que te dio permiso para hacer el salto, no olvides quién es la autora original. Bueno, fui fiel a mi fic original redactado como pedazos de diarios y cartas entre los personajes.**

 **Mr.E: sí, e igual me tocó arreglar la ortografía ¡en serio qué pesadilla! Pero bueno, les diré mi cierre clásico.**

 **Cyandel25: yo lo digo, yo lo digo, Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:  
Interludio: fragmento del diario de Jack la Destripadora**

Una vez más me veo escribiendo tonterías por pasar el maldito tiempo, cómo me gustaría que me encontraran y me durmieran con los Elementos de la Armonía sólo para variar un poco las cosas. Pero eso significaría que me encierren en nuestra suite y salir sola será un poco más tardado de lo usual, casi siempre es Midnight la que rompe los sellos mágicos. Pero no me queda más que esperar y esperar a que llegue la maldita noche para 'asaltar' a unos idiotas borrachos. Bueno, me consuela que todavía me queda Flam para jugar un poquito, Flim no aguantó y anoche exhaló su último suspiro y eso que tuve mucho cuidado de mantenerlo vivo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Es más, creo que murió de miedo.

Pero hoy por pura casualidad un imbécil arrojó un periódico a la alcantarilla y me fijé por primera vez en años en qué maldito día era. Doce de marzo, el primer doce de marzo de nuestra era de oscuridad como la llama Midnight; y es en días como estos cuando veo que nuestro pequeño viaje en el tiempo cambió las cosas. Un evento que pasó a la historia en nuestra línea de tiempo pero gracias a nosotras eso nunca llegó a suceder. Hablo del enfrentamiento entre la Gran Maestra y Glimmer cuando la loca quiso tomar Canterlot.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, llevábamos ya algunos meses en Canterlot ocultándonos de todos, no queríamos que nos vieran a la cara ahora que todas teníamos la maldita Cutie Mark de = como recordatorio a nuestro fracaso, que caímos ante Glimmer. Fue doloroso, sí, sobre todo para Midnight quien oculta en callejones veía pasar a la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Candace y Shining Armor. Todos a quienes quería saludar y buscar consuelo pero tenía miedo porque los había decepcionado. Y el miedo pudo más, lo digo porque yo también me escondía de mi propia familia, ¿cómo pudimos caer, cómo pudimos dejar Equestria a merced de ella? Nos dábamos lástima nosotras mismas.

Entonces nos unimos a ellos, irónicamente a quienes luego quisimos exterminar: los Caballeros del Silencio. Pensamos que de alguna forma podríamos obtener la forma de vencerla con los conocimientos que ellos nos transmitían, pero simplemente el hechizo de Glimmer tomó toda nuestra fuerza. No podíamos luchar, no podíamos hacer absolutamente nada contra ella. Era una causa perdida… por mucho que nuestra maestra nos alentara, nos mostrara que teníamos la fuerza para vencerla; no podíamos. Sin embargo no nos rendimos hasta este día, ¿por qué? Porque de pronto vimos lo que hubiéramos sido capaces de tener nuestros talentos intactos. Maldita Glimmer, me gustaría que siguieras viva pero sólo para seguirte haciéndote pagar lo que nos hiciste.

Todo comenzó al atardecer, nosotras las reconocimos y corrimos a escondernos, ¡le teníamos miedo! Y eso que ya no podía tomar más de nosotras. Corrimos despavoridas, nos habíamos disfrazado lo mejor que pudimos pero creo que nuestras acciones nos delataron. Yo me volví en cierto momento y juro que me sonrió. Sí, nos había reconocido y también le hicimos ver qué tanto nos había vencido; eso le dio más confianza, le hicimos saber que ya no podíamos ni verle la cara. Entonces habló:

—Nosotros los Igualitarios reclamamos esta ciudad como nuestra. Nadie tiene por qué ser especial, nadie es mejor que nadie, ¿qué no lo ven? El camino a la felicidad es la igualdad absoluta. Únanse a nosotros y les mostraremos el verdadero camino a la felicidad. Muchos de ustedes, claro, piensan que son felices y que no dejarán que les muestre el camino. Lo entiendo, las mentiras de otros les han envenenado la mente. Por eso vine a salvarlos, les mostraré el verdadero camino aunque tenga que forzar esas mentiras fuera de sus mentes.

Los soldados la atacaron obviamente, pero ella les quitó sus Cutie Marks de un ataque certero y los dejó inútiles para detenerla. Todos retrocedieron, ese poder era demasiado grande para que ellos pudieran manejarlo; peor en el momento en que destruyó las Cutie Marks robadas, había aprendido su lección de nuestra primera pelea.

—¡Únanse y les mostraré el verdadero camino de los Igualitarios!

Inició el pánico, todos querían escapar de la maldita de Glimmer pero sus adeptos taparon todas las salidas; y con la Princesas Celestia y Luna haciendo no sé qué en el Imperio no quedaba nadie para defendernos. Teníamos miedo, y quise llorar en el momento en que reconocí a mis hermanos en el ejército de Igualitarios. No tenía ni donde ocultar mi rostro.

Una vez más atacó a una segunda porción de guardias; pero esta vez fue rechazada por el escudo de alguien, Flash Sentry creo que se llamaba. Un escudo realmente poderoso, como el que conjuraba Shining Armor. Nunca pensé que alguien más pudiera conjurar algo así. El hechizo rechazó a Glimmer y ella se puso en guardia.

—Retrocede pegaso, ¿no ves que sólo les muestro el verdadero camino? ¡La igualdad!

Flash Sentry pensó responder, pero entonces se apartó; no asustado sino respetuoso. Cientos de ponis le daban paso a ella, vestida con su extraña túnica y su máscara sonriente se plantó ante Glimmer y le hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Por su parte la gran mayoría se inclinó profundamente ante la figura de la Gran Maestra.

—Te saludo, Starlight Glimmer.

—¿Y quién se supone eres tú?

—Al igual que tú alguien que lucha por la igualdad en todos. Yo soy, la Gran Maestra de los Caballeros del Silencio.

Glimmer la miró con desprecio.

—¿Igualdad dices? ¿Entonces quieres que te saque de tu infelicidad?

Y la trató de atacar, pero la Gran Maestra desvió el ataque fácilmente.

—No, quiero que comprendas que aunque compartimos nuestra meta no así nuestros métodos. Yo regalo igualdad no al debilitar a otros sino a darles a todos las mismas oportunidades por igual. Ir y…

—He oído de tu grupo, y tal vez crean que ese es el camino a la igualdad pero no es cierto. Nosotros demostramos que todos somos iguales que,

—No, tú los haces débiles y los pones debajo de ti, yo los hago fuertes a todos por igual y en el nombre de mis Caballeros del Silencio te pido que te vayas ya mismo de Canterlot.

Glimmer volvió a atacarla, pero la Gran Maestra esquivó el ataque fundiéndose en las sombras y apareciéndose detrás de Glimmer. Ella rugió y lanzó un tornado de poder que esperaba redujera a su rival, pero la Gran Maestra le lanzó un ataque similar.

Ese fue sólo el inicio de la pelea.

Los Igualitarios corrieron a eliminar a la líder de los Caballeros pero ellos se adelantaron, cubiertos con sus capuchas y respondieron levantando las sombras contra sus dueños, no dejarían que tocaran a su Gran Maestra. Las sombras empujaron a los Igualitarios obligándolos a retroceder. Y Glimmer al ver que estaba sola gritó de furia y lanzó ciertos ataques llamados Jabalinas Ácidas contra la Gran Maestra, que levantó las sombras de las propias jabalinas de Glimmer y las desvió a todas saliendo ilesa.

—Como dije ambas predicamos la igualdad, ¿por qué no nos dejas? Nosotros no tenemos que ver nada con Ponyville ni ustedes. Somos un grupo libre de Canterlot.

—No interesa quiénes se crean que sean, ¡yo debo…!

—¿Imponer tu poder sobre todos los demás? Ese no es el camino Starlight. El verdadero camino es en ofrecer las mismas oportunidades a todos para que los que estén por debajo de ti suban; avancen. Ese es el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio.

—¡NADIE ES MÁS ESPECIAL QUE NADIE!

Entonces Glimmer lanzó un chorro de luz verde que la Gran Maestra esquivó, pero su oponente aprendía y el ataque giró en redondo y atrapó los cascos de la Gran Maestra.

—No, nadie es más especial que otros. Por eso yo ofrezco las mismas oportunidades por igual, ¿o es que no quieres escucharme?

No, no quiso escucharla. Glimmer tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y se dirigió a quitarle la Cutie Mark a la Gran Maestra. Entonces alguien la tomó del casco, asustada lanzó ese hechizo del demonio que al principio estaba dirigido contra la Gran Maestra. El hechizo atravesó limpiamente a su atacante, su propia sombra.

—¿Qué?

Un golpe a la mandíbula la hizo morderse la lengua. Era la Gran Maestra.

—Una lección gratuita: jamás pierdas de vista a tu oponente.

Ella entonces se barrió haciendo caer a Glimmer y rodeó su casco de energía de sombras para luego golpear a nuestra enemiga con todas sus fuerzas incrementadas por el poder de las sombras. Glimmer voló lejos pero se estabilizó con su magia.

—¡VOY A MATARTE!

La Gran Maestra se fundió entre las sombras, pero Glimmer había aprendido y lanzó un chorro de luz alrededor suyo. La Gran Maestra salió disparada de entre las sombras y la loca se reía.

—Jajajajaja, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Cuál es la contraparte de las sombras? La luz. No puedes ganar, soy tan fuerte como lo son mis convicciones.

—Sí, tienes razón, eres tan fuerte como tu convicción. Por eso eres débil.

La Gran Maestra hizo un gesto y de nuevo la sombra de Glimmer la derribó de un golpe, y de una esquina ataques mágicos de todas clases e intensidades volaron contra ella. Glimmer gritó y quiso protegerse pero su propia sombra era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando se levantó vio que no la atacaban sus adeptos sino los ponis que salían de sus casas animados porque su protectora luchaba por ellos.

—¿Más Caballeros?

—No, gente sencilla a quienes regalé oportunidades.

—¡Tontos! ¡Nadie es especial!

—No, pero puedes hacerte si tienes la oportunidad, que es lo que yo ofrezco. Oportunidades.

Glimmer rugió y quiso levantarse pero la Gran Maestra de nuevo la hizo caer con su propia sombra.

—No puedes ganar, tú lo has dicho, eres tan fuerte como tu convicción y ésta es débil. Yo sé lo que digo, puedo leer almas. Y la tuya no es más que el alma de una niña que llora pero no sé por qué, disfrazas tu dolor de una meta así que no tienes la fuerza para vencer a una verdadera meta.

Entonces la Gran Maestra la noqueó de un golpe, ni siquiera un golpe cargado de sombras sino un golpe normal y ella se desplomó inconsciente. Caminó a los Igualitarios cargando a Glimmer con su magia y la arrojó a sus cascos.

—Sus ideas no tienen cabida en Canterlot. Mientras yo viva esta ciudad estará bajo mi protección, y cuando pase a mejor vida serán otros quienes continúen en mi nombre con este legado. Ese es el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio.

Fue el colmo, no quisimos quedarnos más. Aún si teníamos la convicción necesaria, no teníamos la fuerza para llevarla a cabo. Sabíamos que ese golpe detendría a Glimmer de enfrentarse a los Caballeros del Silencio pero Equestria aún estaba a merced de ella, y aunque los pueblos controlados por los Caballeros estaban a salvo, no así el resto de Equestria. Ella tenía que ser eliminada.

* * *

 **Bueno, un interludio antes de lo que llamo la segunda parte del fic, espero les haya gustado y todo; una pequeña aproximación a la línea de tiempo de las Undeads, dependiendo de qué me digan del cap puede que haga más interludios como este. Un fragmento de diario respetando la versión original de mi amiga Cyandel25.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:  
La expansión de las sombras, cuatro años después**

La famosa Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, antiguamente conocida como la más exclusiva y la más prestigiosa escuela de todo Canterlot. Vaya que cambiaban las cosas, pues si bien seguía siendo la más prestigiosa, ahora de exclusiva no tenía nada. En un intento desesperado por recuperar a los estudiantes potenciales que se alejaban de la escuela ahora aceptaban a todo aquel que se presentara; su único requisito el que tenga la firme voluntad de aprender. Pero claro, a los Caballeros no les importaba esto, todo lo contrario; esa era la señal que sus acciones habían cambiado para siempre el sistema. No importaba cuánto la Corona anunciara que estas acciones eran hechas por el bien de los jóvenes ponis, toda Equestria sabía que los eran Caballeros del Silencio quienes habían ganado la batalla.

La joven Irish Coffee sonrió ante estas reflexiones mientras hacía la línea para que la atendieran. Finalmente llegó su turno y muy contenta llegó al escritorio de información.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? — Preguntó aburridamente una recepcionista.

Irish tomó tranquilamente unos panfletos de su alforja y se los enseñó a la yegua.

—Buenos días, quisiera inscribirme en el curso libre de historia de la magia por favor.

La recepcionista levantó la vista para examinar a la solicitante, una terrestre marrón claro con melenas beige y una taza de café irlandés por Cutie Mark. Suspiró.

—Lo siento cariño, aún si el curso es mayoritariamente teórico hay ciertos partes en las que se requiere un uso avanzado de magia y por favor no te ofendas pero…

Irish tranquilamente levitó con su propia magia los documentos de la recepcionista.

—Aprendí magia con los mejores, no se preocupe. De hecho estoy muy avanzada hasta para muchos unicornios, ¿o prefiere que hagamos una competencia para ver quién sabe más magia de entre usted o yo? Porque estoy casi segura que yo voy a ganar.

La recepcionista no dijo nada más y registró a Irish Coffee en la lista del curso. Algunos años antes una escena como esa la habría escandalizado pero gracias a cierto grupo cuyo nombre era un tabú mayor en la Academia, los no-unicornios que usaban magia avanzada eran cada vez más comunes. Al final la recepcionista le dio el calendario oficial del curso a Irish, que le dirigió una sonrisa presumida, cosa que a la empleada no le gustó nada.

—¿Sabe? No deberían tratar a los solicitantes de este modo — sonrió Irish Coffee. — ¿No fue por eso que terminaron en esta situación? Aceptémoslo, la única razón por la que todavía tienen alumnos es porque las calles de Canterlot se han hecho muy peligrosas. Ehehe, solemos hacer la broma que ahora los soldados deberían de usar chalecos salvavidas porque se ha desatado una ola de violencia, ¿entiende? ¿Ola de violencia?

La recepcionista miró a la terrestre con cara de fastidio, no le gustaban los nuevos tiempos.

—Si tiene alguna queja contra nuestros métodos no venga entonces — dijo la recepcionista.

Irish se encogió de hombros y salió de la Academia alegremente hacia su bar, y de camino se topó con un viejo conocido: un dragón adolescente morado y verde con pequeñas protuberancias en la espalda, señal que un par de enormes alas negras que comenzaban a crecer.

—¡Ey Irish! — Llamó Spike. — ¿Qué sucede, no está abierto tu bar? Ah, iba a tomar algo.

—No estás en edad legal de todos modos — dijo Irish. — Sólo que quieras café.

—Sí, eso quería — dijo Spike. — Aún sin ser uno 'irlandés' te salen excelentes, además que quería charlar… ya sabes, siempre me gusta charlar contigo. Eres de las pocas con las que podemos hablar de ya sabes qué cosa y me caes muy bien.

—Te entiendo, te entiendo, soy la simpatía ponificada — rio Irish mientras llegaban y abría el bar. — Se viene la graduación y seguro estás nervioso, ¿estás a punto de convertirte en qué, perito contador? ¿Bachiller? ¿De qué te gradúas amigo Spike?

—Secretariado bilingüe — dijo el dragón, — es algo así como mi especialidad.

—Por lo que nos has contado has hecho eso toda tu vida, ¿no amigo? — Sonrió Irish comenzando a preparar dos cafés irlandeses como era su especialidad.

—Sí, no es la graduación la que me mantiene pensativo sino el investimento.

Irish asintió igualmente pensativa y puso los dos cafés en el mostrador. Spike probó el suyo.

—¡Oye, legalmente no puedes venderme esto!

—Es un obsequio mocoso, ¿ves? No he quitado el letrero de VUELVO EN 5 MINUTOS — dijo Irish usando su magia para cerrar la puerta. — No digo nada si no dices nada, además quiero brindar con alguien y el que brinda sin trago, seis años de mal sexo.

Spike se rio como bobo y brindó.

—¡Por el investimento! — Celebró Irish.

—¡Porque somos dignos! — Dijo Spike.

Entonces regresó al Palacio.

—Ey Spike, ¿hoy saliste temprano de la? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Apenas si estuve — dijo Spike, — fuimos sólo a probarnos las togas; tuvieron que mandar a hacer una sólo para mí.

Celestia se rio y abrazó alegremente al dragón.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Spike, no sólo continuaste tus estudios sino que lo hiciste con las notas más altas de tu generación.

—Bueno, usted me ayudaba todas las noches con los deberes.

Celestia sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos.

—Tenía qué, tú llegaste a mí cuando lo necesitabas. Sólo hice lo que hubiera hecho por Twilight, porque… aquí entre nos, en todos mis años ella es lo más parecido que he tenido a una hija.

Spike estaba contento.

—Y hablando de Twilight, ¿las chicas no han llegado?

—Llegarán hasta mañana, dicen que tienen muchos preparativos que hacer— dijo Celestia. — Prepárate para una fiesta a lo grande según Pinkie Pie. Y ella suele cumplir al pie de la letra ese tipo de promesas.

Spike se rio imaginándose lo que esperaba y se fue a su cuarto provisional. Cuatro años, cuatro años que este cuarto había sido suyo y ahora lo dejaría para volver a Ponyville pero no así como así; se había esforzado al máximo para lograr terminar paralelamente su s otros estudios, los que sí le importaban. De acuerdo, fue divertido aprender Minotauriano como parte de sus estudios tapadera, pero no le era tan divertido ni tan importante como los otros. Y esa noche todo llegaría a su glorioso fin que a la vez sería un igualmente glorioso principio.

Estaba cansado, ¿por qué negarlo? Muy cansado, se había esforzado tanto para su meta definitiva como para su tapadera y no lo hicieran regresar a Ponyville; cosa que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en varias ocasiones, pues los crímenes violentos en Canterlot aumentaron sustancialmente. Siempre lo mismo: las víctimas eran encontradas degolladas en lo que parecía ser un robo agravado pero los casos se repetían sistemáticamente sin que la Guardia hallara a un culpable. La Gran Maestra pensaba que todo era todavía más sospechoso, que no era más que una simple tapadera cuidadosamente planeada por alguien, o bueno, algo. Pero no podía explicarse cómo lo sabía; simplemente lo presentía.

De todos modos no había por qué pensar en cosas tan deprimentes. El dragón simplemente se durmió esperando la noche, en donde su vida daría el giro final. Ésta llegó, a Spike le pareció una eternidad pero llegó.

Como cada noche de esas espaciales, él se encaminó aparentemente al sanitario, pero en realidad se fundió entre las sombras y se encaminó junto con otros ponis también entre las sombras al lugar designado: un campo baldío, irónicamente detrás de la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados; un acto de rebeldía simbólica en cuanto a lo que pensaban hacer.

Todos los ponis hicieron un enorme círculo a excepción de unos seis (entre ellos un dragón) que se pararon al centro y se inclinaron respetuosamente mientras esperaban. Todos observaban absortos, este sin dudas sería un evento para recordar. Los seis del centro en sí no creían que esto fuera posible; muchos no pensaron que tendrían o la madera o el valor de llegar tan lejos como llegaron, pero sorpresa-sorpresa, ¡aquí estaban!

Comenzaron a escucharse unos murmullos entre la multitud y los seis inclinados temblaban nerviosamente, sin dejar sus posiciones, al tiempo que tres figuras se materializaban frente a ellos; las tres ataviadas en túnicas negras y azules con máscaras sonrientes con sonrisas pintadas de azul.

La figura del centro, una terrestre, extendió su casco uno a uno y los seis lo besaron respetuosamente según su turno. La Gran Maestra hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Pueden levantarse.

—Gracias, ¡oh Gran Maestra! — Dijeron los seis al unísono y levantándose a la vez.

La Gran Maestra comenzó a caminar alrededor del grupo y finalmente levantó sus cascos frontales:

—La última vez que hice esto sólo era yo ante dos jóvenes novicios y no tenía tanto público, bueno no tenía nada de público. De cualquier modo esta situaciones son las que me hacen ver lo mucho que avanzamos en cuatro años, lo mucho que hemos transformado el sistema de forma en que ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Sin embargo nuestras acciones han traído consecuencias contra nosotros, unas mayores que otras.

—Y cuando el que te busque la Corona es una consecuencia menor sabes que las cosas andan mal — se le escapó a uno de los ponis del centro, Irish Coffee.

—Precisamente, lo cual hace su decisión aún más valiosa para todos — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Y por eso me veo obligada a preguntarles, ¿están seguros que quieren seguir con esto hasta el final? Es peligroso, somos perseguidos tanto por la Corona como otras fuerzas oscuras. ¿Quieren desde el fondo de su corazón continuar con esto?

—Queremos — dijeron al unísono.

—Lo dije y lo repito: estoy orgullosa, muy orgullosa de todos — dijo la Gran Maestra extendiendo su casco en un gesto firme y rápido, y ellos se inclinaron de nuevo. — Mis jóvenes novicios: Irish Coffee, Spike el dragón, Bushroot, Flash Sentry, Eternal Wings y Dark Mercurius, ¿juran solemnemente expandir el conocimiento por el mundo, enseñando a todos por igual?

—Sí, juramos — dijeron los seis a coro.

—¿Juran buscar siempre la forma de mejorar para ayudar a sus alumnos cada vez que acudan a ustedes?

—Sí, juramos — repitieron.

—¿Y qué harán si se topan con alguien a quien no puedan enseñar, cómo sortearán esta dificultad?

—Mejorar hasta dar con la respuesta.

Entonces entre Cream Cone y Emerald, como los veteranos que eran les tocaba hacer la siguiente parte del rito. Ambos hicieron aparecer seis túnicas negras y azules junto con sus respectivas máscaras; y entonces colocaron tanto capa como túnica invistiendo a sus compañeros. Los veteranos se inclinaron ante los nuevos para mostrar su respeto y se retiraron solemnemente.

Entonces la Gran Maestra les tocó a todos la cabeza, la residencia del saber, se inclinó ante ellos también; para luego tomar las máscaras y colocarlas delicadamente sobre los rostros de sus nuevos Caballeros.

—Completaron exitosamente su entrenamiento y han pronunciado el juramento. Por lo tanto yo los nombro y los saludo como nuevos Caballeros del Silencio. Que las sombras jamás sean confundidas con las tinieblas, que todos sean amparados por las Sombras del Silencio hasta que éstas dejen de ser necesarias para nuestra protección.

Todos en aquel terreno baldío estallaron en vítores. Los nuevos Caballeros se miraron como si no supieran qué hacer, así que Cream Cone los animó:

—Adelante, es su fiesta.

Entonces comenzaron a celebrar alegremente. Era emocionante, las sombras se expandían e irónicamente eran las sombras las que traían la luz, la luz del saber. Y la Gran Maestra deseaba que el señor Plumas la viera ahora y le dijera qué tan orgulloso estaba de ella, seguro lo estaría tanto como ella de sus alumnos tanto viejos como nuevos. Todo sonaba bastante bien… salvo esos monstruos asesinos que los perseguían.

—Pero no me dejaré vencer, señor Plumas, cumpliremos su misión… ya estamos en el camino.

* * *

 **Luego de un interludio de la línea de tiempo alternativa, les dejo un cap corto como inicio de la segunda parte del fic, como pueden ver ya cubrí (espero) toda la historia sobre la formación de los Caballeros y ahora me concentraré en la expansión de las sombras y más enfrentamientos de las Undead. Espero que le haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Por cierto, por la aceptación que tuvo veo que sería una buena idea combinar con esta mitad del fic algunas pinceladas del universo alterno. Por lo menos ya tengo dos incógnitas con las qué trabajar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:  
De Spike para la Gran Maestra, un regalo de despedida**

La Princesa Celestia esperaba felizmente en la estación de Canterlot, cuando finalmente sonó el silbato del tren de Ponyville. Como siempre el grupo de Twilight y sus amigas bajó del tren, pero en lugar de ser encabezados por la alicornio morada como siempre; fue Pinkie Pie la que bajó primero, siempre rebotando pero un poco menos enérgica de lo usual.

—¡Buenas Princesa Celestia! Disculpe que nos retrasemos un poco, pero tenemos cierta situacioncita entre cascos, usted perdonará. Nada de qué alarmarnos pero puede que tardemos sólo un poquito demasiado en sacar a Twilight del tren.

Celestia se sorprendió un poco pero al final sonrió ligeramente.

—¡Ah! Déjame adivinar: se puso algo emocional, ¿no? Déjenme ayudar.

Entonces entró al tren, en donde las otras cuatro estaban tratando inútilmente de sacar a Twilight que estaba junto a una montaña de pañuelos usados mientras lloraba sin parar.

—¡Yo, yo… ¡yo soy taaaan feliiiiiz! ¿Spiiiike realmente se graduó? Soy taaan feliiiiz…

Y así. Celestia soltó un esbozo de risita y puso a su fiel estudiante bajo su ala.

—¿Twilight? ¿Estás segura que estás bien? ¿No quieres un té o algo?

—¿Princesa Celestia? — Sollozó Twilight. — ¿Entonces de verdad hemos llegado a Canterlot? Yo… ¡Oh Spiiiiike! ¡Ya se graduóóóoóóóóó! ¡Parece mentira que aquí mismo lo saqué de su huevoooooo! ¡Oh Spike! ¡Ya eres todo un dragóóóóóóón! Mi pequeño Spike…

—Ya, ya, Twilight — dijo la Princesa acariciando la crin de su alumna. — ¿No querrás que Spike te vea llorando, o sí? Ven, vamos al Palacio y arreglémonos. Tenemos el tiempo contado si queremos presentarnos decentes a la graduación de Spike, ¿no te parece?

Twilight miró a la Princesa con ojos llorosos y asintió suavemente.

—Sí, Spike, tenemos que ir a su graduación… ¡Oh mi Spike se gradúúúúúúúúaaaaa!

—Twilight, Twilight, comprendo; tu hijo ya ha crecido e inicia esta nueva etapa en su vida.

La alicornio morada sonrió pero aún lloraba, sólo un poco.

—Vaya, qué bueno que vino Princesa porque estuvimos aguantando esto todo el camino hacia acá — dijo Rainbow. — ¿Entonces nos vamos? Hace tiempo que no vemos al chico.

—Sí, desde el fin de semana pasado en una de sus tantas visitas — bromeó Applejack.

—De cualquier modo tenemos que arreglarnos — dijo Rarity empujando un carrito con los vestidos más recientes que diseñó. — No me pasé toda la semana diseñando estos vestidos para graduación para no presentarnos a la graduación, además es Spikey-Wikey.

—Aunque sí es un momento muy emotivo — reconoció Fluttershy. — De tener hijos creo que me pondría igual al verlos graduarse de la escuela.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué creen que haga Spike a partir de ahora? — Preguntó Applejack. — ¿Creen que vaya a la universidad después de todo? Con sus notas puede ir a donde quiera.

—¡Pero no en Canterlot! — Declaró firmemente Twilight. — Es una ciudad demasiado peligrosa y aún con la Guardia Real aquí los crímenes siguen y no se resuelve nada, ¡ups! Lo lamento Princesa Celestia, no planeaba ofender su seguridad pero la verdad es que…

—Sí, — admitió la Princesa, — el encanto de Canterlot como ciudad estudiantil ha decaído mucho pero por causa del crimen, no de los Caballeros. De cualquier modo no pensemos en temas deprimentes, ¡y alegrémonos! Tenemos un evento muy importante al cual acudir.

Las seis amigas estuvieron de acuerdo y por fin se pusieron en marcha. Lo primero en la agenda sería un baño caliente para ayudar a calmar los nervios de Twilight y luego ya se podrían arreglar para asistir al evento. Como siempre los vestidos de Rarity fueron una opción elegante y sencilla, ahora estaban listas.

—Bueno, en marcha — dijo Twilight que una vez pasado el ataque emocional se puso repentinamente ansiosa. — ¡Tenemos que llegar temprano o no nos darán un buen lugar! No quiero que Spike piense que no vamos a asistir y…

—¿Podrías calmarte? — Preguntó de repente una voz. — ¡Las madres de los graduandos tienen un asiento reservado! De que te verá, te verá.

Twilight se volvió.

—¡Shine! ¡Llegaste! — Dijo ella abrazando a su hermano.

—Oye, Spike se gradúa y no nos lo perderíamos sin nada — dijo el semental, en un elegante smoking, abrazando de vuelta a Twilight. — Es familia, ¿no?

—Así es cariño, no todos los días se gradúa un nieto o un sobrino — dijo de pronto la madre de ambos, Twilight Velvet, — entrando también.

—Ehm, ¿un poco de ayuda? — Pidió también el padre, Night Light con un enorme paquete.

Entre Rainbow y Applejack corrieron a ayudar al poni dejando el paquete en el suelo.

—Wow, ¿y esto? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Un regalo para Spike, ¡el niño se gradúa! Como dijo Velvet, no todos los días se gradúa un nieto. Y creo que va a necesitar una de estas.

—¿Qué es por cierto? Han mantenido el secreto desde que nos encontramos fuera del Palacio — se rio Candace.

—¡Es un secreto que no será revelado hasta que mi nieto abra el paquete! — Dijo Night Light. — Y si una usa un hechizo de rayos X el papel está revestido con plomo.

—Santos ambientalismos — murmuró Pinkie Pie a Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla soltó una risita pero no pasó a más.

Y fue una suerte que la presencia de la familia ayudara mucho a calmar los nervios de la alicornio morada, que finalmente se pudo dominar y todos juntos fueron a la graduación.

La Academia Superior de Ciencias y Magia era la segunda escuela de enseñanza media más prestigiosa de toda Equestria, seguida sólo por la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados que abarcaba desde el nivel básico hasta la universidad, pero la diferencia era que la primera era accesible para todas las razas ponis, u otras especies si tomamos el ejemplo de Spike. Era un gran orgullo que Spike se graduara de una academia tan prestigiosa, de veras que sí.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido graduarse como tu hermano y como tú de la Academia de Celestia — le dijo Velvet a su hija. — Con este asunto de los Caballeros creo que es hora que acepten a otras razas ponis.

Celestia carraspeó molesta.

—Ehem, no negocio con terroristas y no pienso rendirme ante ese grupo de extremistas.

Se distribuyeron por el gran salón, Twilight y Celestia se sentaron al frente con el resto de los padres, y entonces comenzó el acto.

—Sean bienvenidos — dijo el aciano director. — Como siempre es todo un honor despedir a las nuevas generaciones de nuestra escuela, que demuestran en todos los casos que pese a los tiempos que corren, siempre habrá jóvenes que acepten el camino correcto y lo recorran hasta el final; en lugar de buscar una de las tantas salidas fáciles que se ocultan en las sombras. Por eso siempre estoy y estaré orgulloso de las nuevas generaciones, sobre todo en los tiempos de oscuridad como son los que corren.

Se hizo un murmullo general, parte de aprobación pero en su mayoría desagrado, pues era más que claro a quiénes se refería este discurso con 'salida fácil' y casi todo Canterlot estaba de parte de los Caballeros.

Sabiendo que su discurso no causó el efecto deseado, el director continuó:

—Ahora unas palabras del representante estudiantil de la promoción #245 de esta prestigiosa escuela.

Las cortinas de detrás del decano se abrieron revelando a un grupo de ponis y un dragón vestidos con togas de graduando; era divertido ver cómo Spike destacaba dos cabezas por encima de los ponis, ¡vaya que había crecido!  
Entonces Spike avanzó al frente y tomó el micrófono:

—Gracias señor director. Padres, maestros, y sobre todo compañeros… hoy quisiera sobre todo dar las gracias por las oportunidades que se nos han dado, pues si es verdad que hemos llegado tan lejos gracias a nuestro esfuerzo, también ustedes con todo su apoyo y dedicación incondicional a nosotros en tiempos difíciles es que nos han ayudado a salir adelante. Podrán ser tiempos oscuros y tormentosos, pero no por eso hemos dejado de crecer tanto como estudiantes y como personas. ¡Todo lo contrario! Estábamos perdidos entre las sombras y el saber se convirtió en nuestra luz, nuestra guía en nuestros caminos confusos. Sí, son tiempos oscuros, pero la oscuridad no es mala, la oscuridad no es de temer; pues representa el vacío antes del inicio de todo. Y esa luz del saber nació de las mismas sombras, iluminó nuestro camino para que nosotros también iluminemos a futuras generaciones, ese es el ciclo de la vida.

Spike tomó una pequeña pausa mientras el público asentía en silencio, digiriendo su discurso. Todos podían sentir cómo el dragón comunicaba su emoción en su discurso; pero Shining tenía una expresión sombría. Había algo que no le gustaba en ese discurso, y vaya que tenía una horrible sospecha; pero nadie más parecía notarlo, o casi nadie.

—¿Shiny, escuchaste lo que dijo? — Preguntó Candace.

Él torció el gesto.

—Claro que lo escuché. Y no me gustó.

Mientras Spike retomaba.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es muchas gracias, gracias a todos por su apoyo, este es nuestro triunfo pero no lo hubiéramos podido hacer sin ustedes, ¡así que también es su triunfo! ¡Gracias a todos por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, y esperamos compensar sus esfuerzos!

Todos estallaron en un súbito retumbar de cascos. Spike se inclinó ligeramente y regresó a su fila. Entonces comenzó la repartición de diplomas y menciones honoríficas; sobra decir que Spike obtuvo ambas.  
Finalmente el grupo se dirigió al Palacio, caminando lentamente porque Twilight no dejaba de llorar aferrada al brazo de Spike, que sonreía y acariciaba su melena.

—¡Ya basta Twily! ¿QUÉ NO ES EL MOMENTO DE UNA FIESTA? — Saltó Pinkie Pie.

Entonces comenzaron una animada parranda en uno de los jardines más hermosos del Palacio.

—¡Propongo un brindis! — Gritó Twilight levantando su copa de champaña, — Por Spike, que desde siempre nos ha honrado con su presencia y nos ha alegrado con su entusiasmo y cariño incondicional. ¡Ahora inicia una nueva etapa de su vida y no podría estar más orgullosa de él!

—¡SALUD!

Fue una fiestecita de lo más alegre, aunque lo primero que hicieron fue abrir el misterioso regalo de los señores Sparkle, que resultó ser una máquina de escribir.

—¿Secretariado bilingüe, no? Nunca he escuchado que un buen secretario no tenga una de estas. ¿Te gusta Spike? — Preguntó Night Light.

—¡Me encanta — Celebró el dragón abrazando a sus abuelos. — ¡Me encanta de verdad!

—Pst — dijo Shining.

—¿Shiny? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Nada, debí haberlo adivinado, imbécil de mí.

Twilight soltó una escandalosa risa y de pronto se desplomó.

—¡Upsi! Lo lamento mucho — se rio desde el suelo.

Celestia hizo un pequeño face-hoof.

—Debí imaginármelo, cuando Twilight se pone emocional corre el riesgo de beber mucho. Y el problema es que necesitaba prestarle ciertos documentos de mi biblioteca personal, pero supongo que debemos esperar hasta mañana.

—Yo puedo traérselos ahora mismo— sugirió Spike. — ¿No es mi especialidad? Digo, secretariado bilingüe… y me la he pasado media vida haciéndole favores a Twilight. Además Twiilght y Rainbow algo pasadas de tragos y se están poniendo pesadas.

Era cierto, Rainbow no dejaba de presumir sobre su última maniobra a quien le tuviera paciencia y Twilight había comenzado a reírse por cada tontería que le decían o lloraba alegremente porque Spike se había graduado. ¿No se supone era una fiesta para agasajar a Spike? Así pues Celestia asintió y le dio un pergamino al dragón.

—Mi biblioteca está junto a mi cuarto, es la única puerta en ese pasillo que tiene un guardia. Cuando llegues dale el pergamino al cadete de la entrada para que te deje pasar. Ala de Clover la Sabia, junto a la de Star Swirl. Segundo librero tercera estantería de arriba abajo; código de documento 12-CC-1

Spike obedeció y se puso a buscar lo que le pedían. La biblioteca, siempre se quejaba cuando trabajaba con Twilight que se mantenía encerrado en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo pero se dio cuenta que era muy agradable y bueno para pensar. Halló el documento y lo abrió.

—¿Qué? No, no puede estar dándole a Twilight este hechizo así como así. Simplemente no…

Entonces notó su error al descubrir que el documento que tenía no era el 12-CC-1 sino el 12-C-1. De todos modos recordó las palabras de Night Terror, _'Ser inútil es un pecado'_ , ¿sería una oportunidad o algo? Si sí lo era no iba a desperdiciarla. Con su poder de las sombras le quitó la sombra al documento y la guardó en la suya propia. Bien podría decir que estaba cansado por lo estresante del día y encerrarse en su cuarto sin despertar sospechas, pero tenía que mostrarle esto a la Gran Maestra. Nunca había tenido un hechizo de tal magnitud entre garras ni cuando ayudaba a Twilight, y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Luego encontró el documento solicitado, un escudo mágico de gran poder para encerrar no-muertos, y salió de ahí lo más calmado que pudo aparentar.

—Aquí tiene Princesa Celestia — le dijo el dragón. — Ahora me voy a la cama si no les molesta, creo que estoy todavía algo joven por cómo se ponen las fiestas ahora. Y es muy tarde.

—Adelante Spike — le sonrió Celestia. — Que descanses.

Spike la despidió y fue a su cuarto, caminando no corriendo para no despertar sospechas innecesarias. Finalmente se encerró y usando sus poderes para leer la sombra del pergamino trascribió el hechizo a un pergamino real, pero en taquigrafía por si las dudas. Luego metió la carta en un sobre con la dirección de la Gran Maestra y se fue a la cama. Vaya que era arriesgado pero él seguiría el credo de los Caballeros sin importar qué: Ir y enseñar a todos.

…

—¡Oye Spike! — Gritó Twiliight. — ¡Spike por favor! ¡El tren nos dejará, date prisa!

El joven dragón asintió rápidamente y depositó la carta en el buzón.

—¡Ya voy! Sólo les dejaba una carta de despedida a mis amigos de la escuela — sonrió.

—Bueno, está bien, comprendo pero ahora que ya la dejaste movámonos porque nos deja el tren — dijo Twilight apresurando al chico, que alegremente entró tras ella.

Finalmente dejaron Canterlot, la ciudad de los sueños para los jóvenes estudiantes. Y en el fondo de su corazón Spike esperaba que el pequeño aporte que les hizo a sus amigos les sirviera de algo.

…

—Carta para usted señorita casera — dijo uno unicornio de la residencia.

—Gracias — dijo distraídamente East Wind levantando la vista de su periódico. — ¡Ah, es de Spike!

Comenzó a leer, abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío subiéndole por toda la espalda, ¿qué diablos? ¿Era en serio acaso? ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

—Le han escrito puros garabatos, ¿no? — Se rio Emerald asomándose por encima del hombro de East.

Ella lo miró con una expresión tal que Emerald se quedó callado. No, no era reproche era una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

—Hay que reunirlos a todos, ¡pero ya! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Veteranos y nuevos, esto no puede esperar!

* * *

 **Ya sé, parece relleno pero en serio necesito este cap para avanzar con la historia y mostrar cierto aspecto como punto de comparación, confíen en mí. Tengo un buen momento planeado basado en lo que acaba de pasar, espero que les guste.**

 **Es un fic complicado de hacer, no como Crisis Infinita sino complicado por los temas que trato y la tensión entre los diferentes grupos que van surgiendo, de un tipo que estoy tan poco acostumbrado a hacer. Pero quiera que no también lo disfruto mucho, me gusta el giro que estoy tomando.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:  
Pequeña historia de madre e hijo**

El tren llegó a Ponyville luego de una jornada bastante tranquila para todos, y por suerte para Spike nadie le preguntó por qué estaba tan pensativo, la verdad era que no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que había hecho fue lo correcto… mandarle un conocimiento de tal magnitud a la Gran Maestra. Era cierto que era un Caballero del Silencio y como tal se guiaba por el credo de 'ir y enseñar a todos' pero a la vez se preguntó si esto se aplicaba a aquel conocimiento en específico. Simplemente era algo que ningún Caballero había tenido jamás entre cascos y significaría el cambio definitivo en el orden de las cosas. Eso por un lado, y por el otro no dejaba de pensar en aquello tarde o temprano tendría que hacer ahora que regresaba a Ponyville definitivamente y que había terminado una etapa de su vida, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba; ya que la sola idea de hablar a solas con él le era en verdad algo aterrador. No se diga enfrentarse a todo el grupo en caso estuvieran completos.

—Ha de sentirse raro regresar a Ponyville luego de tanto tiempo, ¿eh compañero? — Le dijo Applejack dándole un amistoso golpecito.

Spike la miró algo desorientado por salir tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos pero pronto asintió en silencio. Applejack tampoco dijo más, comprendió que el chico tenía mucho que pensar. Además que en ese mismo momento el tren silbó anunciando que habían llegado. Todas bajaron del tren ofreciéndose a llevar el equipaje de Spike, que durante su estancia en Canterlot había crecido bastante con la ropa que de cuando en cuando le compraba Celestia, la que alguna vez le daba Rarity y sobre todo los libros de la Academia, que cuidadosamente guardó en una mochila aparte junto con su preciosa túnica de Caballero.

—¡Spike, no te preocupes yo llevo esto! — Dijo Twilight usando su magia para levitar precisamente esa maleta. — Tú tranquilo y disfruta de la vista, también el viejo Ponyville ha cambiado mucho mientras no estabas, así que tu sólo relájate y disfruta de los cambios.

—Si no estoy mal me la pasaba casi todos los fines de semana contigo — se rio el joven dragón. — Pero está bien, gracias Twi. Es bueno volver luego de tanto tiempo.

—Tu cuarto te está esperando Spike, por suerte hay suficiente espacio para que coloques tus nuevos libros y tu máquina de escribir, a menos claro que quieras tener tu propio estudio; ante lo cual no me opongo, ¿no tenemos cuartos de sobra? Yo mismo tengo mi estudio aparte y mi biblioteca personal y… ¡me estoy desviando! Tal vez necesites un escritorio nuevo, y sillas y tal vez hasta…

Spike se rio alegremente y acarició gentilmente la melena de Twiilght, vaya que el efecto fue bastante cómico ahora que le llevaba bastante altura pero de todos modos fue tierno.

—Ya, ya Twi. No tienes por qué ponerte así, ¿por qué tan amable de pronto?

La alicornio morada desvió un poco la mirada y se enjuagó una lágrima.

—No te rías, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que estoy demasiado contenta de tenerte de regreso a mi lado Spike. De acuerdo, estabas aquí durante los fines de semana y una buena parte de tus vacaciones… pero de todos modos no es lo mismo. Estos cuatro años me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me haces falta Spike, te extrañé mucho, pero a la vez me callé porque sé que tienes que crecer. ¡Y aquí estás de nuevo! De regreso a mi lado pero no sé cuánto tiempo, ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad también?

Spike miró con ternura a su madre y la abrazó.  
Las demás se volvieron pero al ver de qué iba la escena siguieron su camino, después de todo esto era cosa de Twilight y Spike

—Ya Twi, estaré a tu lado el tiempo que me necesites.

—Te lo agradezco Spike, pero también vive tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? Como dije antes, no te dije nada porque me di cuenta que tenía y todavía tienes que crecer. Es algo agridulce.

Ni Twilight ni Spike dijeron más y regresaron al Palacio abrazados. Pronto se dieron cuenta que las otras habían dejado las maletas en el cuarto de Spike y les daban el resto del día para ellos solos.

—¿Entonces te ayudo para desempacar tus nuevas cosas Spike?

—¡Claro, hagámoslo juntos! — Dijo alegremente Spike.

Al final todo fue apacible, y gracias a las demás, un bonito momento sólo para compartir entre ambos.

Amaneció un nuevo día y Spike bajó, listo para cerrar el círculo de una vez.

—¡Hola Spike! — Lo saludó Twilight a medio desayuno. — Hay unos huevos revueltos si quieres, ¿y ya tienes planes para hoy? Porque estaba pensando en que podríamos…

—Gracias Twilight, lo que hayas planeado está bien; pero antes planeo dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ya sabes, tengo que pensar un poco sobre qué haré a partir de ahora.

—¿Quieres discutirlo conmigo? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Luego, cuando haya pensado un poco por mi cuenta — dijo Spike.

Twilight no insistió más.

—Has madurado Spike.

—Gracias.

Entonces salió, luego de desayunar.  
Dio una vuelta rápida por el pueblo, saludando a los viejos amigos y poniéndose al día de ciertos detalles y descubriendo que ciertas cosas nunca cambian como la entera familia Cake atendiendo su negocio cada quien especializado en un diferente tipo de postre o que la nieta de la alcaldesa que estaba cuando llegó por primera vez al pueblo había sido elegida como el reemplazo de su abuela. Pero a la larga esa vuelta al pueblo no era más que un rodeo largo a su verdadero destino: el bosque Everfree.

Deslizándose entre las sombras, finalmente entró al bosque y se internó en silencio hasta el Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles. Temblando siguió adelante y llegó al viejo Salón del Trono.

Sintió cómo las seis desagradables sombras se deslizaban a su alrededor, pero se mantuvo quieto. Entonces un toque conocido pero a la vez frío cadavérico se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? — Dijo ella con voz callada y seductora. — ¿Un trío tal vez? Bueno, no creo que a Night Terror le importe, en cuanto a mí, me intriga. ¿Cómo lo hacen los adolescentes? ¿Es tu primera vez mi querido Spike?

Spike tembló de repulsión pero no le dio a Midnight la satisfacción de responderle.

—Quiero hablar con Night Terror. A solas. ¿Te importaría?

Midnight se separó de él y miró a sus amigas.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Le damos lo que quiere?

—Servimos a la Corona, ¿no? — Dijo Pink-Kill Die. — Y él es el hijo de tu yo alterno.

—Osea, que es el hijo de una Princesa — opinó Gothic.

—Lo cual lo hace también de la Realeza — secundó Jack la Destripadora.

—Así que sí, es factible hacerle un favor — se rio Fleshy Smile.

—Eso y ya nos íbamos — finalizó Undash. — En serio, ¿no teníamos que empezar a movernos si queremos llegar a Canterlot antes del anochecer?

Spike tragó saliva.

—¿Qué planean hacer en Canterlot?

Midnight se relamió los labios.

—Por mucho que te quiero Spike me temo que hay cosas que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo. Confórmate con que te daremos lo que pides, ¡Undeads, nos retiramos!

Las seis monstruosidades se fundieron entre las sombras y desapareciendo, dejando solo a Spike con Night Terror, que se apareció por detrás de él; tan grande y temible como era.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, niñito? Tengo mucho que hacer, los Caballeros y aprendices del Silencio se han multiplicado como ratas en los últimos tiempos y el exterminio disfrazado de asaltos toma tiempo… sobre todo cuando las presas se hacen cada vez más cautelosas. Sigo pensando que en nuestro propio futuro nunca exterminamos a la peste del Silencio

—¿Entonces son ustedes los que iniciaron esa ola de violencia?

—Iniciamos, continuamos y finalizaremos — dijo indiferente Night Terror. — El momento se acerca…

—¿El momento?

—¿Todo este tiempo en Canterlot y no te has dado cuenta? Los Caballeros están presionando al límite a Celestia, las sombras se expanden a una velocidad increíble y ella está por perder la paciencia y tomará cartas en el asunto. Ellos también por supuesto, dentro de nada las dos fuerzas chocarán de forma bastante dura, obligando a salir a su Gran Maestra. Entonces y sólo entonces será nuestro momento de actuar. ¿Pero para qué arruinarte la sorpresa si pronto lo verás? Además que no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de eso, ¿o me equivoco?

Spike cerró los puños pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y se inclinó ante él, eso sí, tendría que advertirle pronto a la Gran Maestra y a los otros.

—He venido a darte las gracias. Gracias Night Terror, tú me enseñaste un nuevo camino, uno que me permitirá proteger a mis seres queridos. Estarás más que loco pero te lo agradezco de verdad.

Night Terror sonrió.

—Es como te lo dije, ¿no? Ser inútil es un pecado, y pronto podrás probarte a ti mismo ante sus seres queridos, mostrarles que ya no eres un pecador.

Spike miró al dragón sonreía, sí, pero también pudo ver algo más, algo reflejado en sus ojos sin vida, ¿tristeza tal vez? Fue cuando comprendió que había algo más en él, más que la sed de sangre, era ese pequeño detalle mucho más poderoso que su nueva naturaleza, lo que lo mantenía cuerdo.

—¿Eso te pasó entonces? ¿Te culpas porque no pudiste protegerlas de tomar esta decisión? ¿Sientes que lo que las llevó a convertirse en las Undead, verdad? ¿Por eso fue que decidiste convertirte en algo que odiabas, para tener una oportunidad de expiar tus culpas al mantenerte a su lado?

La sonrisa de Night Terror poco a poco se transformó en una mueca. Una lágrima negra corría en su mejilla mientras que su mentón temblaba.

—Cuando nos conocimos tú me dijiste que uno cambiaba por la poni que amaba — siguió Spike avanzando hacia su otro yo. — Y sí, eso hiciste pero no por amor sino porque no soportabas verla así y pensar que pudiste haberlo evitado.

—Vete — murmuró con una voz apenas audible.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! — Rugió el dragón no-muerto.

Spike sentía que no debía huir, que tenía que seguir indagando ahora que estaba en la pista correcta pero Night Terror pisó con fuerza frente a él, poniendo el filo de sus garras justo frente a su pequeña garganta. Y esos ojos echaban chispas de odio.  
Entonces Spike escapó por su vida ante la furiosa mirada del monstruo no-muerto. Y no fue hasta que se perdió de vista cuando Night Terror cayó de rodillas y dejó escapar lagrimones negros de sus ojos muertos. Ser inútil era un pecado, un pecado por el cual su madre y sus amigas habían pagado con sus vidas y sus respectivas muertes. Rugió de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste rugido no era aterrador sino desgarrador. Incluso Spike se frenó en seco al sentir el dolor de aquella especie de alarido, pero su sorpresa duró poco y corrió de vuelta a su pueblo.

Night Terror iba a volver a gritar, pero Midnight se apareció ante él.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo?

Night Terror la miró sorprendido al principio pero luego golpeó otra pared.

—Ser inútil es un pecado. ¡Maldito niño! No había pensado en lo que ocurrió esa noche desde hace tanto, ¿cómo es que sigue doliendo? ¡SOY UN MALDITO UNDEAD, NO DEBO DE SENTIR NADA MÁS QUE UNA INCONTROLABLE SED DE SANGRE!

Midnight no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo en silencio pero comprendía la situación. Examinó sus alrededores con una expresión en blanco y finalmente volvió a hablar:

—¿Fue aquí mismo no? Me refiero en donde me demostraste que podías; no, que eras un monstruo como nosotras. Y tu potencial ilimitado para la crueldad.

Night Terror apretó los dientes.

—El viaje en el tiempo borró las huellas de lo que hicimos en ese entonces, pero sí.

—Por muchos años fuiste una verdadera molestia, te dije que te largaras una y otra vez pero tú insistías en quedarte conmigo. Pude acabar contigo y librarme de todo, pero no pude. Te veía a los ojos y de pronto sabía que a pesar de lo que era jamás podría matarte. Así que traté de razonar contigo.

—Me dijiste que eran monstruos, que alguien con el corazón tan puro jamás podría encajar, ya no más.

—Todo lo que quise era que vivieras tu vida felizmente, porque yo ya no podía darte más que dolor. Pero te aferraste a esa estúpida creencia… en que tu felicidad estaba vinculada a mí y que te convertirías en lo que fuera para seguir a mi lado. Me lo demostraste con todas tus fuerzas, ¿o no?

Night Terror bufó.

—¿Recuerdas qué hiciste no, Night Terror? — Siguió insistiendo Midnight.

 _Claro que lo recordaba_ :

—¡Soy un monstruo, vete de mi lado Spike! — Gritaba Midnight sin dejar de rondar alrededor del ahora enorme dragón.

—Hazme irme — respondió fríamente Spike. — Demuéstrame que realmente me quieres lejos, ¡admítelo! ¿Qué tiene de especial este maldito Palacio? Bien pueden escoger otra guarida, con lo que son ahora cualquier lugar vale… bien, lárguense.

—Yo… nosotras…

Spike confrontó a Midnight.

—No puedes, ¿verdad? Ahora que te he encontrado deberías irte con más razón que antes pero no puedes apartarte, porque también me quieres cerca, mamá.

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! — Exigió Midnight a punto de perder los nervios.

Una a una las sombras del resto de las Undead se acercaron interesadas, ya estaban acostumbradas a estas escenas pero había algo diferente, la voz de Midnight temblaba; por lo visto Spike había dado en el clavo. Usualmente su líder y el dragón discutían inútilmente hasta que finalmente ella lo golpeaba y lo dejaba tendido inconsciente en el frío suelo, pero de todos modos Spike no se iba por mucho que ella insistiera. Y ellas no se iban por mucho que eso les dijera el sentido común.

—Somos monstruos, no tienes cabida entre nosotras — repitió Midnight.

—Entonces seré un monstruo también, ¿no me crees capaz Twilight? — Desafió Spike.

—Si eres capaz de demostrarme que eres un monstruo aceptaré que te quedes a mi lado. Pero eres incapaz, ¿qué puede hacer alguien como tú para demostrar que es tan cruel como nosotras? Eres un alma pura Spike, lárgate antes que te corrompas.

Spike dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, dejando a Midnight con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero antes que ella reaccionara voló y la tumbó inmovilizándola por el cuello. En sus ojos brillaba más que la maldad, la desesperación; pero era más que suficiente. Una sonrisa demente se apareció en sus labios.

—¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz, o prefieres sentirlo? — Dijo él. — Dime, ¿qué clase de maldito animal le haría esto a su propia madre?

—No soy tu ma… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sintió cómo sus entrañas se desgarraban cuando la poderosa masculinidad de Spike la penetraba con toda su fuerza una y otra vez. El dragón respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no perdía la concentración.

—¿Eres virgen, verdad? Dime una cosa, ¿tu himen se reconstruirá como el resto de tu cuerpo siempre que te haga esto, madre mía?

Midnight quiso gritar pero él le tapó la boca con su cola, sólo incrementando el ritmo.

—Ahora… te he reclamado como mía. ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA UN MONSTRUO LE HARÍA ALGO COMO ESTO A SU PROPIA MADRE?

Entonces la arrojó del otro lado de la habitación. Spike avanzó de un salto hacia allá y le levantó la cola.

—No he terminado…

—Oh, yo creo que sí — dijo Midnight empujándolo con su magia y avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él. — Estás muerto Spike, estás tan muerto…

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

—Te reto.

Midnight apareció un enorme cuchillo y lo levantó contra el dragón, que abrió los brazos como invitándola. Finalmente la no-muerta arrojó el cuchillo y desvió la mirada.

—Lo sabía.

—Cierra la boca — amenazó Midnight. — Si quieres quedarte, quédate. Pero con una condición.

Spike levantó una ceja.

—Tomarás responsabilidad por lo que has hecho. Primero lo terminarás, — entonces ella abrió las piernas y señaló al pequeño espacio entre éstas — aquí mismo. Luego me demostrarás noche tras noche el monstruo que eres ahora. Lo que queda de mí bajo esta capa de carne muerta sabe que te amo, pero no tengo corazón para que Spike mi hijo tome esta vida. Por eso a partir de ahora serás alguien más, a quien no tome por mi hijo sino por mi amante,

—Night Terror.

Volviendo al presente (¿o era al pasado?), el monstruo Night Terror se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que recuerdo lo que hice, ¿por?

—No quiero que te dejes afectar por lo que te hayan dicho, Night Terror — dijo entonces Midnight. — Lo que hemos hecho no tiene nada que ver con culpa, tiene que ver con que así como nosotros cambiamos; y por lo mismo nuestra relación tuvo que cambiar para que siguiéramos juntos. Este es un nuevo pasado, es lógico que las cosas sean diferentes para ellos. Querido, he tomado decisiones tontas en mi vida, pero el dejar que te conviertas en un no-muerto tú también no es una de ellas. Llámalo deseo posesivo, pero te quise a mi lado todo este tiempo y ahora nada podrá separarnos. No te arrepientas de nada, las decisiones hechas con el corazón son usualmente el camino correcto. Aún si es un corazón que ya no late.

Se tomaron garra y casco.

—¿No es hora de ir a Canterlot?

—Tenemos tiempo de algo rápido antes de ir, después de todo no podemos actuar hasta que esas ratas del silencio revelen a su líder. ¿No quieres, mi querido Night Terror?

* * *

 **Otra aproximación al futuro y a la Equestria alterna. Espero les haya gustado; especialmente dedicado a RoRo que me preguntó cómo inició el asunto entre Night Terror y Midnight. Debido a la aceptación del cap sobre Glimmer y la Gran Maestra, este arco juntará tanto pinceladas de la otra Equestria como la lucha de los Caballeros.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:  
La resolución de Emerald**

—Perdonen el retraso, pero esta reunión me tomó por sorpresa — dijo el jardinero Bushroot entrando a la habitación y sacando un emparedado y una botella de agua de su alforja. — ¿No les molesta si como, verdad? Sólo tengo una hora para almorzar.

—Adelante, yo ya me adelanté — bromeó Irish Coffee también con un sándwich. — También es mi hora de almuerzo, y la de Eternal y la de Flash, ¿no es así chicos?

Los dos mencionados le sonrieron al jardinero mostrándoles sus propios almuerzos a medio comer y Bushroot se sentó entre ellos a comer tranquilamente. Finalmente, al ver que estaban todos, la Gran Maestra hizo una respetuosa reverencia a sus Caballeros.

—Discúlpenme por haberlos llamado tan repentinamente chicos, sé que todos tienen cosas que hacer; yo también pero no los hubiera llamado si esto no fuera de vital importancia — dijo ella tomando el mensaje de Spike y acarició con reverencia; casi con miedo. — Poco antes de regresar a su pueblo el joven Spike nos mandó este hechizo, directo de la biblioteca de la Princesa Celestia. No sé cómo lo obtuvo sin ocasionar un escándalo pero el asunto es que nadie sabe que poseemos esto, y si lo llegan a saber podemos dar por iniciada la persecución. Si las cosas están mal ahora, no sé cómo se pondrán si se enteran.

—En serio Gran Maestra, usted misma dijo que tenemos cosas que hacer — dijo Flash Sentry. — ¿Podría dejarse de rodeos por favor? Tengo que regresar a mi turno y si no…

East Wind levantó el casco como disculpándose y asintió suavemente.

—Sí, lo lamento chicos, esto que tengo los nervios muy alterados. — Volvió a tomar la nota de Spike y la mostró a todos. — Lo que tengo aquí es un hechizo conocido sólo por la Corona… hasta ahora. Es el hechizo que puede transformar a cualquier poni en un alicornio. El máximo hechizo de transmutación

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Pero pronto Irish lo rompió al comenzar a ahogarse con su sándwich y Emerald tuvo que ir a socorrerla, pero apenas si podía reaccionar. Él al igual que todos estaba lívido del pánico. Y no era para menos.

—El poder para darle a cualquiera el poder ilimitado — susurró Cream Cone con un escalofrío. — ¿Cómo demonios hizo el niño para obtener algo así? Es cierto que es muy cercano a las Princesas pero no creo que ella le permita revisar esos documentos así como así. ¿Y cómo rayos no alertó a nadie? No, esto es malo, más que malo es pésimo. ¿Se dan cuenta del lío en el que estamos metidos?

—Puede haber un error, ¿me permite revisarlo, por favor oh, Gran Maestra? — Preguntó Bushroot que se había olvidado de comer y veía el hechizo como hipnotizado.

—No me digan que esta fue la magia que usaron en la Princesa Candace, y más recientemente en la Princesa Twilight Sparkle — dijo Flash con un hilo de voz, acariciando la carta de Spike. — ¡Ese niño merece un premio! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que nos ha dado?

—¿Te refieres a un montón de problemas? — Dijo casi gritando la pegaso Eternal Wings. — Demonios, demonios… no me quiero ni imaginar qué nos hará Celestia si se entera.

—Pero oigan, son puros garabatos — dijo Irish examinando el papel. — No veo peligro.

—¡Es taquigrafía, idiota! — La regañó Eternal Wings. — Pero puedo ver que es un hechizo de lo más elaborado. Vaya que tiene sus complicaciones, y se ve peligroso.

—¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? — Dijo Emerald. — ¿Es mortal o algo?

—Si se realiza por alguien sin el poder o la confianza suficiente, me temo que sí — explicó la Gran Maestra. — Tanto el poni que lo realiza como el poni a transformar mueren. En segundo lugar drena todas tus fuerzas, irónicamente sólo puede ser lanzado por un alicornio sin necesitar de un buen descanso inmediatamente después. Y hablo de por lo menos dos días en cama, es algo sumamente peliagudo. Por último, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo en sí, es precisamente lo que dijo Cream: le estarías dando a alguien un poder ilimitado así que tienes que tener extremo cuidado con a quién transformarás, especialmente porque no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo Cream con un hilo de voz.

—Está en las especificaciones — dijo Eternal. — Es un cambio permanente: poder casi ilimitado y la vida eterna.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio sepulcral mientras todos se veían entre sí temblando ante este nuevo poder que ahora tenían.

—Hay que probarlo — declaró finalmente Emerald. — Todos tenemos un enorme poder gracias a la Gran Maestra, por no decir confianza en nuestras habilidades. ¿O alguien no cree poder hacerlo?

Aunque todos estaban bastante nerviosos nadie levantó el casco, claro que podían hacerlo. Para eso habían sido entrenados, para que la magia no fuera ningún secreto a sus poderes y pudieran transmitirlo a sus alumnos.

—Sí, hay que probarlo, ¿pero en quién? Es demasiada responsabilidad — dijo la Gran Maestra.

Emerald sonrió.

—Pues en usted, claro. Gran Maestra, si alguien es digna del poder y la vida eterna esa es usted. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es por el credo: ir y enseñar a todos, ¿no es una meta noble? Usted usa su poder para inspirar a otros, imagínese cuántos se unirían a la causa si fuera una alicornio. Yo lo haré, o Cream o Irish que son las más poderosas.

La Gran Maestra le sonrió.

—Por mucho que me halagues Emerald, mi lucha inició porque soy una terrestre que siempre soñó con aprender magia, lo que soy y lo que hago es la culminación de ese sueño. Lo siento amigo, pero siento que aceptar la transformación del alicornio sería darle la espalda a mi verdadero yo.

Emerald asintió tristemente.

—Comprendo Gran Maestra, ¿Pero entonces qué haremos? Creo que todo concordamos que usted es la más digna para la transformación.

—Sí, en serio que no habría mejor Princesa que usted — secundó Irish Coffee.

—Y no sólo por ser nuestra Gran Maestra sino por ser tú, East Wind — secundó Cream Cone.

—Dejemos este hechizo descansar de momento, recuerden que no podemos enseñar nada que no dominemos; pero en su debido momento lo usaremos. Sólo hay que encontrar a alguien digno y que también quiera la transformación — dijo la Gran Maestra al final.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron a sus respectivas actividades, pero no podían dejar de pensar en el hechizo del dragón. Estaban en bastantes problemas pero a la vez tenían algo nunca antes visto por ningún poni y que podrían pasar a las nuevas generaciones. Su trabajo fue torpe y distraído a partir de entonces, pero era sólo lógico considerando la situación. Especialmente a Eternal Wings que trabajaba como secretaria de uno de tantos académicos residentes en Canterlot para pagarse sus estudios.

—¡Eternal! En esta carta cometiste tres errores, sin mencionar que tuviste que rehacerla dos veces por el membrete.

—Lo lamento mucho profesor Tesis, en un momento lo arreglo — dijo ella haciendo un pase mágico para arreglar instantáneamente todos los errores de ortografía.

—Lo mismo que con el membrete, ¿tus clases no estarán afectando tu desempeño, verdad Eternal?

—¡Pero cómo se le ocurre profesor! Sólo digamos que pasó algo y…

—Eternal, no soy nadie para prohibirte que sigas con tus pequeñas clases nocturnas, de hecho tu desempeño como secretaria mejoró mucho ahora que puedes usar magia, pero no te excedas. Tómate el resto de la noche, ¿sí? Desde que regresaste de tu hora de almuerzo estás algo pálida, ¿seguro que lo que comiste te cayó bien?

—No fue lo que comí, eso lo puedo asegurar — dijo Eternal que estudiaba nutrición y tenía una muy buena conciencia de lo que comía. — Pero le tomaré la palabra. Gracias doctor Tesis.

—No hay de qué Eternal, ¡cuídate!

La pegaso se despidió y fue a su casa, pero antes pasó a la tienda para comprar su cena; y al salir se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro así que decidió acortar camino atravesando un parque cercano. Era oscuro y el parque era muy evitado de noche, todos lo sabían pero la conmoción del hechizo de los alicornios ocupaba toda la mente de Eternal y no se fijaba por dónde se metía. Pésimo error.

—¡Pst! ¡El dinero!

Entonces una poni envuelta en una larga capucha negra la empujó bajo un árbol y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

—El dinero, dije.

Eternal sabía que no valía la pena perder la vida por un puñado de bits así que arrojó lo poco que le quedaba al suelo.

—Ahí tienes — dijo calmadamente. — Déjame ir.

Un brillo carmesí se asomó por debajo de la capucha, alertando a Eternal, que se fundió entre las sombras justo a tiempo para que el cuchillo se hundiera en el tronco.

—¡Bingo! — Se maravilló Fleshy-Smile.

Una segunda sombra empujó a Eternal de regreso a su forma física, a la merced de la pegaso amarilla; que hizo aparecer cientos de cuchillos y los lanzó contra Eternal, quien en lugar de huir haló de las sombras a su atacante misterioso, Pin-Kill Die, y la usó de escudo para recibir todos los cuchillos y luego la arrojó contra su propia compañera para volver a moverse entre las sombras.  
Pero una vez más fue empujada fuera por una tercera sombra, la de Gothic que le mostró los colmillos.

—¿Qué eres, aprendiz o caballero? Da igual, al final serás cadáver.

—Malditos hipócritas, y encima usan nuestros propios hechizos contra nosotros — dijo ella. — ¿No es nuestra propia magia la que usan en contra nuestra?

—¿Y qué? ¿No son ustedes mismos los que dicen que cuando obtienes el saber eres libre de usarlo como quieras? Nosotros queremos usarlo de esta forma — dijo Fleshy Smile fundiéndose en las sombras.

Eternal extendió las alas y se elevó por los aires, cuando las sombras de cientos cuchillos más propios cuchillos fueron lanzados contra ella. Con todo su poder Eternal creó un escudo bastante poderoso pero los ataques físicos no fueron tan fácilmente detenidos y varios se le ensartaron en las alas. Aullando de dolor, Eternal rodó por el suelo y Pin-Kill Die la tomó del cuello y le obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Esto sólo te dolerá alguito.

—No hago promesas — sonrió Fleshy Smile con una cuchara. — ¿Sabes? Esto es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Eternal concentró toda su magia, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser detectada por los monstruos. Entonces la cuchara de Fleshy se acercó peligrosamente a su ojo y lo sacó de un preciso y cruel movimiento.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Las Undead se rieron alegremente, sujetando a Eternal mientras se retorcía del dolor y el miedo. Entonces Gothic le ensartó una gema en la cuenca vacía.

—Así te ves más hermosa querida, ¿no es una obra maestra? El azul del zafiro contrasta con el rojo de tu sangre. Cuando le dé la luz será divino, es una lástima que no vivirás para apreciar mi trabajo de artista de la muerte. Chao,

Eternal finalmente había logrado terminar de concentrar su gran poder y volvió a soltar un grito con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito mágicamente magnificado fue tan poderoso que el suelo retumbó en un radio de un kilómetro y las tres undeads salieron disparadas hacia atrás. Eternal se levantó lista para la lucha y se puso en posición de combate.

—¡Ah! El poder de la adrenalina, unos momentos más de pelea antes que el dolor y la pérdida de sangre te deje inútil y vencida — se maravilló Fleshy-Smile. — Por suerte lo de la cuchara puede esperar.

Las tres bestias embistieron a la Gran Maestra con todas sus fuerzas. Eternal rezaba por dentro esperando que el hechizo que les brindó la Corona funcionara. Extendió sus cascos y cuatro paredes surgieron de entre la tierra y las cosas se precipitaron dentro. Temblando en un rincón de esa casa improvisada, Eternal tomó unos minutos para volver a reunir sus poderes y atacar.

Las tres abominaciones se separaron de la pared, reacomodando sus huesos ante el impacto.

—Ah eso me pasaba bastante cuando me emocionaba mucho… esa es de las pocas ventajas de estar muerta — sonrió Pin-Kill al tronar sus cascos para reacomodar el hueso luxado de inmediato.

—A Rainbow también un par de veces — recordó Fleshy Smile que agitaba sus alas para que los huesos desencajados de éstas igualmente regresaran a su posición. — Vaya que se dio tremendos golpazos cuando joven.

—En cuanto a mí esta es la peor pesadilla de todo unicornio — dijo Gothic reacomodándose el cuerno roto.

Entonces las tres saltaron al pequeño refugio y una sombra se deslizó fuera del recinto y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo y lanzó con fuerza un techo sobre la pequeña. Una onda de poder sacudió al parque y ella cayó rendida. Se escucharon los gruñidos y las tres cosas comenzaron a golpear las paredes; concentrando todo su poder.

—¡Es una celda para no muertos! ¡Intenten salir de esa! — Les gritó la pegaso.

La cárcel improvisada comenzó a retumbar y resquebrajarse. Entendiendo el mensaje, Eternal huyó por su vida. Gracias al cielo que su grito mágico había llamado la atención y los soldados ya estaban en camino.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Traigan a un paramédico! ¡Es urgente! — Gritó el primer soldado que la halló.

No se dijo más, corrieron al hospital y le mandaron el informe a Celestia.

—¿Una sobreviviente de los asaltos? De acuerdo, llévame.

Entonces Celestia salió a toda velocidad tras su guardia, tenía que hablar con este poni sobreviviente, el primero de muchos. Y tenía un horrible presentimiento que necesitaba confirmar.

En el hospital los doctores le dijeron que no podía recibir visitas pero cuando Celestia ofreció usar los más avanzados hechizos de curación en la chica, la dejaron pasar. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al hallarla rodeada de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas de colores negro y azul; y una de ellas, una terrestre, estaba usando los mismos hechizos que Celestia pensaba usar.

—Se lo agradezco, ¡Oh Gran Maestra!

East acarició el cabello de Eternal y encaró a Celestia.

—Los asaltos no son más que pantallas de humo. En realidad es un operativo para acabar tanto con Caballeros como Aprendices del Silencio. Adivine quiénes.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—¿Undeads?

—Ding-ding-ding — dijo Emerald. — Si no nos persiguieran no nos veríamos en esta situación, podríamos celebrar nuestras reuniones de enseñanza a plena luz del día en lugar que los ponis arriesguen sus vidas buscándonos en la noche.

—¿Cree que nos quedaremos de cascos cruzados? La gente sabrá que esto es causa de las malditas Undead que buscan acabar con nosotros — dijo fríamente Flash Sentry encarando a su patrona, pero envalentonado por su máscara. — Puede que muchos se acobarden en venir a buscarnos pero es mejor que esto. No más hermanos caídos, exigimos que se nos deje tranquilos.

Celestia se armó de paciencia.

—Ustedes están jugando un juego peligroso, tienen suerte que tenemos una paciente aquí o los haría pagar por desafiarme por cuatro largos años.

—No tiene ni idea de qué tanto, Princesa — desafió Bushroot. — No tiene ni idea.

—¡Muérdete la lengua animal! — Le espetó Irish. — Pero sí, ¿cree que es la única cuya paciencia ya llegó a su límite? ¿Por qué demonios sigue queriendo arrestarnos cuando no somos más que un grupo de maestros y estudiantes? Estudiantes como esta pobre chica.

La Princesa iba a responder pero la Gran Maestra llamó al orden.

—¡Es suficiente, mejor vámonos!

Los Caballeros se fundieron en las sombras y dejando a Eternal con la Princesa. Celestia sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a la pegaso.

—Dime querida, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—No hablaré con usted — dijo Eternal.

—Pero…

Y a pesar que estaba débil, ella hizo aparecer su túnica negra y azul.

—Es mi última palabra.

…

Por su parte los Caballeros se movían entre las sombras hacia sus respectivos hogares pero alguien se desvió a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados. Con un odio latente y una pintura de aerosol dibujó el símbolo de la Orden en la pared y el mensaje:

 **¡NO MÁS PERSECUSIÓN!**

—Esto no se quedará así — gruñó Emerald, — no se quedará así. Esto tendrá consecuencias. ¡POR LOS CABALLEROS!

* * *

 **Ha finalizado el mini-arco de Spike y sus estudios para dar de lleno con la problemática de los Caballeros y las Undead. Nos tardamos en llegar hasta aquí pero increíblemente esta era la idea principal de mi amiga Cyandel25 cuando escribió la historia. Vaya, mis historias son casi siempre de desarrollo rápido a la idea principal; es bueno para variar.**

 _ **Cyandel25**_ **: no es tu historia, pero gracias Mr.E. Yo no tengo la paciencia para escribir fanfics. Gracias por salvar mi trabajo y pedirme permiso para todos los cambios que hiciste. ¡Y también gracias a ti RoRo, esta idea del hechizo robado fue genial, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? Gracias por todo amigo, este cap te lo dedico a ti. ¡Saludos de Guatemala y la Tricentenaria Universidad de San Carlos!**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:  
Manifestaciones estudiantiles**

 _A todos nuestros amigos, compañeros y aprendices del Silencio, presentes:_

 _Por el presente medio es mi deber comunicarles que nuestras sesiones estudiantiles nocturnas se han suspendido indefinidamente, no porque no quiera seguir apoyándolos con sus estudios; sino porque las circunstancias no nos dejan alternativa. Ayer en la noche una de nuestras más valiosas compañeras Caballeras (ahora bajo la custodia de la Corona) fue brutalmente atacada por estos supuestos asaltos agravados. Durante un tiempo he tenido la sospecha que no todo era lo que parecía, y finalmente se ha confirmado. No puedo explicarles con claridad a qué nos enfrentamos; pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que es algo muy peligroso, una fuerza muy oscura, y que no descansará hasta acabar con nuestro movimiento de igualdad. Las sombras son sus aliadas, mucho más de lo que son nuestras, y mientras tengamos que escondernos celebrando nuestras sesiones durante la noche estaremos en peligro; y más importante, exponiéndolos al peligro a ustedes. Por eso no nos dejan más opción que dejar en espera nuestra lucha, al menos por el momento. No quiero que nada les pase sólo por seguir mi ideología. Por favor perdónenme, quisiera seguir con su enseñanza pero su seguridad es lo primero; no cargaré con su muerte en mi conciencia._

 _Sinceramente suya, la Gran Maestra._

Fue un amargo trago para todos los que iniciaron su día con esa carta figurando en la primera plana del Heraldo de Canterlot y muchos más seminarios estudiantiles. ¿Los Caballeros en peligro? ¿Se retiraban por el bien de sus estudiantes? ¡Pero aquello no podía ser, simplemente no podía! Muchos de ellos habían llegado así de lejos sólo por contar con la incondicional ayuda de los Caballeros del Silencio, ¡no podían abandonarlos luego de tanto tiempo! El día ni siquiera estaba comenzando y ya una buena parte la estaba pasando mal. ¿Fuerzas oscuras que buscaban eliminar ese movimiento? ¿Pero por qué si su meta era la más noble de todas, la de ir y enseñar a todos? No, simplemente no podían aceptarlo, muchos de ellos habían llegado hasta donde estaban gracias a la ayuda de los Caballeros.

Pero las cosas no estallaron sino hasta la hora de entrada a la mayoría de las escuelas, incluyendo la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia. Uno de los estudiantes, el joven Ink Heart, miró a uno de los conserjes con un bote de pintura y un rodillo dispuesto a borrar un grafiti hecho la noche anterior, el símbolo de la Orden a la que tantos estudiantes incluido Ink Heart le debían tanto. Eso no le gustó a Ink Heart.

—¿Disculpe qué hace? — Preguntó el unicornio avanzando amenazadoramente al conserje.

El sujeto lo miró todavía medio dormido, después de todo era el primer turno de la mañana.

—Este… alguien se metió anoche y pintó esto. Voy a cubrirlo y…

Ink Heart pateó el bote de pintura y empujó al conserje.

—A mí me gusta cómo se ve — dijo tranquilamente el joven unicornio. — Se queda.

El conserje miró asustado al tipo y al círculo de estudiantes que se estaba formando alrededor de ambos. Una buena parte de ellos muy confundidos pero otra buena parte del lado de Ink Heart, incluso patearon aún más lejos el bote de pintura.

—Oigan yo sólo hago mi trabajo, por favor — pidió temblando el conserje.

—Y hace un estupendo trabajo — reconoció otra de las unicornios, Clever Brain. — Sus pisos siempre brillan como un espejo, ¿por qué no se va a encerarlos por ahí?

—Pero me ordenaron claramente quitar el grafiti y por favor que…

—El grafiti se queda — declaró un tercer estudiante. — Muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ellos, así que ¿por qué no mostrarle nuestro respeto a los Caballeros?

El conserje finalmente tomó el rodillo y escapó de los furiosos estudiantes, pero uno de los de seguridad del edificio lo detuvo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Este, no quieren que haga mi trabajo — dijo el conserje señalando a los enfurecidos estudiantes.

El guardia se acercó.

—¿Algún problema?

—Sí — dijo Ink Heart señalando al grafiti, — nos gusta la nueva decoración y queremos conservarla. ¿Le importaría?

—Señores, seamos razonables, tenemos que dar una buena imagen como Academia y…

Los estudiantes estrecharon su círculo protector y avanzaron amenazadoramente hacia el guardia, que al final tuvo que salir corriendo y pedir ayuda. Más guardias de seguridad corrieron a ayudar pero los estudiantes no dieron su casco a torcer. Comenzaron a gritarles que se alejaran.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Dijo Celestia con su Voz de Canterlot. — ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ¡Todos a sus clases ahora mismo!

—Seguro — dijo cierta poni de entre los estudiantes. — Sólo prometan que van a respetar el tributo a nuestros amigos.

—No puedo hacer eso — dijo Celestia. — Ahora retírense pacíficamente o tendré que tomar medidas. — Luego se volvió hacia el conserje. — Por favor proceda.

El buen poni tomó un nuevo bote de pintura y se acercó al grafiti, pero Ink Heart, con experta puntería arrojó una piedra y volcó el bote de pintura. La Princesa se acercó a amonestarlo pero otra piedra teledirigida con magia le botó la corona de la cabeza.

—¡Oigan, no hay derecho!

—¡Usted no tiene derecho a perseguir a los Caballeros del Silencio! ¡Todo lo que hacen es luchar por la libre educación! ¡BASTA DE PERSECUCIÓN!

El estudiantado rápido avanzó hacia Celestia de forma amenazadora y no tuvo más opción que retirarse, más que todo porque no quería lastimar a los jóvenes estudiantes. Finalmente ellos hicieron lo impensable y cerraron la Academia improvisando carteles de hojas arrancadas de sus cuadernos y usando los escritorios a modo de barricadas.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—¡Una manifestación estudiantil! Lo único que me faltaba,

Y tal como le decía su experiencia, aquello fue sólo el principio. Una a una las escuelas de Canterlot se fueron uniendo al cierre de las escuelas exigiendo educación libre para todos y el fin de la persecución de los Caballeros del Silencio. Incluso en una de éstas, la Escuela Superior de Magia, el joven estudiante llamado Star Shine había inventado una cantinela bastante pegajosa que se hizo popular en otras escuelas:

—¡A ver, a ver! ¿Quién tiene la batuta?

—¡¿EL PUEBLO ORGANIZADO O LA ALICORNIO HIJA DE PUTA?!

Pero volviendo a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, en el centro de ésta había una enorme estatua de Celestia, que a algún gracioso se le ocurrió disfrazar con una par de sábanas, negra y azul, y una máscara de cartón que representaba a las de los Caballeros.

—Nos inclinamos ante usted, ¡oh Gran Maestra!

Finalmente Celestia no tuvo más que retirarse al Palacio a discutir las cosas con su hermana. A como estaban las cosas no había nada más que hacer.

—Tia, si te soy sincera me parece que ya se habían tardado — dijo Luna. — Desde el principio sabíamos que iba a terminar así.

—La estupidez es más peligrosa que la maldad pura — razonó Celestia de mal humor. — Y este grupo de estúpidos se ha hecho de una buena cantidad de seguidores igualmente estúpidos.

—Tia, cualquiera que sea el resultado de todo, habrá que cambiar el sistema educativo. Quieras o no, ir y enseñar a todos.

Celetia la fulminó con la mirada pero mejor no dijo nada y se sumergió en una de sus lecturas. Pero a pesar del mal trago, era verdad que esta situación ya estaba prevista. Con el grupo de Caballeros ofreciéndoles a todos la educación tan a casco la manifestación estudiantil era el resultado más lógico.

—Además es una manifestación pacífica, mientras no pase de ahí no veo por qué no dejar tranquilos a los estudiantes — dijo Luna.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón — concedió Celestia. — Pero me preocupa a qué extremos llegarán los Caballeros.

Luna suspiró molesta.

—¡Maldita sea Tia, trata de pensar por favor! Ellos no son el problema, ¿ no te parece? Tú misma dijiste que no pasaban de un montón de idiota. Aquí el problema son las malditas Undead.

…

—¡Ah! ya comenzamos — dijo Midnight entre los poderosos brazos de Night Terror. — Desde aquí puede verse a los idiotas manifestando por los otros idiotas.

Efectivamente, desde las bellas montañas que rodeaba Canterlot podía verse a la masa aglomerándose frente al Palacio de Celestia a la vez que les llegaban los gritos de los estudiantes.

—¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Quién tiene la batuta?

—¡¿El pueblo organizado o la alicornio hija de puta?!

—¡Liberen a los Caballeros! ¡Celestia no tiene derecho a censurar el conocimiento!

—¡Todos nacemos, pero los Caballeros nos hicieron iguales!

Gothic se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se dan cuenta que de no ser por nosotros estas manifestaciones se hubieran demorado por lo menos otros dos años? En ocasiones como esta me pregunto si realmente habremos cambiado algo con nuestro pequeño viaje en el tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo piensas, no, no hemos hecho absolutamente nada — opinó la destripadora. — Se suponía que al viajar al pasado desapareceríamos pero no, luego sólo hemos acelerado lo inevitable con las manifestaciones de los Caballeros.

—Lo que importa ahora es que dentro de nada destruiremos a la Gran Maestra en persona, ahora que Luna y Candace han declinado nuestros servicios no veo por qué no podamos acabar con ella.

—Paciencia, ya esperamos cuatro años… creo que podemos esperar un poco. Después de todo ya los presionamos a este punto — se rio Undash. — Y las cosas están por ponerse feas.

—Pero al tener menos tiempo no se han extendido tanto como años

Las Undead sonrieron malignamente, sí, su arduo trabajo encubierto estaba dando frutos por fin.

* * *

 **El meollo de la cuestión señores, un punto al que Cyandel25 no logró llegar pero por falta de un villano como tal.**

 **Cyandel25: cállate E. Nadie sabría de tus zombis esas de no ser por mi idea.**

 **Mr.E: bueno, me callo. De todos modos me gustó parar este cap en este punto, el asunto de las manifestaciones estudiantiles; es para mí el mejor tema que he tocado hasta ahora en un fanfic.**

 **Cyandel25: Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:  
Resoluciones**

Las chicas y Spike se encontraban en una de las tradiciones favoritas del Palacio: el desayunar todos juntos, de hecho sólo dejaron de hacerlo porque su amigo dragón no estuvo presente los últimos cuatro años que estuvo estudiando en Canterlot, pero bueno. La tradición se había recuperado y todos la disfrutaban como en los viejos tiempos.  
Entonces un golpe seco en la puerta del Palacio llamó la atención de todos.

—Ha de ser el periódico — dijo como si nada Spike. — Yo lo traigo.

—Se te agradece Spike — dijo Twilight mientras le servía a él y a ella misma más café.

El chico abrió la puerta y tras saludar a la nueva repartidora, Dinky, lo abrió. Y vaya que no podía creer lo que veía, y por qué no, no pudo evitar sonreír bastante satisfecho:

— _Por el presente medio el Tech de Mane-Hattan y la Academia Wonderbolt anuncian que se unen al cierre estudiantil indefinido hasta que se acabe la persecución a los Caballeros del Silencio. ¿Quién tiene la batuta, el pueblo organizado o la alicornio hija de puta?—_

—¿Pasó algo Spike? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie cuando Spike se acercó de nuevo al grupo. — ¿Hay buenas noticias acaso, o un anuncio de algo súper genial que quieras comprarte?

—Yo diría que sí, grandes noticias — dijo él mostrándoles la noticia a sus amigas. — El apoyo a los Caballeros sigue creciendo, otras dos de las escuelas más grandes del Reino se han unido al movimiento a favor de los Caballeros, a este paso a la Princesa Celestia no le quedará otra que ceder. En serio que se merecen dejar de ser perseguidos.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, jamás pensó que Spike los apoyara.

—Spike, con todo respeto eso NO es una buena noticia — dijo la alicornio morada. — Por favor no me digas que tú también apoyas a ese grupo de terroristas tontos.

—De acuerdo, no te lo diré, te lo mostraré — dijo el dragón haciendo un pequeño gesto con su garra. De inmediato la canasta del pan dulce levitó hacia él. — Tú dirás.

Tres segundos después ella voló hasta él respirando agitadamente y temblando.

—¡SPIKE! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Pudieron haberte matado, Spike!

Spike se encogió de hombros y se acercó con su magia su taza de café para remojar una rosquilla y luego comerla como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tranquila, ¿sí? No aprendí directamente con los Caballeros del Silencio, fueron unas amigas que hice allá en Canterlot y buenas ponis, muy buenas y amables.

—Aun así fue algo muy peligroso — se unió Fluttershy aunque más suavemente. — Spike, los Caballeros son gente muy peligrosa y los que se unen a ellos…

—En primer lugar no tengo ni idea si mis amigas eran o no un Caballeras o de esas, ¿cómo las llaman? Aprendices del Silencio o como suelen decir, amigas de un amigo.

—¿Cómo no sabes? — Dijo Twilight furiosa. — ¡Estoy seguro que al menos preguntaste!

—Claro que no — dijo el dragón. — Sabía que me interrogarían al respecto así que no pregunté para no tener que traicionar a mis amigas, ¿por quién me toman?

No podían creer lo que acabañan de oír, ¿de veras el dragón fue capaz de algo así?

—Insisto: pudieron haberte matado Spike, ¿sabes acaso quiénes fueron estas supuestas amigas? ¿Qué te pidieron a cambio de esto, dinero? ¿Poder? ¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, a lo sumo les compré lo que venden: café y helado. Y de cualquier forma su ideología es la más noble del mundo, sus métodos incluso son increíbles para enseñar, tal vez no debieron haberles robado a las Princesas pero su lucha por la educación es algo que no te queda más que admirar.

Twilight suspiró, no andaba de humor de discutir de ideologías también con Spike.

—Olvídalo, lo que quisiera saber es qué tanto sabes, ¿por favor Spike?

—Lo básico: magia del Silencio como introducción, ver tan bien de día como de noche, controlar sombras, tele-transportarme en las sombras; y luego magia poni normal como levitación, tele-transportación normal, transformación menor — y en este punto se hizo aparecer a sí mismo un bigote, — y un hechizo de transformación increíblemente poderoso pero no me atrevo a usarlo.

No dijeron nada más, ¿qué podían decir?

Mientras tanto en Canterlot las manifestaciones continuaban, a estas alturas los estudiantes de las universidades ya llevaban varios días atrincherados en sus respectivas, y también en las escuelas en donde los estudiantes mayores evitaban la entrada de los profesores.

Incluso numerosos comercios de ponis que habían sido ayudados por los Caballeros cerraron sus puertas y se unieron a los gritos estudiantiles, y no se diga a otros empleados menores (si había algo que caracterizaba a Canterlot era que la gran mayoría de los empleados de los cafés y museos eran estudiantes pagando sus .

—¡REGRESEN LA LIBERTAD A LOS CABALLEROS!

—¡TODOS MERECEMOS IGUALES OPORTUNIDADES!

—¡VIVA LA GRAN MAESTRA, SAQUE LA CORONA!

—¡NOSOTROS SÓLO QUEREMOS APRENDER!

—¡CONTRATEN CABALLEROS DEL SILENCIO PARA LAS ESCUELAS!

Y los gritos seguían y seguían; y el problema era que a algún gracioso, Star Shine que había sido ayudado grandemente por los Caballeros, había tenido la brillante idea de mantener las manifestaciones durante las jornadas estudiantiles: matutina, vespertina y nocturna así que las Princesas sólo tenían unas horas de paz intercaladas durante el día. Y como siempre el mensaje final: ¿Quién tiene la batuta?

Por otro lado la Corona había pasado todos esos días en constante deliberación, no había sido fácil pues los gritos no permitían concentrarse, ponían barreras anti-ruido para poder hablar en paz pero más de un soldado (no únicamente Flash) eran aprendices del Silencio y habían recibido una gran ayuda de los Caballeros. Por todas partes se ejercía presión sobre ellas, pero finalmente pudieron llegar a una solución.

La respuesta era obvia desde el principio, Luna ya la había pensado pero la cabeza dura de su hermana no admitía que tenían que ceder. Finalmente con un poco de presión por parte de Candace y Twilight aunque fuera a distancia lo admitió.

Entonces Luna finalmente salió a confrontar a la airada multitud, tomando en cuenta el estado de las cosas era mejor que ella diera la noticia. El pueblo comprendió y se calló esperando la resolución.

—¡Pueblo de Equestria! — Dijo ella con su Voz de Canterlot. — Hemos escuchado sus peticiones, y hemos decidido darles lo que piden. Los Caballeros del Silencio serán perdonados y dejaremos de buscarlos, de este modo no tendrán que ocultarse en las sombras.

Se escucharon los murmullos de aprobación de la multitud, y Luna bajó la cabeza, esto no sería fácil pero era lo correcto.

—Sin embargo hay crímenes comprobados por parte de su grupo y alguien tiene que responder por ellos. Nosotros perdonaremos a los Caballeros del Silencio pero a cambio la Gran Maestra debe entregarse y ser sometida a proceso por lo que ha hecho.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que duró unos… treinta y tres segundos. Los gritos comenzaron y llegaron al extremo de tirar pedradas. Luna gruñó irritada y se metió al Palacio, esta gente no sabía cómo hacer un trato, pero siempre las masas irritadas no eran la mejor opción para negociar.

—¡NO, SALGA! ¿QUIÉN TIENE LA BATUTA? ¡EL PUEBLO ORGANIZADO O…!

Una sombra se posó sobre los manifestantes, era un enorme dragón que rugió poderosamente espantando a todos, y de su lomo saltaron seis figuras encapuchadas que corrieron hacia diferentes jóvenes y los apuñalaron sin piedad.  
Comenzó el pánico, los jóvenes comenzaron a correr mientras que las seis figuras encapuchadas iban tras los manifestantes que corrían por todas direcciones y apuñalaban a otros.

Una terrestre de entre los manifestantes se volvió rápidamente y extendió su casco lanzando varios ataques mágicos contra ellas. Uno le dio de lleno a una de ellas revelando el terrible rostro de Undash.

—¡Ah, la Gran Maestra! — Se rio ella.

La chica se puso en posición defensiva.

—Te equivocas, yo soy un Caballero, no merezco el título de Gran Maestra, no le llego a los cascos a alguien tan digno, noble, poderoso…

—Es verdad que cuando iniciamos nuestra educación contigo allá en nuestra propia línea de tiempo tú no eras aún la Gran Maestra; pero eres quien por decisión unánime tomará su lugar cuando el momento llegue.

Una segunda sombra se levantó tras ella.

—Y ese momento llegará antes de lo previsto pues ciertas Princesas se hicieron para atrás en pedirnos que la trajéramos con vida. En lugar de morir en cascos de sus errores, ¿o debería decir idiotas que usaron su conocimiento para el mal?, morirá en nuestros términos. ¡Y vaya que nos vamos a divertir!

—Es una lástima que tampoco tú puedas alcanzar lo que te depara el destino, Gran Maestra Irish Coffee, — se terminó de reír Undash.

Irish Coffee extendió sus cascos para que las sombras de las dos no-muertas se levantaron contra sus dueñas y las empujaron lejos, pero por supuesto ellas se levantaron como si nada, aunque Irish ya había corrido lejos. Otros ponis también reaccionaron y comenzaron a atacar a las ponis de las capuchas. Uno de ellos logró arrancarle de golpe la capucha.

—¿Princesa Twilight?

—No, prueba de nuevo — sonrió la oscura alicornio clavándole un cuchillo en el costado.

Nadie supo en qué momento la Guardia Real se había unido al tumulto, sólo que pronto salieron disparando todo tipo de hechizos contra las asesinas de las capuchas; incluso los pegasos volaban arrojando sus lanzas contra las criaturas.

Uno de ellos le dio de lleno a la cabeza de una de ellas, que se rio de forma bastante desagradable y parecida a una poni muy conocida.

—¿No es esa la risa de Pinkie Pie? — Dijo Minnuette con un hilo de voz.

La figura encapuchada arrojó su capucha revelando su figura, ¿Pinkie Pie? No, esta era diferente, y además tenía la lanza atravesada en plena frente. No, no era Pinkie Pie era una abominación que lucía como ella. El soldado que había arrojado la lanza temblaba del horror, pero con valor preparó una segunda.

—Ya, no te preocupes yo te ayudo — dijo Pin-Kill Die arrancándole la lanza y clavándose ella misma en la garganta, luego se lanzó contra otros soldados que aterrorizados por el espectáculo huyeron por sus vidas arrojando sus lanzas; ella simplemente tomó las lanzas del suelo y se las clavó ella misma. — ¡Ey chicas miren, soy un alfiletero!

Una llamarada mágica mandó a volar a la terrestre rosa, pero el único efecto que hubo fue que las lanzas se hicieron cenizas. Del muñón de carne carbonizada el cuerpo rosa volvía a formarse como si nada.

—Bu, esa no es forma de tratar a sus aliados Princesa Celestia — puntualizó Pin-Kill Die. — Estamos apoyando, ¿o acaso no querían callar a los manifestantes?

—Sin mencionar que ninguna es una herida mortal, simplemente los incapacitamos para que el pánico los haga callar, si los llevan al hospital se recuperarán — dijo la alicornio Midnight.

La Princesa Luna lanzó un ataque contra Midnight, que ella bloqueó con un escudo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Vete Midnight, nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

—Nunca lo hacen, siempre hemos salvado a Equestria porque queremos no porque nos lo pidan. Quién hubiera sabido si no hubiéramos intervenido cuando el pingüino estúpido quiso congelarnos a todos. Simplemente es nuestra forma de mostrar que seguimos siendo nosotras.

—Eso es lo que creen, ustedes, sus verdaderas yos jamás harían cosas así de horribles — dijo Celestia. — Estos pequeños ponis pueden manifestar si así lo desean. ¡Váyanse Undeads!

Fleshy-Smile soltó una carcajada.

—¿Que nos vayamos? ¿Entonces ya se ha dado cuenta que no pueden vencernos?

—¡LARGO! — Gritó Celestia con su voz de Canterlot.

Las Undeads hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

—¿Y así no más? ¿No piensa detenerlas? — Preguntó casi gritando Irish Coffee. — ¿SE DAN CUENTA QUE SON UN PELIGRO?

—Mucho me temo que no podemos precipitarnos, es como ellas dijeron: no podemos detenerlas, aún. Necesitamos el apoyo de por lo menos cuatro alicornios para poder hacer algo útil contra estas bestias. De momento lleven todos al mejor hospital de Canterlot, la Corona toma la responsabilidad de esto.

—¿Tia? — Preguntó Luna.

—Debimos saber que no les importaría actuar frente a nuestras narices; eso nos pasa por bajar la guardia.

El ejército obedeció, nadie notó a la poni terrestre que se les quedó observando como si nada.

—Eh, ¿East? — Susurró un amigo suyo.

Ella suspiró.

—Tengo un plan Emerald. No me gusta pero esto no puede seguir así, y en serio quiero

…

Era la audiencia número diez del día siguiente, después del horrible incidente todos esperaban hablarles, o más bien gritarles ciertas cosas a sus Majestades. Lo aceptaron, era el precio de su estupidez al no poder prever el violento ataque de las Undeads.

Una joven terrestre azul marino rubia de una Cutie Mark de una casa se acercó e hizo una reverencia, el primer gesto respetuoso que habían tenido en todo el día.

—¿Entonces con qué quieres comenzar? — Suspiró Luna. — ¿O no vas a hablar y te limitarás a escupir a nuestros cascos como cierto poni hace dos audiencias?

La terrestre negó con la cabeza.

—No vengo a insultarlas ni nada. Lo de ayer me hizo darme cuenta que esto no puede seguir así. Como ustedes dicen la Gran Maestra tiene que responder por sus crímenes. Tal vez lo de ayer demuestre que ahora no hay nada que pueda protegernos de verdad pero si puedo hacer algo por los otros Caballeros, eso haré. Vengo a entregar a la Gran Maestra.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte.

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó Luna.

La chica asintió.

—Su nombre es East Wind, dirige una residencia estudiantil en el centro de la cuidad.

Celestia miró fijamente a la joven.

—¿Y cómo sabemos si esa información es verídica?

—Lo sé.

—¿Y ella qué hará?

—Está de acuerdo conmigo — dijo la terrestre.

Luna la miró fijamente.

—Es terreno peligroso el que estás pisando señorita…

—East Wind.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio de muerte.

* * *

 **He regresado, vaya que fue un avance rápido pero nos acercamos al clímax. Señores espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya todos están creando sus propios planes, y como siempre me despediré con un:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:  
El tren de las pesadillas**

—El trato es el siguiente, — dijo East Wind: como ustedes mismas dijeron, dejarán en paz a mis Caballeros y cumplirán sus obligaciones como Corona al protegernos de los futuros ataques de esas cosas como a cualquier otro ciudadano, ¿estamos de acuerdo hasta aquí?

Las dos Princesas miraron fijamente a East Wind como si no creyeran lo que veían, entonces comprendiendo de qué iba el ambiente la terrestre liberó su aura mágica. Era exactamente la misma de la poni que se reunió con ellas cuatro años atrás junto con el unicornio que se exaltaba con facilidad. Sí, era ella, la Gran Maestra.

—¿Ya ven que digo la verdad? Me estoy entregando libremente. Es lo mejor por mis Caballeros del Silencio; aunque todavía tengo mucho que enseñarlos mis nuevos Caballeros se encargarán de transmitir lo que yo no pude. Pero esto se acaba ya mismo.

—Es un placer darle un rostro y un nombre a la famosa Gran Maestra — dijo Luna. — ¿Pero por qué cedes tan fácilmente, no quieres pelear hasta el final?

—Es el deber de todo Gran Maestro el sacrificarse por sus Caballeros, es así como mi maestro el señor Plumas sobrevivió a la cacería del Imperio Grifo. Su Gran Maestro se sacrificó para que él viviera y transmitiera su saber, y yo sigo sus pasos.

—¿El Imperio Grifo? ¿Ellos qué tienen que ver con ustedes? — Dijo Celestia.

—Los Caballeros fueron una secta del Imperio Grifo, cazados hasta su extinción, ¿pero por qué? — Dijo East. — Ustedes lo están viviendo: la educación es la clave para cambiar todo, su preciado status-quo está en riesgo ahora que la educación ha evolucionado. Sin embargo este cambio no es malo, da temor como todo cambio; pero es un paso adelante; ¿o me equivoco?

—A ver si entendí, — murmuró Luna, — un refugiado del Imperio Grifo vino aquí y te llenó la mente de todo… ¿todo esto? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando, corromper a nuestros jóvenes?

—¿Cómo el ir y enseñar a todos es corromper a los jóvenes? A lo sumo abrirles los ojos, y no me malinterpreten, la mayor parte de lo que he hecho fue iniciativa propia, de ser por mi Gran Maestro no nos hubiera expuesto jamás ante ustedes pero de esa forma no podía transformar el tan necesitado de reformarse sistema educativo. De hecho en la historia de los Caballeros somos el primer movimiento que se ha arriesgado tanto pero a la vez somos los que más hemos logrado.

Princesas y Gran Maestra se vieron a los ojos por un tiempo, finalmente Celestia bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente; al menos la tenían, eso era un avance. Pero algo no andaba bien, nada bien. La Gran Maestra era de las que no se abrían así como así, sólo sus amigos más cercanos y adeptos la conocían; porque ella sabía que podía confiar en ellos, ¿pero entonces por qué se abría a Luna y Celestia si no tenían lo que podría decirse una relación amistosa? No, algo no andaba bien y ambas Hermanas lo sabían.

—¿Y exactamente qué pretendes hacer con entregarte a nosotros? ¿De verdad crees que luego de todo lo que pasamos te vamos a creer que te entregarás y ya?

East Wind le sonrió a la Princesaq del Sol; sería chapada a la antigua pero no era ninguna tonta. Así pues se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, yo tengo mis propios planes — dijo East. — Pero no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, por mí mi lucha con ustedes se acabó cuando dijeron que si yo me entregaba iban a dejar en paz a mis Caballeros, si yo tengo que sacrificarme para que ellos sean aceptados que así sea. Pero volviendo al asunto: tenemos un enemigo común, sus Majestades: las Undeads; y luego de lo que le hicieron a Eternal créanme que nada me gustaría más que detenerlas. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿no creen? Por eso tengo un plan, pero en su mayoría consiste en que yo les sirva de carnada.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE? — Preguntó Luna. — ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA EAST WIND?

—Soy la Gran Maestra, y desde el primer momento en que yo las desafié he demostrado que soy alguien dispuesta a ir más lejos de lo que la mayoría — dijo East Wind. — Y sí, me ofreceré de carnada pero a cambio ustedes tienen que asegurar que harán su mayor esfuerzo para detenerlas. Necesito todo el poder posible de nuestra parte.

Celestia levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Que se me procese en el Imperio Cristal y que esto sea anunciado a los cuatro vientos. Tendrán que transportarme en tren, y quiero que este tren en se encuentren presentes las Portadoras de la Armonía, la Princesa del Amor, todos; no me importa. Todo el poder que podamos reunir para detener a esas cosas de una buena vez.

Celestia y Luna intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron rápido.

—Es arriesgado — dijo Celestia.

—La única vida en riesgo será la mía — dijo East Wind. — Y si es cierto lo que esas cosas dicen, no las tocarán a ustedes.

—Nada garantiza que salgas con vida — dijo Luna.

—Y ahí entra la segunda parte de mi plan — dijo East Wind. — Solicito que dos mis Caballeros más poderosos nos acompañen también, ellos me ayudarán a salir lo más intacta posible.

—East no puedes venir y pedirle a tus estudiantes…

—No lo hizo, nosotros lo hicimos — dijo Emerald Horn irrumpiendo a la sala, sin su túnica de Caballero. Lo mismo Irish Coffee.

—¿Creen que dejaríamos que nuestra Gran Maestra se exponga así? — Dijo Irish.

—Este plan es una locura pero por lo menos podremos asegurar un escape limpio — añadió Emreald.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Por lo menos asegúrense que las Portadoras de la Armonía las duerman, ¿pueden hacerlo? — Dijo East Wind.

Celestia y Luna se miraron brevemente.

—Eres una verdadera idiota East Wind, pero hasta nosotras podemos aprender de ti — dijo Luna por fin. — Una de las mejores ponis que he conocido.

Celestia también bajó la vista.

—Eres una chica admirable a tu manera East Wind. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, tal vez yo misma me hubiera ocupado de tu educación y no te hubieras topado con el maestro equivocado.

—De no haberme topado con él usted ni siquiera sabría de mi existencia — dijo East. — Después de todo soy la primera terrestre que enseña magia a todas las razas sin discriminación y que cambió el sistema para que sea así de aquí en adelante.

La poca calidez que había en la mirada de Celestia desapareció. Iba a protestar pero Irish se le adelantó:

—Y antes que nos diga nada, ¿le debo recordar quién tiene la batuta? El cambio ha ocurrido ya porque supimos cómo llegar al corazón del pueblo. El sistema educativo ya ha comenzado a cambiar quiera o no. Ahora, ¿quedamos en el plan?

—Necesitaremos tiempo para organizarnos — dijo Luna. — Por el momento, ¡guardias, escolten ala Gran Maestra!

Dos soldados lunares se adelantaron.

—¿A las mazmorras, su Alteza?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—A una habitación, es lo mínimo que se puede hacer considerando las circunstancias.

East Wind fue escoltada entonces a las habitaciones que se le facilitaron. Por su parte los Caballeros del Silencio se retiraron a sus hogares, después de todo ellos no eran prisioneros, y por último las Princesas se ponían en contacto con Twilight por medio del aliento mensajero de Spike.

—¿Es una vía segura? — Preguntó Luna.

—Cuento que el tal Night Terror se entere.

—Las Undead saben que es una trampa.

—No, sabrán lo que es: una invitación.

Entonces mandaron el mensaje y Celestia miró por la ventana.

—Es increíble, lo peor de todo este maldito asunto es que East Wind y su grupo nos han vencido, y fue una victoria en verdad aplastante. Tendremos que modificar por completo el sistema educativo.

Luna también torció el gesto.

—Y si las Undeads la acaban, me temo que la convertirán en mártir. Su causa será más fuerte que nunca.

…

Cuatro días más tarde Twilight y las otras se juntaron en la estación de trenes, listas para ese encuentro con la muerte. Spike las despidió.

—Cuídense mucho, sobre todo tú Twilight — dijo él abrazando a la alicornio morada.

—Gracias Spike — dijo ella. — Tú también, ten mucho cuidado no sabría qué hacer si algo te llegara a pasar.

Spike la sujetó contra sí por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el tren comenzó a silbar anunciando su partida.

—Adiós Twilight, adiós chicas.

—Adiós Spike — dijeron todas en un tono sombrío, eso de enfrentarse a las criaturas que pudieron ser ellas siempre las ponía con los nervios de punta.

Subieron al tren, como quien marcha hacia su ejecución pero se mantenían firmes, ya habían vencido a las Undead dos veces antes y esta vez no sería diferente. Además contarían con mucho más apoyo al tener también a Candace, Luna y Shining Armor de su parte; sin mencionar que también todos los presentes tenían perfectamente claro a qué se estaban enfrentando. Entonces el tren se puso en marcha, sin que nadie notara la larga sombra reptiliana que se colara dentro. Pasaron la media hora que separaba a Canterlot de Ponyville y todos los presentes bajaron a la Estación Real (así se llamaba la estación de Canterlot, no era que Celestia tuviera su propia estación de trenes para eso viajaba en carruajes) y el grupo de seis amigas pasó inmediatamente al único tren que estaba disponible, de hecho la Estación Real estaba cerrada por toda la mañana y sólo esos dos transportes tenían la autorización de estar activos.

En la estación simplemente las chicas bajaron y se montaron al siguiente tren, controlado exclusivamente por personal militar y en donde ya los esperaban las Princesas Luna y Celestia, Candace y Shining Armor.

—Shine, me alegra mucho que estés aquí — dijo Twilight abrazando a su hermano mayor.

—Twily, espero que terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Y dónde están los Caballeros? — Quiso saber Pinkie Pie. — ¿No son ellos nuestro apoyo esta vez?

—Tienen su vagón privado — dijo Luna. — Es bastante obvio para todos que ellos mismos tienen su plan aparte, bien. Mientras menos sepamos sobre nuestros mutuos planes será mucho más fácil lidiar con lo que está ocurriendo; en su debido momento podemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

—¿Y son confiables? — Preguntó Rarity.

—La Gran Maestra sólo busca proteger a sus Caballeros — explicó Candace. — Lo mismo el resto de ellos, se cuidan entre sí. Por lo tanto no veo razones para desconfiar.

—Sin mencionar que se entregaron voluntariamente — dijo Shining.

Se hizo un silencio de espera cuando el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha. Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio meditativo, sobre todo los Caballeros. El plan que habían desarrollado no era en absoluto del agrado de East, pero habían llegado a la conclusión que un pequeño sacrificio en el nombre de sus estudiantes valía la pena; y no, no se refería a sacrificar su vida sino todo lo contrario…

Pero tras una hora de camino East Wind hizo un gesto con su casco y de entre las sombras, Spike se materializó.

—¡Oye! — Protestó él.

—Ya llevamos una hora de camino — le dijo Irish en tono condescendiente dándole uno de los cafés irlandeses que había preparado, Spike no se dio cuenta que ella había hecho cuatro cuando eran sólo tres Caballeros los que había en el vagón. — A estas alturas nadie puede ordenar parar el tren y exigir que te saquen.

—Gracias — dijo Spike. — No era por ustedes sino por mi familia por lo que me tuve que esconder.

—Eso pensamos niño — dijo Emerald. — Spike, eres noble y todo pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos mandar a un niño a su muerte.

—Con todo y todo, siento que soy el que menos está en peligro ante esas criaturas — dijo Spike.

—En eso puede tener razón — dijo Irish.

El tren siguió moviéndose y los cuatro Caballeros se prepararon haciendo aparecer sus túnicas del Silencio, estaban dispuestos a dar la cara ante esas abominaciones que planeaban destruirlos. Pero entonces el tren comenzó a desacelerar.

—¡Oigan, pónganse listos esto está a punto de empezar! — Dijo Twilight entrando de golpe al vagón de los Caballeros.

Pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con Spike.

—No, no, no, no, no — comenzó a decir ella paralizada del miedo.

Pero entonces el tren se detuvo violentamente y del impacto ella salió impulsada hacia los brazos del dragón.

—Sé que tenemos mucho que decirnos Twi, pero en serio no parece el momento — dijo Spike.

El tren se sacudió por completo y los Caballeros se colocaron cada uno su máscara.

—¡TODOS DETRÁS DE MÍ! — Ordenó la Gran Maestra.

Las tres sombras se posicionaron detrás de ella y Twilight que extendió sus alas de forma en particular protectora a uno de los miembros del grupo. El sonido de cascos caminar deliberadamente lento por el tren les puso sus nervios de punta pero de todos modos se prepararon.

En el otro vagón Celestia, Luna, Shining y Candace prepararon sus cuernos; lo mismo Shining frente a las amigas de Twilight.

Entonces un gran rugido los llamó a todos a la batalla y el techo fue arrancado de golpe por un enorme dragón que rugió con todas sus fuerzas y luego seis figuras encapuchadas entraron a un salto al tren.

—Bien, ¿alguien nos invitó a una estúpida trampa? Porque nos morimos por asistir — se burló Pin-Kill Die.

* * *

 **Bueno, un cap introductorio antes de la batalla contra las Undeads, y señores esta historia está por llegar a su final. Ha sido genial llegar hasta aquí, pero bueno, ustedes comprenderán que es una historia extraña y por mucho que me gustaría ahondar más en ella es el momento de dejarla ir.**

 **Como siempre espero les haya gustado y es y siempre ha sido un honor presentarles uno de mis trabajos; aún si la idea original se la debo a una amiga muy querida.**

 ** _Cyandel25:_ me vas a hacer sonrojar amigo, pero gracias por retomar donde yo no pude seguir, realmente agradezco el gran apoyo que ha recibido este relato. Gracias miles y desde mi bella Guatemala y la tricentenaria Universidad de Sancarlos E y yo les decimos:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:  
El sacrificio final de una maestra**

—Night Terror, Night Terror — dijo la oscura alicornio a su amante. — ¿Por qué paras de repente? Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que dejemos a medias nuestro momento juntos.

Night Terror se separó de ella para mostrarle el mensaje que había interceptado. Midnight levantó una ceja y soltó una risita escalofriante para cualquiera que no fuera un no-muerto, pero sus amigas sólo se acercaron interesadas y ella les enseñó el mensaje interceptado.

—Quieren montarnos una trampa — dijo Midnight. — O bueno, teniendo en cuenta que saben perfectamente que sabemos sus intenciones diría más bien una invitación. ¿Quién quiere tomar un tren? Tenemos mucha, mucha diversión asegurada.

—¡Yo me uno! — Saltó la bestia llamada Pin-Kill Die. — ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión, yo vivo para la diversión! ¿O será que yo muero por ella? En fin yo me uniré al juego, ¿con quiénes vamos a jugar? ¿Nuestras queridas gobernantes? ¿O nuestras yos alternativas vivientes?

—Todos, incluso nuestros 'silenciosos' amigos. Hasta la Gran Maestra en persona, ¡claro! Ellos quieren que todo esto acabe, bueno al menos en eso sí los vamos a complacer — dijo Midnight. — ¿Entonces vamos? Ruta al Imperio Cristal desde Canterlot.

Night Terror agachó la cabeza para que las Undeads se montaran sobre su espalda y se movieron a una montaña en medio de la ruta, y Night Terror hizo que la carta siguiera a su destino original: Spike y el resto de sus contrapartes vivas.

—Pero no podemos actuar a ciegas — opinó el dragón. — ¿Qué hacemos con las otras?

—Bueno, es obvio que se trata de una trampa así que no veo por qué no podamos hacer una trampa por nuestra cuenta, nada demasiado peligroso después de todo somos las eternas protectoras de Equestria — dijo Midnight. — Pero sí lo suficiente poderosa como para mantener a las Princesas y a nuestras otras yos a raya mientras matamos Caballeros.

—¿A todos los Caballeros? — Se deleitó Fleshy-Smile. — ¿A todos ellos, Midnight?

—Al menos los que vayan en ese tren — dijo Jack la Destripadora. — Pero nuestro objetivo principal es su Gran Maestra, ¿no es así? Ella es la fuente de todo este lío.

—Efectivamente Jack — dijo Midnight. — Los otros deben morir claro, pero puede esperar al siguiente asalto. La Gran Maestra es nuestra prioridad, luego estará en custodia de la Corona y será un poco difícil exterminarla al estar vigilada tanto tiempo. Esta trampa está diseñada brillantemente, de forma en que no podamos rechazarla. Debo admirar la inteligencia de nuestras otras yos al prepararnos algo así.

—Como sea, ¿entonces qué hay de nuestro propio plan? — Gruñó Night Terror.

Midnight pareció pensativa, pero Undash dio con la solución.

—¡Night, amigo, desvíate un poco al sur. Conozco el lugar perfecto para obtener refuerzos al momento de la verdad. Pero mejor démonos prisa porque tenemos mucho que cavar y sólo cuatro días para lograr nuestros objetivos.

Midnight silbó admirando la idea de su amiga y juntas se desviaron al punto indicado por Undash. Y cuando se dio el momento ya estaban listas. El día indicado se dirigieron con su carga hacia el ferrocarril y esperaron. Y esperaron y esperaron hasta que por fin divisaron la estela de vapor acercándose a toda velocidad.

—Undash, Fleshy-Smile, hagan lo suyo — ordenó la oscura alicornio a sus amigas.

Las dos no-muertas cargaron una enorme roca y la arrojaron sobre las vías. En cuanto el soldado que hacía de maquinista la vio tuvo que comenzar a reducir la velocidad del tren, supo entonces que era el momento y sonó unas campanillas preparadas para la acción.

Entonces Jack la Destripadora, Gothic, Pin-Kill Die y ella misma se arrojaron sobre las vías para detener el tren de golpe, y éste frenó de inmediato aunque primero las arrolló. No importaba, se regeneraron y caminaron lenta y estruendosamente para alertar a los que estaban dentro del tren que habían llegado y estaban listas.

Night Terror arrancó de golpe el techo de los vagones y ellas seis saltaron dentro.

—Bien, ¿alguien nos invitó a una estúpida trampa? Porque nos morimos por asistir — se burló Pin-Kill Die.

—Me alegro que hayan decidido venir — dijo la Gran Maestra.

—La invitación fue un gran detalle de su parte — dijo Midnight evaluando cuidadosamente sus alrededores.

Era una situación interesante: por un lado sus enemigos, los malditos Caballeros del Silencio quienes eran la plaga más difícil de exterminar; y por el otro los que negaban su ayuda pero de todos modos estaban ahí para ellos. Sí, esto sería interesante. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con la enorme figura que coronaba sobre los otros Caballeros del Silencio.

—¿Spike? ¿Es en serio?

Las ocupantes del otro vagón, las Princesas, las Portadoras y los Reyes de Cristal sólo miraron rápidamente al más alto de los Caballeros que se quitó su máscara.

—Me da igual — dijo Spike señalando a Night Terror. — Si en su línea de tiempo no mataron a ese imbécil mucho menos me van a matar a mí.

Midnight soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Tienes razón. Night Terror: nueva misión, aleja a Spike de aquí, no quiero que quede en medio de la línea de fuego.

El dragón ya adulto y muerto se lanzó sobre Spike y él se fundió en las sombras, la pelea había iniciado. Las Undead corrieron contra los Caballeros, que valientemente cargaron contra ellos pero el grupo de alicornios lanzó un poderoso ataque que literalmente las hizo pedazos. Las piezas de carne saltaron por todos lados, y en otras circunstancias todos se hubieran sentido enfermos pero se habían preparado mentalmente para ello. Las piezas de carne volvieron a formar al grupo de Caballeras que contraatacó con un pequeño despliegue de Magia del Silencio, no para lastimar sólo para alejar, que fue lo que consiguieron.

—¡Esto es ridículo, los destruiremos! — Dijo Applejack tacleando a la Destripadora.

Fue como golpear un muro de cemento, de por sí ella era mucho más musculosa y resistente que el poni corriente; y el rigor-mortis había hecho a la cosa más dura que la piedra.

—¿En serio vas a detenerme a mí? — Dijo la Destripadora tomando a la Applejack viviente del cuello y arrojándola violentamente sobre Rarity.

Rarity tragó saliva por lo que iba a hacerle a su amiga pero no había opción, ella golpeó con su magia a Applejack para quitársela de encima y corrió disparando pequeños relámpagos contra Midnight. La oscura alicornio se fundió en las sombras y apareció tras Rarity, a quien se disponía a darle un golpazo en el vientre cuando Dash cargó contra ella a toda velocidad. Midnight sonrió irónica, pero Dash se desvió en el último momento y lo que recibió Midnight fue un golpe directo de Shining con todo su poder.

El ataque lanzó lejos a la alicornio en donde los guardias dentro del tren la clavaron al suelo con sus lanzas, que luego sólo doblaron ya que la intención era mantener alejada a Midnight por un tiempo, no destruirla. Corrieron en la ayuda de los guerreros.

Por otro lado en el último de los vagones el enorme dragón llamado Night Terror luchaba con su análogo, pero Spike había torcido sus planes. En un inicio supuso que podría usar su tamaño como ventaja y ella podría neutralizarlo fácilmente. Desgraciadamente Spike usaba su pequeñez en comparación de Night Terror para moverse entre sus extremidades y lanzarle pequeños ataques a sus piernas, no había caso el dragón no podía hacer nada. Entonces Spike cerró los ojos y cargó sus garras con un ataque mágico como un unicornio lo haría en su cuerno y arrojó lejos a Night Terror, hasta el otro lado del tren en donde los demás luchaban.

El impacto los dejó a todos en shock momentáneo, ¿qué demonios? Spike se adelantó tronando los dedos y se puso en posición.

—Debo agradecértelo Night Terror. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que ser inútil es un pecado, bien, ¿qué tal te pareció eso ahora que he dejado de ser un pecador?

El dragón se rio.

—Buen golpe mocoso, buen golpe.

—Estoy al nivel de los unicornios más poderosos — dijo Spike cargando otro ataque mágico. — Todo gracias a tu consejo amigo mío.

Night Terror se levantó cuan largo era, por suerte había arrancado de golpe el techo del tren y rugió. Spike se mantuvo en silencio esperando. La bestia se arrojó contra él y el pequeño dragón lo que hizo fue fundirse entre las sombras y materializarse tras Gothic, a la cual eliminó con su poderoso relámpago mágico. Sólo quedó la cabeza.

—Pst, ¿no que te gustaba Rarity? — Dijo la cabeza.

—Cosas de la infancia — ironizó Spike arrojando la cabeza por la ventana.

Las demás Undead vieron a Spike entre divertidas y sorprendidas y se lanzaron contra él, no para matarlo sino para sacarlo del camino. La Gran Maestra y los demás crearon un muro de sombras para retenerlos momentáneamente y cada quien tomó un pequeño puñal que cargaban entre sus túnicas. Spike tragó saliva y sacó la propia.

—¡SPIKE, SUELTA ESO! — Ordenó Twilight.

—No Twi, como Caballero del Silencio estoy entrenado en combate físico y mágico, y vamos a terminar con esto.

—Bueno… o morir en el intento, aunque de eso tú te salvas amiguito — dijo Irish.

Las Undead se levantaron de nuevo y atacaron cada uno de los Caballeros le clavó su puñal a la Undead que tenía más cercana y a través de éste descargaron una corriente mágica que las arrojó lejos. Entonces se fundieron entre las sombras cuando Luna y Celestia lanzaron un ataque mágico cada una. Los restos de las Undeads comenzaron a unirse de vuelta.

—Sí, no es que no estemos acostumbradas a eso — dijo Midnight en cuando por fin pudo quitarse las lanzas de los soldados. — Es medio deprimente, ¿saben? nosotras sólo deseamos luchar por Equestria, no hay razón para que nos traten así.

—Saben que debemos, no son más que un montón de bestias sin alma — dijo Twilight encarando Midnight. — No deben de existir.

—¿Sin alma dices? — Dijo Fleshy-Smile con sus ojos relampagueando y tocando su corazón muerto. — Creo que nos juzgas mal, nuestra alma está aquí dentro, y ve todo lo que hacemos y cómo lo hacemos.

—Se supone que al hacer un pacto con el diablo tu alma desciende instantáneamente al infierno y tu cuerpo se convierte en un títeres de la muerte — explicó Pin-Kill Die. — Pero bueno, los Elementos de la Armonía no nos dejan irnos, nos retienen aquí y no nos queda otra que dejarnos llevar por nuestra nueva naturaleza.

—Los Elementos de la Armonía o el Amor — dijo Night Terror quitándose de encima a Shining de un manotazo mientras que el agujero en su lado derecho del cuerpo se reconstruía poco a poco. — El asunto es que no podemos avanzar.

—Si por nosotros fuera descenderíamos al infierno de una buena vez, no nos importa a dónde vayamos con tal de avanzar más allá de esto — explicó Gothic volviendo a entrar por la ventana con su cuerpo completamente regenerado.

—¡De todos modos ustedes no prevalecerán! — Gritó Luna echando un chorro de luz con su cuerno alrededor de todos.

El impacto lanzó hacia atrás a las bestias no-muertas; y fueron rematadas por un ataque combinado de Twilight, Candace y Celestia. Un impacto de tal magnitud que el resto del tren voló en pedazos dejándolos a todos expuestos en el medio de la nada, pero algo no andaba bien.

Viendo a su alrededor se fijaron que estaban rodeados por bestias no-muertas, eran horribles criaturas cuyos cascos estaban atados por fuertes grilletes y cadenas y que intentaban desesperadamente de liberarse y destruir la vida, pues como no-muertos odiaban la vida como tal. Las cosas gemían y se arrastraban dispuestos a destruirlos a todos pero las cadenas no los dejaban moverse. Eran tal como las Caballeras Undead: ojos rojos centellantes de odio, colmillos y prácticamente eso, estos no tenían la capacidad de razonar y eso se notaba en sus esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse de sus cadenas.

—Tiene que ser una broma — murmuró uno de los soldados apuntando su lanza hacia esas criaturas que seguían arrastrándose.

Las seis Undead se terminaron de regenerar del último ataque y sonrieron.

—No lo es, verán, como dijimos nosotras protegemos Equestria por mucho que no nos quieran. Por eso trajimos una pequeña distracción — explicó Jack la Destripadora.

—Porque tenemos cuentas pendientes con ciertas ponis — puntualizó Undash mirando despiadadamente a los Caballeros del Silencio, que se prepararon para el combate.

—En fin, ¡libérense! — Gritaron Midnight y Gothic a la vez.

Los no-muertos verdaderos rugieron como los monstruos que eran y se lanzaron con todo contra todo lo viviente. Las Princesas gritaron y comenzaron a disparar ataques mágicos contra ellos ya que al ser seres incapaces de pensar eran muchísimo más peligrosos que las seis Undeads en un combate como tal. Los soldados también hicieron otro tanto pero estaban aterrados. Entre ellos, muchos comenzaron a usar su magia del silencio para hacer que las propias sombras de los no-muertos los detuvieran pero éstas no eran ningún obstáculo para seres que no podían pensar y seguían yendo hacia adelante sin temor alguno.

Entonces las Caballeras Undead retomaron su brutal ataque contra los Caballeros del Silencio y para emparejar las cosas cada una de ellas hizo aparecer un enorme cuchillo con el cual comenzaron a intentar destruir a sus poderosos rivales.

La Gran Maestra valientemente cargó su puñal con magia del Silencio y arremetió contra Midnight. Midnight se rio como desquiciada y recibió de lleno el ataque de la Gran Maestra sin esforzarse siquiera en eludirlo. El cuchillo se hundió en lo más profundo de ello, y con la ayuda de la sobrecarga mágica atravesó todo limpiamente: órganos, huesos y carne. No por eso le hizo daño alguno a Midnight que se limitó a levitar a la Gran Maestra con su gran poder. East quiso liberar todo su poder para poder romper el ataque pero nada.

—Es inútil Gran Maestra. Tu poder es impresionante, mucho más del que yo pude tener cuando sólo era una unicornio. Pero el hecho es que yo soy un alicornio ahora y de paso una no-muerta. Tú te agotas, tus fuerzas son limitadas. Las mías no.

Y descargó todo su poder contra la joven terrestre. East gritó del dolor pero el poder de la otra era demasiado.

—¿Sabes, Gran Maestra? Yo prefiero tortura física, es mucho más personal pero tú me lograste acorralar, te felicito no es fácil lograr algo así.

East quiso gritarle algo pero de nuevo la descarga del poder de Midnight la hizo gritar, estaba perdida. Spike rugió y lanzó un ataque mágico nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando el cuerpazo de Night Terror se interpuso entre su ataque y Midnight, entonces el dragón lo tomó del cuello con su cola.

—Maldito mocoso…

—Ser inútil es un pecado, ¿no? — Gruñó Spike. — Tengo la fuerza para proteger a mis seres queridos, y eso incluye a mi Gran Maestra.

—Noble pero estúpido — dijo Night Terror arrojando al niño con lujo de violencia al otro lado del campo en donde estaban.

Varios no-muertos lo notaron y se lanzaron sobre Spike, el dragón cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, aunque no llegó. Levantó la vista y vio a Twilight destrozando no-muertos con su poder de alicornio.

—Tú y yo tendremos una charla muy seria cuando esto acabe Spike, en serio.

—¡Como quieras! — Gritó él empujándola a tiempo antes que el monstruoso Night Terror saltara justo donde ella estaba.

Night Terror sonrió, esta batalla estaba muy emocionante, bastante. le gustaba esta nueva versión de Spike que él mismo incentivó a crear… era nuevo, era genial. Era un futuro diferente.

Por su parte Candace volaba en círculos.

—¡No hay más remedio, deberemos de retenerlos como podamos! — Gritó ella.

—De acuerdo — acordó Shining Armor lanzando varios hechizos de cadenas mágicas contra las cosas.

Las cadenas los tomaron por los tobillos y los no-muertos cayeron de bruces. Las demás comprendieron y los que pudieron encadenaron a las criaturas. Era tal como los encontraron al inicio, eran bestias estúpidas por más que se retorcieran y quisieran avanzar el poder de las cadenas los mantenía quietos. No podrían avanzar ni podían pensar cómo librarse.

—¿Cómo va el resto? — Preguntó Celestia volviéndose.

—¡No! — Gritó Luna.

Era el fin, la Gran Maestra con su vista muy borrosa miró entre los escombros del tren a la monstruosidad que se acercaba a ella lenta y amenazadoramente. Midnight miró a la terrestre con algo de lástima e hizo aparecer un largo cuchillo.

—Mira el lado bueno: los mataremos rápido, no sufrirán a diferencia del resto.

La Gran Maestra echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, las Princesas, Shining Armor; ni siquiera las Portadoras podían ayudarla ya que los monstruos las asesinarían antes que ellos pudieran reaccionar; ella y sus Caballeros estaban a merced de las malditas Undead.

—Tengo una petición extraña — dijo Midnight. — ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? Siempre te he conocido como Gran Maestra, ni siquiera en mi línea de tiempo conocí tu nombre. ¿Quién eres?

La Gran Maestra se quitó la máscara, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Mi nombre es East Wind.

Midnight asintió y entonces levantó su cuchillo pero no lo hizo descender aún, echó una mirada a su alrededor y le hizo una señal a sus Caballeras Undead. Undash estrelló el cuerpo de Emerald hacia la Gran Maestra y lo obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos; lo mismo Fleshy-Smile con Irish Coffee. Ellos luchaban pero los monstruos eran mucho más fuertes que sus esfuerzos. Era como Midnight había indicado: ellos se cansaban, las Undead no.

—¿Tus últimas palabras, East Wind? — Dijo Midnight.

Ella bajó la mirada y luego gritó:

—¡AHORA!

Los dos Caballeros se soltaron las túnicas y saltaron frente a las dos criaturas que no supieron cómo reaccionar. Entonces golpearon a Midnight y liberaron un poderoso hechizo sobre su Gran Maestra, que cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Ambos Caballeros cayeron rendidos junto a su maestra, mientras que Midnight se levantaba.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde la mandaron?

No dijeron nada, estaban demasiado agotados y ella decidió que era hora de acabar con ellos de una buena vez cuando una repentina ola invisible la golpeó; estaba detectando un enorme poder con un aura demasiado familiar.

—Hijos de puta, ¿qué han hecho?

Todas las batallas alrededor pararon súbitamente al sentir tanto vivos como muertos ese enorme poder; entonces un haz de luz apareció en medio de todos y las Princesas Luna y Celestia abrieron los ojos como platos retrocediendo.

—¡NO! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? — Gritó Celestia. — ¡NO TENÍAN DERECHO A HACER ALGO ASÍ!

—¿QUIÉN LES DIO ESE HECHIZO? ¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HAN INICIADO? — Gritó Luna también agitada.

La luz poco a poco tomó forma sólida, de un poni con dos alas y un cuerno. Un poni que resultó ser East Wind. Midnight gritó de ira y se lanzó con todo contra la nueva alicornio que hizo un leve gesto con su casco y el monstruo terminó partido en dos. Entonces con sus recién adquiridos poderes lanzó un rayo que redujo a nada a la bestia. Entonces ella tronó el cuello y lanzó dos relámpagos contra Undash y Fleshy-Smile reduciendo a ambas a una pila de cenizas; finalmente levitó hacia sus nuevas alas a sus dos amigos.

—Chicos…

—Se lo dije Gran Maestra, si había un poni digno para probar ese hechizo esa era y siempre será usted — dijo débilmente Emerald.

—Emerald…

—East, si no salimos de esta quiero confesarte que me gustas — sonrió Emerald medio dormido. — No como mi maestra sino como mujer y yo…

Cerró los ojos, ese hechizo había tomado todo de él a pesar de hacerlo en equipo. Irish soltó una débil risita y ella sólo murmuró:

—¿No podías ser más cliché torpe?

Y ella también cayó rendida ante sus cascos. Entonces la Gran Maestra abrazó a los dos Caballeros, ¿y por qué no? Besó los labios de Emerald y se enfrentó a las Caballeras que se recuperaban ya del ataque recibido por la nueva alicornio. Midnight fue la primera en recuperar las cuerdas vocales y sólo le preguntó:

—¿Quién les dio ese hechizo? Esto no se supone que pasaba así, ¡ustedes dominaron cientos de poderes y los transmitieron a todos por igual pero jamás algo como esto! ¡JAMÁS ALGO COMO ESTO!

—Tú misma eres la que dice que cambiaron muchas cosas gracias a que ustedes, grupo de monstruosidades, viajaron al pasado. Las cosas cambian.

Midnight tronó el cuello.

—Una alicornio más no cambiará las cosas.

Spike entonces hizo que la sombra del mastodonte de Night Terror se volviera contra su dueño y lo derribó de golpe, entonces él corrió.

—¿No? ¿Y qué tal dos? ¡SHINING!

Entonces arrojó el hechizo, que le dio de golpe al mayor de los Sparkle. Spike cayó de rodillas y entonces de nuevo sintieron el poder incrementar en el unicornio; que finalmente apareció ante todos con todo el poder de un alicornio.  
Las Undeads miraron a su alrededor, los tres Caballeros del Silencio caídos pero todavía sus mayores amenazas en pie: seis Portadoras de la Armonía y cuatro alicornios dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. Bueno, igual ellas lo harían.

—Night Terror — ordenó Midnight.

La enorme bestia, cuya misión original era mantener alejado a Spike, se unió a la batalla lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra la Gran Maestra; por suerte ella pudo rodar por el suelo evitando el ataque, pero no era sino una distracción ya que sus verdaderas intenciones eran aplastar a East Wind. Ella no pudo reaccionar pero sí Shining Armor que creó una esfera protectora. El impacto fue tal que creó un enorme cráter, alrededor de la esfera donde la Gran Maestra estaba a salvo. Entones ella atacó con su gran poder al vientre de la criatura, la parte más vulnerable de un dragón, y eso lo hizo retroceder pero porque perdió el equilibrio; al igual que el resto de las Caballeras Undead él atacaba abiertamente sin importarle el qué clase de daño pudiera recibir ya que no tenía nada que temer. Entonces su propia sombra se separó de él y lo terminó de empujar para derribarlo por completo y poder someterlo.

Los demás no-muertos que ellas habían traído consigo, pero eran bestias estúpidas, las cadenas que los inmovilizaban se hundían en su carne pero ellos no sentían ningún dolor; y muchos de ellos ya tenían la mitad de la cadena hundida en la carne y estaban a punto de arrancarse sus propias piernas pero de todos modos eso no importaba porque generarían unas nuevas; pero claro, no era como como si les importaba a esas criaturas.

Twilight y East Wind intercambiaron una rápida mirada y East usó sus poderes de las sombras para hacer que las criaturas se enfrentaran a sus propias sombras obligándolas a caer al cráter que el dragón había creado.

—¡TWILIGHT, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO YA! — Gritó Rainbow.

La alicornio morada miró a sus amigas y les indicó que esperaran.

Midnight rechinó sus colmillos.

—¡INTENTAN DORMIRNOS, SEPÁRENSE!

Las Undead comprendieron y saltaron en caminos separados eludiendo el ataque de Armonía, lo único que podía detenerlos. Las cosas se habían posicionado estratégicamente alrededor de todos.

—¿No comprenden que todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de Equestria? — Dijo Midnight. — Bien, no me gusta hacer esto pero en fin.

Con su cuerno lanzó varios rayos a las cadenas que retenían a los otros no-muertos liberándolos de inmediato y se arrojaron contra los vivos. Shining, el más hábil de todos para reaccionar en esas circunstancias, los arrojó lejos con un hechizo de empuje. Ellos sólo perdieron el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, pero Shining sólo estaba ganando tiempo; él usó su poder de alicornio para crear una enorme grieta y la llenó de una 'llamarada eterna' una de los hechizos más complicados que cualquiera podía hacer. Los no-muertos no temían al fuego, las llamas no los dañaban y esas cosas no tenían la capacidad de razonar; pero la zanja creada era demasiado profunda; no podían salir.

—Sólo han ganado tiempo — dijo Midnight. — ¿De todos modos por qué la tienen contra nosotras? Nuestro único deber es proteger Equestria. ¡PROTEGER EQUESTRIA! Y por mucho que ustedes sean ahora alicornios no pueden detenernos, simplemente no pueden.

—Nosotras somos quien mantiene el Reino a salvo de amenazas como esta estúpida — dijo Pin-Kill Die. — Sus tonterías han alcanzado niveles mucho mayores que en nuestra propia línea de tiempo, ¿el hechizo del alicornio? Los Caballeros se han hecho con secretos grandes antes pero nunca algo como esto, ¡jamás algo así!

—¿Sólo hay una forma de acabar con esto, no? — Dijo East. — Conque yo deje de respirar.

—Sí, por fin lo entiendes, vaya que te tardaste — dijo aburridamente Jack la destripadora.

—Que así sea — suspiró East Wind. — Pero que no se diga… que me fui sin pelear.

Entonces arrojó una poderosa onda que empujó hacia atrás a sus aliados: las Princesas y las Portadoras de la Armonía y se lanzó con todo contra las abominaciones que sonrieron y aceptaron la invitación.

—¡GRAN MAESTRA, NO! — Gritó Twilight.

Un ataque de Midnight lanzó a la Gran Maestra a las garras de las bestias, que sonriendo se disponían a hacerla pedazos.

—¡NO! — Gritaron todos los demás.

Pero la Gran Maestra les dedicó una triste sonrisa solamente.

—¿No ese era el trato? Yo respondo por mis crímenes a cambio de la libertad de mis Caballeros del Silencio… ¡Y lo acepto!

—Pero el plan…

—¿No entienden? Este siempre fue el plan.

Liberó una cantidad de Magia del Silencio amplificada con el poder de alicornio que inmovilizó a las Undead, ellas soltaron un gritito de sorpresa pero no por esto iban a dejarla vivir.

—¿A QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡AHORA! — Gritó la Gran Maestra llorando. — Y díganle a Emearld… que él también me gustaba.

Las sombras de la Gran Maestra mantenían a las seis Undead sobre ella, sería su fin pero se iría por una razón.

Llorando por la conmoción, Twilight y las demás liberaron el máximo poder de la Armonía sobre la joven. Una lágrima solitaria corrió sobre su mejilla cuando Fleshy-Smile se liberaba de su agarre y con sus colmillos arrancaba un pedazo de carne de la garganta.

El poder de la Armonía se liberó con todas sus fuerzas… entonces todo se puso blanco.

* * *

 **El final se acerca, ¿y saben? pensado hacer un pequeño epílogo para contar los orígenes de los monstruos estos… no sé qué les parece. En fin, espero les haya gustado y con todo y todo les diré:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 _ **Cyandel25:**_ **¡No, Gran Maestra! Bueno, se fue pero nos dejó un gran mensaje, ¿no?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:  
El final de Silencio**

Los primeros en levantarse fueron Irish Coffee y Emerald Horn. A su alrededor todo era silencio y desolación. Las destrozadas vías del tren yacían inutilizadas para siempre en un rincón, lo mismo que el tren en sí mismo. Alrededor cinco alicornios y las otras cinco Portadoras de la Armonía yacían durmiendo plácidamente alrededor… ¿de un árbol? Emitía una misteriosa extraña luz blanca y emitía una hermosa sensación de paz… ¿y de Armonía? No podían comprenderlo, se acercaron lentamente a ver qué sucedía.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? — Preguntó Irish Coffee acariciando el árbol. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Parece ser un retoño del Árbol de la Armonía — dijo Spike despertando también, aunque él seguía estando demasiado agotado, pues usó el hechizo del alicornio por sí mismo a diferencia de sus compañeros que lo hicieron en equipo. — Parece ser que los Elementos de la Armonía llegaron a una solución de este maldito problema de las Undeads: mantenerlas dormidas por siempre, o al menos tengo la esperanza que así sea… por favor que así sea.

Los dos Caballeros compartieron su pensamiento en un lúgubre silencio cuando por fin Spike miró a todas partes como buscando. Se llevó una garra al corazón, ¡No!

—¿Qué pasó con la Gran Maestra? ¡Por favor no me digan que su plan no dio resultado!

Emerald e Irish se miraron en silencio dejando escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—Sí, me temo que el plan dio excelentes resultados — dijo Emerald pateando el árbol temblando de la tristeza y la ira. — ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de este modo? ¿ACASO NUESTRA PUTA CAUSA ERA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE SU VIDA?

Fue cuando el unicornio cayó de rodillas llorando desconsolado, cuando Irish y Spike lo acompañaron en silencio, escuchando su dolor. Irish y Spike también lloraban en silencio, pero nadie sentía el dolor tanto como Emerald quien le debía tanto a su Gran Maestra.  
No supieron qué tanto tiempo estuvieron así juntos hasta que sintieron el confortante casco de las Princesas posarse sobre sus respectivos hombros. Se volvieron.

—Ah, parece que ya volvieron en sí — dijo Irish desganada. — ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué?

Luna observó el retoño del Árbol de la Armonía crecer en silencio y luego toda la escena. Sólo los soldados de apoyo seguían durmiendo pero el resto ya estaba en pie. Luna suspiró tristemente viendo la escena y recordando la determinación de East Wind.

—La poni más valiente que he conocido — dijo ella. — Una verdadera idiota pero he de admitir que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. East Wind, que tu lucha no sea en vano.

Emerald permaneció en silencio y lentamente miró hacia la Princesa de la Noche.

—¿Entonces eso significa que dejarán de perseguirnos?

—Seremos fieles a nuestra palabra, joven Emerald Horn — dijo Celestia con serenidad mientras soltaba también una lágrima silenciosa. — ¡Maldita sea East Wind! Acordamos que pagarías por tus crímenes, ¿pero por qué tuviste que pagarlos con tu vida? Ningún pequeño poni merece morir de esa forma tan horrible… tú, tú…

—Ella haría lo que sea por nosotros — dijo Emerald sin apartar la vista del retoño del Árbol de la Armonía. — Y sabía bien que esta era la única manera… en sus palabras…

No pudo más, sus sollozos regresaron más fuertes que nunca. Fue Irish la que completó su frase aunque también entrecortadamente:

—En sus palaras no cargaría en su conciencia con las muertes de más ponis cuyo único crimen era buscar la educación. Oh, Gran Maestra… ¿por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Abrazó a Emerald y se unió a su llanto. El único que se mantenía firme era Spike pero parecía más bien ausente.

—Spike, hay algo que debemos saber — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué pasó con el hechizo del alicornio? ¿Alguien más lo conoce aparte de ustedes?

Spike asintió suavemente.

—Sí.

—¿Quiénes?

—Más Caballeros del Silencio.

—Spike…

—¡No es mi secreto para compartirlo! — Rugió Spike volviéndose con sus ojos echando chispas por el torrente de emociones que sentía. — No puedo ni quiero decirte nada Twi, lo siento pero esto va más allá que de ti y de mí. Y es mi última palabra.

—Spike…

—Pertenezco a la Orden de los Caballeros del Silencio y no traicionaré el voto de confianza de mis compañeros. La sombra del silencio es nuestro manto protector.

Twilight no supo qué decir, ¿acaso Spike se le estaba revelando? Por lo visto así era, pues él se colocó su máscara de Caballero y se aproximó al árbol en donde East y Irish le dejaban sus últimos respetos a su Gran Maestra, East Wind.

—Déjennos solos — dijo al final Emerald. — Iremos al punto de reunión luego. Sólo… por favor largo.

Los cinco aliconios y las Portadoras de la Armonía observaron a los tres dolientes al pie del árbol y luego se fueron dejando a los Caballeros solos con su Gran Maestra. Irónicamente sólo el Silencio los consolaba, pero también sabían que con el fin de su Gran Maestra no había llegado el final de su orden inmortal.

Entonces en medio del duelo Spike notó un pequeño destello en el suelo, y sin más se acercó. Era un pequeño espejo de casco, ¿pero qué significaba?

—¿Esto estaba aquí antes?

—No tengo ni la menor idea — dijo Irish. — ¿Y qué?

No hubo necesidad de responder, el espejo centelló súbitamente y aquel fue el momento cuando todos recordaron la primera noche en que Spike llegó solicitando ser entrenado como Caballero, la noche en que llevó como oferta de paz las investigaciones de Twilight, incluyendo los nuevos hechizos descubiertos por ella.

—¿Será posible? — Preguntó Emerald con un hilo de voz. — ¿Será posible que…?

—No podemos asegurarlo — dijo Irish acariciando el espejo pero luego lo depositó suavemente en el suelo. — ¿Pero se dan cuenta de lo que todo esto significa, no?

Los tres no dijeron nada, sólo dejaron el espejo al pie del árbol como su tributo final y se marcharon al Imperio Cristal. Pero el futuro se veía más brillante que nunca, aún para las sombras.

…

A petición general del pueblo, la Gran Maestra fue enterrada en el Cementerio de Canterlot, en el área exclusiva para aquellos valientes ponis que habían luchado por Equestria y que habían hecho grandes cambios para los ponis. Con una hermosa estatua pagada entre todos los estudiantes que fueron ayudados de una u otra forma por los Caballeros del Silencio. Era un espectáculo extraño, jóvenes de todas partes de Equestria de todos los estratos sociales, y sobre todo de todas las escuelas del Reino, se habían reunido para presentarle sus últimos respetos a la joven poni que significó tanto para todos, aquella que sacrificó su vida en el nombre del más noble de los principios: 'ir y enseñar a todos'.

Un féretro vacío fue colocado en la tumba, sin embargo el sentimiento estaba presente y todos bajaron respetuosamente la cabeza en cuanto este entró al mausoleo preparado para ella. No se hicieron grandes discursos, siguiendo la ideología de la Orden, el manto del Silencio los envolvía a todos en ceremonioso respeto. La única que habló fue la Princesa Celestia.

—East Wind, la Gran Maestra — dijo la Princesa del Sol en un tono melancólico. — Una joven cuya lucha siempre fue en el nombre de otros, jamás guiada por deseos egoístas. Y aunque sus acciones no fueron del todo correctas, ella fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar las consecuencias. Una idiota, sí, decidió que sacrificar su vida sería la mejor manera de darles un futuro a sus Caballeros y a su causa. Sin embargo puedo decir que admiro de verdad a esta poni, ella… ella tuvo todo lo que a mí me falta para ser una líder perfecta. Supo pelear hasta el final y ante todo, dar la cara por todas sus acciones y equivocaciones. Jamás permitió que su seguridad se antepusiera a su deber, ella siguió luchando y lo dio todo con tal que sus Caballeros siguieran adelante.

—¡Gran Maestra! — Gritó una voz entre la multitud.

—¡GRAN MAESTRAAAAAAAAAA! — Corearon todos con el sentimiento vivo.

Celestia bajó la cabeza, había sido derrotada por esta joven, sí; pero pronto se dio cuenta que no le importaba gran cosa. East Wind luchó por todos, no por ella misma y sólo por eso se ganó el respeto de Celestia para toda la eternidad. Demonios, ni siquiera pensó en usar su nuevo status de alicornio para ganar más poder o seguidores. Sólo lo usó para salvar a sus Caballeros, un gesto que mostraba que era más digna que cualquiera para llevar el cuerno y las alas. Por eso no le importó a Celestia decir lo que estaba a punto de:

—Por eso he decidido honrar su sacrificio haciendo realidad por lo que ha luchado todos estos años. El sistema educativo dejará de ser exclusivo, ¡Aquí y ahora yo declaro que a partir de ahora los exámenes de selección en las escuelas quedan oficialmente cancelados, todos pueden entrar y recibir libre educación por igual! Tanto unicornios como cualquier otra raza, ¡LA EDUCACIÓN ES LIBRE POR FIN!

Todos quisieron celebrar pero primero hubo un silencio expectante.

—Y también declaro, que su antigua residencia siguiendo los deseos de su última voluntad y testamento es oficialmente la primera Academia del Silencio oficial… reconocida por las autoridades en donde todos podrán entrar a aprender libremente según la ideología de los Caballeros. Ir y enseñar a todos.

—¡IR Y ENSEÑAR A TODOS! — Gritaron los jóvenes.

Era el final, si tan sólo la Gran Maestra estuviera presente para ver el cambio…

Al final sólo quedaban preguntas y respuestas, entre tantas las que Twilight tenía para Spike.

—De acuerdo, comienza a hablar — le dijo Twilight a Spike en cuanto regresaron a su hogar después de los funerales de la Gran Maestra.

Spike suspiró.

—Fue luego de un encuentro con una poni que vino a estudiar leyendas y mitos a Ponyville, resultó que al final sólo buscaba información sobre los no-muertos.

—La Gran Maestra — murmuró Twilight.

Spike asintió ligeramente recordando su primer encuentro con East Wind-

—Fue al Palacio antiguo de Celestia y Luna, quiso aprender más antes que yo pudiera advertirle qué se ocultaba ahí, la seguí. Tuvimos un encuentro con Night Terror y él simplemente me dijo algo que cambió mi vida: ser inútil es un pecado.

La alicornio morada lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces todo esto fue porque te sentías inútil?

—Night Terror se vio incapaz de proteger a sus amigas, por eso se convirtió en lo que es… como una penitencia a sí mismo por su inutilidad. A mí no me pasaría lo mismo, yo las protegeré a como dé lugar… y si eso significa que debo aprender magia entonces eso haré.

Twilight lo abrazó.

—Spike, tu trabajo no es preocuparte por mí.

—Tal vez no pero lo hago de todos modos Twi, ustedes lo significan todo para mí; bueno, mis seres queridos en general. Por eso no pude quedarme de garras cruzadas a pesar que tanto ustedes como la Gran Maestra no querían que interviniera en su combate. Ella significó mucho para mí y bueno, tenía que ayudarla. De todos modos no sirvió de mucho.

Twilight lo abrazó.

—Spike, no te menosprecies. Gracias a ti pudimos mantener a raya a Night Terror, de no ser por eso, tal vez no hubiéramos podido sellar a las Undeads de una vez y para siempre.

Spike levantó una ceja.

—¿Para siempre dices? No las subestimes Twi, sabemos perfectamente que esas cosas no han sido vencidas. Ganamos tiempo, pero nada más.

Twilight suspiró.

—Sí, eso me temo… pero de todos modos lograste que la causa prevaleciera por encima de todo y… y bueno, hiciste a mi hermano inmortal.

Spike sonrió.

—Sí, eso hice.

Los dos no dijeron nada por un tiempo, pero entonces Twilight pensó en algo:

—¿Tú les diste el hechizo del alicornio, verdad?

Spike sonrió.

—Sí, ¿cómo adivinaste?

—Tenías la posición perfecta para hacerlo viviendo con la Princesa Celestia, pero bueno. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por ir y enseñar a todos?

No sonaba molesta, más bien reflexiva; y Spike se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo hice? No, no exactamente por ir y enseñar a todos. Lo hice porque las Undeads nos dejaron lo que se dice entre la espada y la pared. Cualquier oportunidad contra ellas, por mínima que fuera… tenía que dárnosla. Por eso lo hice, para poder luchar hasta el final.

Twilight sonrió.

—¿Y qué harás ahora con semejante saber entre tus garras?

—¿Qué? Lo que hacemos mejor los Caballeros del Silencio: ir y enseñar a todos.

Entonces la alicornio morada lo encaró, pero con una sonrisa.

—¿En ese caso, te molestaría enseñarme a mí? Celestia dice que no estoy lista y todo… pero este conocimiento es algo que tengo que tener… ¿me ayudarías Spike?

El dragón sonrió confiadamente y asintió.

—Por supuesto, si quieres aprender cualquier cosa, ¡entonces yo soy tu maestro!

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Mañana por favor, hoy ha sido un día emocionalmente agotador.

Twilight asintió, claro, no era fácil despedirse de su Gran Maestra así como así. Entonces Spike acarició el espejo que llevaba al otro mundo y le sonrió.

—También les confié otro hechizo, uno que tú descubriste. El secreto para viajar a Canterlot Hight.

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso qué significa?

Spike le dedicó la más radiante de las sonrisas.

—No le digas a nadie Twi, pero la Gran Maestra sigue con vida.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Bueno señores, este fic ha llegado a su final; salvo por dos pequeños epílogos que añadiré, espero les gusten y por supuesto también este capítulo. Sin más no me queda más que despedirme con el clásico:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	22. EPÍLOGO 1

**EPÍLOGO 1:**

En la biblioteca todas mantenían un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido solamente por un sollozo aislado. Finalmente habían tocado fondo, desde que Starlight las había vencido destruyendo sus amadas Cutie Marks no habían parado siempre buscando la solución, la forma de recuperar sus antiguos yo para salvar a Equestria de la maniática. Pero nada de lo que habían intentado había dado frutos, ni siquiera unirse a los Caballeros del Silencio, que actualmente eran los que detenían la expansión de los Igualitarios de Starlight sin su ayuda.

Pero por fin habían perdido toda esperanza cuando buscando en la antigua biblioteca del Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles finalmente encontraron la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo de Starlight. Una maldita restricción para los criminales de antaño, en lugar de encerrarlos para siempre se les privaba de todo talento y para asegurarse que no volvieran a cometer el crimen la Cutie Mark era destruida para siempre. Era un ultimátum, no había vuelta atrás de aquello.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? — Preguntó Rarity con un sollozo.

—¡No podemos quedarnos así! — Gritó Rainbow. — No podemos simplemente aceptar esto, ¡NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER!

E iba a volar a Ponyville que estaba demasiado cerca, pero su velocidad no era nada envidiable ahora, apenas la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Ella lo supo y se puso a llorar desconsolada.

—Hemos fallado — dijo Twilight. — No nos rendimos nunca pero desde el principio habíamos fallado, ¡MALDICIÓN!

Fluttershy se unió a los llantos de Rainbow y Applejack miraba al vacío, llorando en por dentro como solía decir Pinkie Pie. Y la propia Pinkie sólo dibujaba caritas tristes con su casco, estaban acabadas. Las grandes protectoras de Equestria finalmente se habían dado por vencidas.

¿O tal vez no?

Pinkie rápidamente corrió hacia el librero más cercano y tomó un libro, nada, tomó otro, nada, tomó otro y seguía sin hallar nada. Y siguió así hasta dar con una respuesta, era un pequeño cuaderno antiguo, hecho de pergamino empastado en cuero; y finalmente lo arrojó ante Twilight.

—Aquí tienes. Esto puede tal vez no devolvernos nuestras Cutie Marks; pero sí darnos una oportunidad de venganza.

—¿Pinkie? — Dijo Twilight.

—¡Venganza! ¿No entiendes? Sí, seremos inútiles como heroínas pero no voy a rendirme así como así; y si tengo que dejar la lucha será después de poner en su lugar a esa maldita.

—Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón — dijo Applejack. — También quiero deshacerme de ella, vengarme. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Ella me quitó todo me gustaría vengarme también.

Una a una las cinco rodearon a Twiilght que finalmente se rindió.

—Sí, me gustaría vengarme también. ¿Pero cómo lo sugieres Pinkie Pie?

La yegua rosa le presentó el cuaderno de nuevo.

—Un pacto. No podemos volver a ser las protectoras de Equestria y a estas alturas todas estamos hartas, ¿o no? lo único que ha impedido que nos hayamos suicidado en todos estos años es que Glimmer sigue con vida. ¿O no?

Todas asintieron en silencio, era difícil hablar de ello pero finalmente habían llegado al fondo de su desesperación.-

—Por eso sugiero hacerla pedazos — dijo Pinkie. — E irnos con esa satisfacción. Un pacto con el Diablo nos dará la oportunidad de vernos cara a cara con ella… y exterminarla y a cambio nuestra miseria acabaría de golpe.

—Pinkie, nuestras almas descenderían inmediatamente al infierno si hiciéramos algo así — dijo Twilight.

—Para mí este marasmo en el que estamos es el infierno — dijo Rarity con pesadez.

—Twilight, no se puede poner peor que esto — sollozó Fluttersy. — Si hay una forma de parar todo esto de una vez y para siempre, entonces hay que hacerlo. No me importaría irme ya… ¿por favor?

La desesperación que se leía en el rostro de todas fue lo que finalmente hizo que Twilight bajara la cabeza derrotada. Sí, era el final y habían tocado fondo. Ella misma quiso mantener un papel de buena líder pero finalmente se dio por vencida pues lo único que la había mantenido en esa posición hasta ahora a fe en sus amigas… y ahora éstas se habían rendido, bueno ella lo haría también.

Llorando por dentro abrió el libro y descubrió el hechizo.

—Velas negras. Necesitamos velas negras y un cuchillo.

No fue problema conseguir las velas, simplemente las compraron en Ponyville, ocultas bajo sus largas capuchas negras para ocultar su vergüenza al haber sido vencidas. Entonces regresaron al Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles y entonces Twilight rodeó su cuerno de poder y activó el hechizo.

—No hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo sabemos.

—Date prisa Twi.

Entonces todas se tomaron de los cascos y encendieron una vela negra, rezando al Ángel Caído. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por sus mejillas y entonces Twilight tomó el cuchillo y se cortó las venas. Se lo pasó a Rarity que hizo lo mismo ésta se lo pasó a Rainbow, que se lo pasó a Pinkie que se lo pasó a Applejack que se lo pasó a Fluttershy y finalmente arrojaron lejos el arma. Juntas recitaron por última vez la oración oscura mientras sentían la muerte más dolorosa que podía sentir un poni, si no se cumplía su deseo por lo menos todo acabaría ahí mismo.

Finalmente la sangre se arremolinó en el centro de la habitación, formando un pentáculo. La señal era clara, su oferta había sido escuchada.

— _Ustedes me han llamado_ — dijo una fría voz de ultratumba resonando por todo el lugar pero en realidad se encontraba en sus cabezaz. — _¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_

—Danos la oportunidad de vengarnos de nuestra enemiga Starlight Glimmer, déjanos darle un lento y doloroso final — dijo Pinkie Pie para sorpresa de todas. — Y a cambio…

— _A cambio yo sólo acepto una cosa, y sí. Seis almas por un ridículo deseo es algo que puedo hacer. Sus almas descenderán directamente al infierno y sus cuerpos quedarán como mis mensajeros de la muerte eternamente guiados por el deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando…_

Las chicas sintieron cómo se debilitaban, no les quedaba mucho.

— _Y cumpliendo con mi parte del trato esa tal Starlight será su primera víctima. Sus almas no estarán ahí para verlo pero ella sufrirá un inimaginable dolor a cascos de sus cuerpos malditos. Mis servidores en el plano físico por siempre._

—Que así sea — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—¡Que así sea! — Gritaron las otras.

Entonces la última gota de sangre escapó de sus cuerpos y soltaron un último suspiro. Muy sonriente el Diablo se acercó para tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, cuando un brillo dorado rechazó sus garras.

— _¿Pero qué?_

Ante él el poder de la Risa, Generosidad, Amabilidad, Magia, Honestidad y Lealtad rechazaban su contacto. El poder de la Armonía reforzado con la Magia de la Amistad.

— _¿Qué significa esto? ¿CÓMO NO PUEDO RECLAMAR LO QUE ES MÍO POR DERECHO?_

Pero el poder Puro era tal que se vio en la necesidad de retirarse maldiciendo por dentro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Él codiciaba esas seis almas precisamente por cargar esos espíritus dentro de sí; pero ahora su propia ambición lo rechazaba. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Seis pares de brillantes ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad.

—¿Ah? ¿Seguimos con vida?

—Yo no diría vida cariño — dijo una unicornio blanca que alguna vez fue Rarity examinando su negra Cutie Mark. — Pero aparentemente sí, seguimos aquí.

Sin más tronaron el cuello sintiendo cómo una desconocía crueldad llenaba sus corazones que ya no latían. Sonriendo intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sadismo.

—¿Entonces, a Ponyville?

 **Bueno, me imagino que muchos pensaron que añadiría la batalla contra Starlight pero seamos honestos, ya he puesto demasiado de las masacres de estas criaturas en este fic. Sólo queda un epílogo que ya está listo pero aún pienso dejarlo para más adelante. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	23. EPÍLOGO 2

**EPÍLOGO 2:**

Sunset y sus amigas entraron a su Universidad charlando alegremente y planificando qué hacer después de clases; si los diferentes clubes o se irían a los dormitorios para estudiar o bien ir al cine, por lo visto habían estrenado una nueva película independiente y se veía que iba a estar genial. Entonces de pura casualidad se fijaron en una extraña estudiante: de piel azul marino y cabellera rubia. Iba vestida toda de negro y azul neutro, con una blusa de diseño de una extraña sonrisa y una azul cielo bufanda que cubría su cuello.  
La joven las saludó con un amable gesto y silbando alegremente entró a la escuela. Fue en ese momento en que a un pobre chico que iba cargado de todo tipo de materiales se le abrió la mochila y todo se desparramó por el suelo. Las chicas corrieron a ayudar pero la nueva se adelantó y con un simple gesto todas las cosas regresaron a la mochila. El chico dio un respingo sorprendido y más cuando ella repitió el gesto y su mochila se reparó al instante.

—Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso? — Le preguntó muy sorprendido a la chica.

—Magia, soy una verdadera experta.

El tipo sacudió su cabeza muy sorprendido.

—¿Magia? ¿Como la que hacen ellas? — Dijo señalando al grupo de Sunset. El chico había sido estudiante de Canterlot High así que estaba familiarizado con más de algún fenómeno mágico.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, precisamente pero también puedo hacer otras clases de magia — dijo ella con una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría aprender?

—¡Sí! ¡Suena interesantísimo! ¿Cómo te llamas? — Saltó alegremente el muchacho.

La joven le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se hizo hacia atrás el cabello con un gesto misterioso. Desgraciadamente ese gesto aflojó su bufanda y el viento se la llevó, revelando así una horrible cicatriz en su cuello como si fueran marcas de mordidas de algún animal.  
De cualquier forma la chica no le dio a eso mayor importancia y se la colocó de nuevo.

—Me llamo East Wind, y si quieres aprender magia con mucho gusto me convertiré en tu maestra… Emerald. ¿Sabes? Cuando vivía en Equestria, del otro lado del espejo le di clases a tu otro yo y sé que tienes un gran talento latente amigo. Con gusto te ayudaré a pulirlo.

El chico le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas pero Sunset Shimmer se adelantó molesta.

—¿En serio vienes del otro lado? ¿Y le enseñarás así no más? ¿A cambio de qué?

—Que él desee aprender — explicó ella. — Sé quién eres Sunset, y no te preocupes por mí; no planeo nada malo. De hecho yo soy de las que tiene la firme opinión que si no transmites el conocimiento éste se pierde. Por eso he basado mi vida entera en el principio de 'ir y enseñar a todos'. Es el credo de mi orden y propio, la más noble de las metas.

La joven de la chaqueta la miró fijamente y East le dio la más sincera de sus sonrisas:

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que te enseñe también a usar tu magia? Porque el cuerno jamás ha sido en verdad necesario, sí te hace las cosas más fáciles pero a la larga se puede aprender a usar otra salida de tu poder. ¿Entonces quieres volver a aprender o no?

Sunset no pudo sino asentir muda de la impresión.

—Si ese es el caso, ¡entonces yo soy tu maestra!

…

Un grupo de acechadores se dirigía hacia Equestria dispuestos a destruir el odiado país de los ponis de una buena vez. todos juntos venían de una célula radical de Zebrica, que en el nombre de su Creador Moktobok eliminarían a esa raza impía.  
Decidieron acampar al pie de un extraño árbol que emitía un pequeño brillo pero no le dieron mayor importancia y se recargaron contra éste.

—Y dentro de nada, Zebrica clamará este territorio.

—Como lo manda el creador.

—Y las Princesas serán esclavizadas por nuestros caciques y todo será grandeza para nuestro pueblo.

Rieron alegremente dispuestos a destruir a los ponis, entonces tembló la tierra.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿Te asusta un temblor? Estamos en el descampado, apártate del árbol nada podrá caerte encima animal — reprendió el líder de la pequeña horda.

—Eso, la tierra tiembla; gran cosa — se burló otro.

El aludido se rio abochornado, pero entonces la tierra tembló de nuevo y seis cascos y una gran garra emergieron por debajo de ésta, seguido por el cuerpo de seis ponis cuyos brillantes ojos rojos resplandecían en la oscuridad.

—¡Ah! Aire fresco por fin, no es que necesitemos respirar pero la brisa está sabrosa — dijo una con un sombrero de vaquero.

Las otras gruñeron en aprobación cuando su líder, una alicornio, se fijó en el grupo de cebras.

—Hola, disculpen nuestra descortesía. No pudimos evitar escucharlos, y bueno, no vamos a permitir que hagan lo que pretenden. Con su perdón; vamos a descuartizarlos despacio y dolorosamente, ¿sí?

—No será más que media hora pero parecerá una eternidad, así que al mal paso darle prisa.

Y se lanzaron sobre ellos. Las cebras obviamente quisieron huir por sus vidas pero una séptima figura, la silueta de un dragón emergió de la tierra y los recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

 **No se puede vencer a las Undeads, ¿recuerdan? Y ahora que me han hecho retomar a estos personajes he pensado hacer esta historia de estos monstruos una trilogía. No he pensado qué poner en el cap siguiente sobre estos monstruos pero en fin, espero les haya gustado la historia, ahora sólo falta el epílogo del nacimiento de las Undeads.**

 **Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
